mi tormenta
by cristallcullen
Summary: Después de tanto dolor del que jamás creí poder reponerme, nuevamente mi corazón volvió a latir, con una fuerza sorprendente, la fuerza de una tormenta que llego a descontrolarme, a desquiciarme, sacando del fondo de mi alma, una mujer completamente distinta a la que siempre creí ser... volví a creer, nuevamente a mi vida llego la luz con una fuerza tremenda, mi tormenta personal.


MI TORMENTA PERSONAL.

Después de tanto dolor del que jamás creí poder reponerme, nuevamente mi corazón volvió a latir, con una fuerza sorprendente, la fuerza de una tormenta que llego a descontrolarme, a desquiciarme, sacando del fondo de mi alma, una mujer completamente distinta a la que siempre creí ser... volví a creer, nuevamente a mi vida llego la luz con una fuerza tremenda, mi tormenta personal.

BELLA

CAPITULO 1

DESPERTANDO A LA REALIDAD.

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que el me abandonó, siento terror solo de pensar en su nombre, y es preciso su nombre el que vive tatuado en mi memoria, me siento muerta en vida, un cascaron vacio, sin deseos de nada, ni siquiera sé cómo es que aun puedo recordar como respirar, le hice una promesa, "no hacer nada estúpido" y a cambio de eso, todo a mi alrededor seria como si jamás hubiera existido, pero conforme los días pasan me doy cuenta que lo que él me prometió era una mentira, me dejo porque no me amaba y me prometió que sería como si jamás hubiera existido, y que a cambio me dejaría seguir con una vida plena, sin peligros, donde sería feliz, donde encontraría el verdadero amor, ¿Cuál amor? ¿Cuál felicidad? ¿Cuál plenitud? Si… me mintió, porque nada de lo que hubo en sus promesas fue real, aquí sigo flotando en la nube delirante que es su recuerdo, sus besos, sus caricias, aquí sigo sobreviviendo al día, después de noches tras noches de agonía, mis ojos tienen miedo de ver llegar la obscuridad, porque al encontrarme ahí, sola en la penumbra de la noche, encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes que ahora me parecen enormes, cuando el cansancio vence mi intento de no cerrar los ojos, llega sin falta esos sueños que se convierten en pesadillas, los mismos sueños con el mismo final, él desgarrándome el alma, él bebiéndose mi fe, mis deseos de vivir, él arrancándome a sangre viva el corazón.

Baje las escaleras que me conducen a la pequeña estancia donde me esperaba mi padre como cada mañana, hace tanto tiempo que dejo de preguntarme ¿Cómo estas Bella? Ahora solo me mira con dolor, el mismo dolor que yo le causo cada noche cuando me escucha gritando entre pesadillas.

-Bella tenemos que hablar- me dijo

-Si papa' – le respondí y acto seguido me soltó nuevamente su amenaza de enviarme con mi madre,

-esto no puede continuar así, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde…guardo silencio por un momento al ver como mi rostro se contraía, y continuo -tu sabes Bella, estas dejándote morir, hable con René y acordamos que lo mejor será que…

-papa por favor-

-déjame terminar- me silenció, lo mejor será que vuelvas con ella, tal vez poner distancia a este lugar te ayude a superar lo que sientes-, mientras más hablaba mas negaba con mi cabeza, hasta que ya no pude mas.

¡Charlie no me hagas esto! Le grite, -¡es que eres tu Bella, te niegas a salir de tu cuarto, ya no sonríes, ni siquiera sales con tus amigas, las evitas, ¡eso no es verdad! Le grite, y él me miro con reproche,

-ok- le dije, déjame demostrarte que voy a cambiar, déjame mostrarte que dejare mi pasado atrás, y veré hacia adelante, ya no seré mas una carga, sé que mi actitud esta desesperándote, y que no es justo para ti hacerte pasar por esto, no hay razón, te lo juro papa voy a cambiar.

-Hija, no eres en ningún sentido una carga para mi, eres en mi vida lo que más amo, y no niego que me duele en el alma no poder aliviar esa pena tan grande que llevas en ti, me duele ver que estas dejándote arrastrar por tanto dolor, y yo soy tu padre, yo debería protegerte, y me siento inútil tratando de lograr algo que cada vez siento más lejos de alcanzar, tu simplemente no das señales de vida, te estás dejando morir-.

-papa por favor déjame intentarlo, esta vez será diferente- lo cierto es que siempre prometía lo mismo y jamás cumplía mi promesa, yo también me había convertido en una mentirosa, tan mentirosa como lo fue el, cuándo juró que yo era su gran amor, cuando me juró que no había vivido hasta el día en que me conoció.

-Bella está bien, te daré un poco mas de tiempo para permitirte reaccionar, pero si continuas en esta actitud, tendrás que irte así sea a la fuerza, no me importa sacarte esposada de este lugar, mientras más lejos estés de aquí será mejor.

-y bien ¿qué planeas hacer para comenzar con el cambio? Y antes de que pudiera idear algún escape para salir de la amenaza de mi padre sonó el teléfono.

-hola conteste,

¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?...

CAPITULO 2

EL PRIMER PASO.

-Bella está bien, te daré un poco más de tiempo para permitirte reaccionar, pero si continuas en esta actitud, tendrás que irte así sea a la fuerza, no me importa sacarte esposada de este lugar, mientras más lejos estés de aquí será mejor.

-y bien ¿qué planeas hacer para comenzar con el cambio? Y antes de que pudiera idear algún escape para salir de la amenaza de mi padre sonó el teléfono.

-hola conteste, ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?...

-si soy yo, hola Jake, ¿Cómo estás?- De pronto sin que lo esperara, llego mi tabla de salvación, justo en el momento en el que más le necesitaba.

Jacob era el hijo menor de Billy el mejor amigo de mi padre, ya anteriormente habíamos convivido, y me era fácil entablar conversaciones con él, era alegre, relajado, y sumamente amigable justo lo que necesitaba en este momento y sin duda hacer amistad con el sería una buena idea

-Hola Bella que gusto me da escucharte, no esperaba que tu contestaras, me gustaría verte, hablar contigo ¿crees que sea posible?-

-Claro Jake, pero dime ¿para qué llamaste?

-O si necesito hablar con tu padre, para darle un mensaje de Billy- claro te comunico con el- acto seguido le extendí el teléfono a papa y le dije que no colgara con Billy que volviera a pasarme el teléfono para hablar con Jake, me dirigí a la cocina para esperar mientras me servía un tazón con cereales.

En menos de 5 minutos mi padre me llamo –Bella, Billy me está invitando a ir de pesca este fin de semana, hace mucho que no salgo a pescar y pensé preguntarte si estás de acuerdo- claro que si papa- le respondí-

Papa había dejado de ir a pescar desde que paso lo de él (Edward), yo no estaba en condiciones de quedarme sola un solo instante, mis constantes pesadillas venían a mi tanto despierta como dormida que estar sola se volvía peligroso para él. El no sabía de la promesa que le había hecho, esa de nunca atentar con mi vida, y a pesar del tiempo que paso , y estar segura que todo en el era una mentira, aun seguía aferrada a cumplir mi promesa.

-Billy acepto ir contigo nos vemos en un par de horas por cierto pásale el teléfono a Jake, mi hija quiere hablar con él si no te importa.

En seguida extendió el teléfono hacia mí y salió casi corriendo al garaje, seguramente a preparar sus herramientas de pesca. Papa parecía un niño cuando el tema era pescar.

Hola Jake ya estoy de vuelta, -Bella dile a tu padre que el mío pasara por él en un par de horas, así aprovecho para ir a tu casa y planeamos que hacer durante la tarde- ¿qué te parece?,- genial Jake, estaré pendiente de tu llegada-. Y así entre platicas risas bromas y más risas pasamos una hora al teléfono, la verdad es que me di cuenta que realmente Jake podría ayudarme a salir un poco de mi depresión, quizás esta amistad me ayudaría mucho más de lo que pensé, quizás realmente no sería algo fingido para salir de la amenaza de Charlie, quizás realmente podría comenzar a sanar.

CAPITULO 3

LA PUSH.

Tal como había quedado con papa, Billy llego dos horas después a la casa, y con él, llego Jake, mostrándome la más hermosa de las sonrisas, estaba enorme, no se parecía ni un poco al chico que recordaba la última vez que lo vi, su cuerpo correspondía a un joven de 20 o 18 cuando menos, quien lo viera jamás pensaría que se trataba de un muchachito de 15 años, estaba muy musculoso, pero su rostro seguía siendo aquel rostro amable que conocía, lleno de alegría, lleno de vida, aun podía ver la inocencia en sus ojos, aun podía ver al niño que había en el.

No es que yo fuera muy grande, tengo 17 años, aunque mi madre siempre dijo que nací con 35 años de mas, mi estatura es de 1 metro 64 cm, soy delgada, aunque algo descoordinada, esto último mi gran defecto, además de que siempre me he considerado simple, y sin gracia alguna.

Quizás por eso no me sorprendió tanto el hecho de que Edward me abandonara, el siendo un vampiro perfecto, hermoso, único, ¿quién podría reclamarle haber jugado conmigo?, incluso yo aun pienso que fui afortunada de al menos haber disfrutado de el por ese corto tiempo, aunque al final me dejara por sentirse aburrido, por querer nuevas experiencias en su vida, experiencias que por supuesto a mi lado jamás obtendría. Yo no era buena para él, y el fue muy claro al decírmelo.

Jacob lucia una hermosa cabellera negra, que hacia resaltar esas cejas gruesas y esos ojos negros al máximo, sus pestañas envidiables eran de tamaño olímpico, es hermoso eso no entra en duda.

-Wuauu Jake, despiertas en mi la envidia- le comente cuando bajo de la camioneta de su padre, y se encamino hacia mí, y tu tan hermosa como siempre me dijo –enserio Jake ¿nadie te ha dicho que los esteroides son malos? -Jajaja bella si no dejaras pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en tu habitación y salieras mas para vernos te darías cuenta que mi crecimiento es paulatino, no de la noche a la mañana-,

Ok, ok como tu digas, genial, tenía que salir de esa charla, el que me recordara el tiempo perdido encerrada en mi habitación no era un buen tema por dónde empezar.

¿Y bien que es lo que vamos hacer? le pregunte, -soy materia dispuesta me respondió, -pero que te parece si comenzamos por ir a La Push…

Decidimos irnos tan pronto papa y Billy subieron a la camioneta de este último, no sin antes preparar algunos bocadillos, para comer más tarde, así que preparamos todo como si fuéramos de camping y nos fuimos a La Push.

Primero llegamos a casa de Billy, Jake quería tomar algunas toallas, refrescos, y otras cosas más, aunque a mí se me antojaba mas la idea de un café por el frio que sentía, pero no podía quejarme, estar cerca de Jake era como estar cerca de un enfermo de fiebre, su piel ardía, fácilmente pasaba los 38 grados, pero él decía sentirse bien, además de que se veía muy bien, demasiado bien para un chico de 15.

Caminamos por largo rato en la playa, las horas pasaban sin siquiera sentirlas, era tan agradable hacer amistad con Jake, el todo lo hacía fácil, cómodo, tranquilo. Cuando menos lo imagine, ya era de noche, así que me despedí de Jake no sin antes acordar que el siguiente día estaría tocando a su puerta desde muy temprano, para ir por ahí a pasear, después de todo, estar con él era parte de mi plan para no irme a Jacksonville, un plan que comenzaba a gustarme mucho.

CAPITULO 4

UN TRIO DE POCAS PULGAS.

Desgraciadamente esa noche no fue la excepción a las demás noches, las pesadillas seguían controlando mis sueños, y en ellos la mirada de rechazo de Edward me decía mientras se alejaba de mí, que nunca había sido suficiente para él.

En mis sueños siempre terminaba de la misma forma, mirando mi pecho desgarrado con mi corazón palpitando en el suelo, sucio, condenado a morir.

Esta vez Charlie no me dijo nada, es lógico, apenas va un día de mi decisión de cambiar así que lo dejo pasar, mas al ver que me repuse rápidamente para salir volando hacia La Push me urgía comenzar mi día con Jake.

Cuando llegue a su casa estaba apenas abriendo la puerta del refrigerador para idear que hacer de almorzar para él y para Billy, así que me ofrecí a cocinarles lo cual accedieron gustos, Billy sabía muy bien mi secreto acerca de Edward, y sabia bien su condena reprobatoria a mi noviazgo con él, incluso me llego amenazar con contarle a papa sobre él, pero yo sabía bien que eso jamás lo haría, hay secretos que no pueden ser develados. Ahora en cambio me veía con tristeza, como intentando reconfortarme, nunca me comento nada mas acerca del tema lo cual agradecí profundamente.

Cuando terminamos después de ordenar un poco nos fuimos a la playa nuevamente, había muchos troncos de árboles, unos realmente grandes, como si hubieran sido sacados de tajo con todo y raíz, me senté en uno de ellos ocultándome completamente de la vista de Jake, lo que le pareció muy gracioso, enseguida se acomodo a un lado mío y comenzamos a platicar de aquí y allá, le comente acerca de mis clases, de lo apabullante que era ser adolecente, de las pocas ganas que sentía de seguir estudiando.

-¿Cómo que ya no piensas estudiar?- me pregunto -¿ya lo sabe Charlie?-

-no y no quiero que vayas de chismoso a decirle nada ok- además no es un hecho es solo que siento que pertenezco aquí, no me veo yendo a ningún otro lugar.

-Ey yo no soy chismoso, además esas son cosas que tú tienes que arreglar con tus padres, para mi mejor si te quedaras aquí, así tendría a mi mejor amiga conmigo siempre-, me lo dijo con una mirada de complicidad que me gusto, sabía bien que jamás me delataría.

Así llevábamos horas platicando cuando a lo lejos lo vi por primera vez, eran tres hombres corpulentos, y muy altos, estaban como a 10 metros de distancia y uno de ellos el más grande me miro fijamente y comenzó a temblar como si fuera atacarme, parecía que se encaminarían hacia donde estábamos Jacob y yo, pero uno de ellos tomo el brazo del que me miraba fijo, girándose los tres he internándose en el bosque para perderse por completo.

Mi ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado sin saber porque, pero Jake me sintió y para romper ese hielo me comento ha cerca de ellos.

-No te asustes Bella- me dijo -se trata de la pandilla de Sam Uley-, Sam es el que va en medio tiene 24 años aunque parece de 30, el del lado izquierdo es Jared, el aunque no lo creas tiene 16 años, solíamos ser amigos y llevarnos bien, pero comenzó a juntarse con Sam y Paul, y cambio completamente, Paul Young es el cuñado de Sam, el tiene 23 años aunque parece de 27 o más, es el más alto de ellos, y más corpulento, Sam estaba de novio con Leah Clearwater, todos en la reserva suponíamos que se casarían, pero luego Sam cambio mucho con ella, le esquivaba, como si le ocultara algo, luego todos en la reserva nos enteramos del porque, Paul Young es huérfano de padre y madre, cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente su hermana menor se fue a otra reserva vecina con unos tíos, y Paul se quedo solo en casa de sus padres, después de dos años Emily Young volvió, ella tiene ahora casi 19 años y es la novia de Sam, todos en la reserva criticaron mucho esa relación, mas porque Sam parecía muy enamorado de Leah, y de pronto parecía idiotizado besando el suelo que pisaba Emily, y lo peor de todo es que Emily es prima lejana de Leah, y por increíble que parezca, los jefes de la tribu apoyaron la relación, y ahora ellos viven juntos, aun no se casan pero ella ya está en casa de Sam como su mujer, Paul es muy temperamental siempre fue así, su carácter es muy enérgico, y suponían que esa relación entre Sam y Emily causaría un pleito entre ellos, pero todo lo contrario, ellos se volvieron muy amigos, incluso Paul parece obedecer toda orden de Sam, como si fuera su jefe-. Mientras Jake me hablaba, mi corazón no paraba de danzar fuertemente, en mi mente estaba la mirada de Paul, como si me desnudara el alma, como si me cobijara, sentí un calor delicioso recorrer mi piel, una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía, una sensación que para ser sincera era muy diferente a las sensaciones del pasado, y me gustaba, me agradaba sentirme así.

PENSAMIENTOS DE PAUL.

Había patrullado toda la noche y parte de la mañana junto con Sam y Jared, íbamos de camino a casa de Sam para comer con mi hermana, cuando vi a lo lejos a Jacob con una mujer, no le había visto bien el rostro y nos encaminamos hacia ellos los tres, pero de pronto ella volteo a verme, sus ojos atraparon los míos haciendo que mi mundo girara a su alrededor, mi alma salió de mi cuerpo y sentí cuando fue hacia ella a cobijarla, desde ese momento supe que no podría vivir sin ella, todo hubiera sido perfecto, si en el mismo momento en que me sucedió eso, no me hubiera dado cuenta de quién era ella, Isabella Swan, la novia de mi enemigo, la chica vampiro, la humana que yo mas odiaba, por ser encubridora de esos demonios fríos, ¿porque mis ojos tuvieron que verla? Mi vida no podría ser más peor ya, desde hoy ella seria para mí, "mi propio demonio personal".

CAPITULO 5

¿QUE DIABLOS ME PASO?

Cuando llegue a casa, después de pasar todo el día con Jake, aun me sentía sorprendida, me sentía desesperada, con ganas de volver a la reserva, solo que mis ganas de volver no eran por ir con Jake, deseaba verle a él, deseaba ver a ese hombre enorme que me miro con esos ojos negros llenos de fuego, llenos de odio, si que estaré loca, solo a mí se me ocurre desear acercarme a él, si era más que obvio que deseaba lastimarme. ¿Pero porque?

Esa noche en mi habitación me disponía a lo que sería otra jornada de pesadillas, sentía que con el paso del tiempo estaba más que acostumbrándome a ello, -mal, muy mal Bella- me dije, pero también me di cuenta que esa noche había algo diferente en mí, no me sentía tan sola, me asome por la ventana, y mire hacia el cielo que estaba más que encapotado, y después volteé mi mirada hacia los arboles que rodeaban mi casa, todo parecía normal, y aun así me sentía vigilada, pero lejos de darme miedo esa sensación, me gusto, me transfirió un poco de paz.

Cuando me fui a la cama no podía cerrar mis ojos, el recuerdo de esa mirada furiosa sobre mí, me mantenía en vela, quería mas, deseaba verle, acercarme, tantos metros de distancia entre esa mirada y yo era un suplicio, ¿Qué seria tocarle? ¿Qué se sentirá?, me acosté tapándome con las sabanas, y me deje llevar por el sueño que al final, termino por arrastrarme.

Estaba ahí, escuchando sus últimas palabras, "será como si nunca hubiera existido"," no eres lo suficiente buena para mí", "necesito nuevas experiencias", cada afirmación de lo poquita cosa que era para el iba destazándome el corazón, y de pronto, en mi pesadilla un gran lobo gris con ojos negros penetrantes ahuyentaba la voz de ese que me lastimaba, en mi sueño, el lobo se interponía colocándose frente a mí, protegiéndome, y yo lloraba, pero no con el mismo dolor, me abrazaba a el gran cuello de ese lobo, para refugiarme en su calor.

Esa mañana al despertar, me sorprendí, que mis gritos solo eran sollozos, siempre asustaba a papa con alaridos desgarradores, pero esa mañana el no acudió a mi habitación, no había gritado, y aunque las lagrimas estaban ahí bañándome el rostro, era más manejable, era lunes y había que comenzar la semana, otra semana de instituto, otra semana sentada en una mesa vacía, pero no hoy.

Baje rápidamente a la cocina y papa estaba ahí, -buenos días Bella- me dijo –buenos días papa- deberías de ir a buscar a Jacob después de clases, me parece que esa amistad con él te está haciendo muy bien-

-ya veré papa- lo note un poco avergonzado, incomodo, conocía bien a Charlie, se que se había dado cuenta de esa noche diferente, ausente de gritos, pero me daba mi espacio sin hacerme preguntas incomodas, además, solo habían pasado dos días desde mi nuevo cambio.

Lo cierto es que esa mañana me dirigí al instituto y busque a mi amiga Ángela, después de meses de no hablar con nadie, se sorprendió al escucharme en el estacionamiento.

-Bella que gusto hablar contigo- hola Ángela, sabes yo sé que me comporte de una manera incorrecta con ustedes y sé que no hay justificación, y que están en su derecho de no querer hablarme…

Shhh, Bella no tienes que justificarme nada, me da gusto tenerte de vuelta- como siempre mi amiga mostraba su alma buena perdonando el pasado, ese en donde varias veces le ignore, y aun así parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada con ella.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, y llegamos a la mesa donde estaba Ben, Erick, Jessica y Mike, todos ahí me mostraron una sonrisa cordial, y se alegraban de mi regreso, aunque no tanto así Jessica, sabia de buena fuente de sus malos pensamientos sobre mí, y sé que mi regreso a la mesa traería para ella celos y desconfianza, era hipócrita conmigo, pero yo intentaba no ver eso en ella, como me esperaba, Mike se la paso insinuándoseme, no podía creerlo, apenas recién vuelvo a ellos y el ya esta abordándome con todo, y para colmo mientras más hablaba él, mas furiosa me veía Jessica, -oye bella no quieres ir al cine, están pasando una peli muy buena, te haría bien una salida de "amigos" – genial, ya imaginaba lo que implica una salida de amigos con Mike pero en ese momento se me ocurrió un plan para sacarle ventaja, -sería buena idea Mike, es mas ¿por qué no vamos todos? – oh si… noche de cine con Bella- dijo Jessica de un modo despectivo, a lo que esta ves decidí no callarme- bueno Jess si no quieres ir puedes quedarte en casa haciendo tus deberes- ufff ¿qué había pasado? ¿De dónde saque valor para contestarle así? Y en ese momento sentí el mismo calor que sentí cuando mire los ojos de Paul, ese calor abrazador que me hizo ver a Jessica directamente a los ojos con una mirada un tanto cínica, a lo que ella respondió –por supuesto que iré, no me perderé de una noche tan agradable al lado de Mike, ¿verdad mi amor? Le dijo a este mirándolo a los ojos, mientras este ultimo hacia un gesto de derrota girando los ojos en blanco, esa confesión me dio más felicidad que sorpresa, él y Jess eran novios y me hizo sentir un poco de pena con Jess, Mike había coqueteado nuevamente conmigo y en sus narices, algo que jamás podría soportar yo.

–yo pagare tu entrada si me permites- me dijo Mike, pero me negué rotundamente –claro que no , en todo caso págasela a Jessica, es tu novia Mike, tus atenciones deben de ser con ella- y así entre ataques de Jess insinuaciones de Mike, y miradas de disculpa de Ángela mi día en el instituto termino, cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue llamarle a Jacob para invitarle al cine, esperaba que me dijera que sí, porque el seria mi refugio en esa salida donde estaría el fastidioso de mi compañero de clase, aceptó y quedamos de vernos en mi casa, cuando llego inmediatamente subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos al cine, cuando llegamos ahí ya estaba esperándonos Mike con una enorme cara de molestia al ver a mi gigante acompañante, ¿y los demás? Pregunte, Jessica al final no quiso venir, Ángela y Ben, no terminaron con sus deberes, y Erick se siente un tanto enfermo, bueno, le dije –tocara hacer un trió- ¿Qué dije? Jajaja creo que definitivamente algo se apodero de mí.

Hicimos votación entre dos pelis, una romántica, y otra completamente sanguinaria, de lo romántico pasaba yo, así que me decidí por la sanguinaria, y Jake por supuesto me apoyo, así que Mike se quedo con ganas de su peliculita de besos y caricias.

Ni siquiera iba a mitad de película cuando Mike se indispuso, alegando que ya se sentía mal desde antes, cosa que no le creí, se veía realmente molesto con la presencia de Jake que no ocultaba en decirle una que otra indirecta, las cuales mi querido amigo, contraatacaba perfectamente, y termino directo en el baño vomitando las palomitas, mientras que Jake y yo le esperábamos fuera del cine,

-ese sí que tiene el estomago delicado- bromeo Jake mientras esperábamos sentados en la banqueta de la calle, ya déjale en paz al debilucho le susurre, mientras aguantaba la carcajada, que amenazaba salir sin contención, cuando llego Mike nos despedimos de él, dijimos que lo de ir a cenar seria para otra ocasión así que Jake y yo nos fuimos rumbo a la camioneta.

justo cuando dimos la vuelta de donde la había dejado estacionada, vimos una enorme y hermosa motocicleta plateada estacionada tapando mi salida, genial, pensé, que idiota se le ocurre estacionarse frente de mi camioneta, déjame intentar moverla me dijo Jake, pero yo me reusé, y le pedí que subiera a la camioneta, y la encendí, -vamos a ver si sale el idiota que me dejo atrapada- le di a la camioneta empujando levemente la moto haciendo que esta se fuera de lado, cayendo estrepitosamente, pero sin hacerse gran daño, me asuste pero no me amedrente, vi corriendo hacia la puerta mía a un hombre más que furioso pero antes de que llegara me baje de un salto y me le encare, si hubiera sabido que mis deseos de la noche anterior se harían realidad quizás hubiera deseado otra cosa, frente a mí, con un rostro hermoso pero más que furioso estaba Paul, ensenándome los dientes en una más que clara amenaza, pero por increíble que pareciera, lejos de sentir miedo, avance dos pasos más hacia él, los mismos que el retrocedió.

-eres una estúpida- me dijo ¿Qué no viste mi moto? Ni siquiera había visto que Jake se había bajado ya de la camioneta intentando ponerse en medio de Paul y yo, -Paul por favor vete- le suplicaba Jake, pero él ni siquiera se digno a verle, sus ojos seguían sobre mí, con la mirada más asesina que jamás había visto, una mirada que ni siquiera en Edward había notado jamás, ni siquiera aquel día en el que lo conocí en la clase de biología.

-mira quién habla de estúpidos- le grite furibunda, solo a un imbécil se le ocurre estacionarse frente a una camioneta tapándole el paso para salir- note como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de una manera espantosa, y sentí su ardiente aliento golpeando mi rostro mientras bufaba de coraje, -agradece que seas mujer- me dijo de una manera un tanto despectiva, -¡IDIOTA! Le grite en la cara escupiéndole las palabras, ¿crees que te tengo miedo? Le dije.

Me miro de arriba abajo, cambiando de pronto su mueca de ira por una sonrisa petulante y cínica, -deberías-, me dijo de lo más tranquilo,- ¿no te has visto? ¿Cuánto mides niñita? ¿Un metro?-, sus palabras me pusieron mas furiosa de lo que ya estaba, y con toda mi fuerza, controle mi coraje, para cambiar mi rostro como él, y decirle de lo más tranquila sonriéndole cínicamente,

-hay quienes crecen lo justo y necesario, (hice una pausa) como yo,

Y quienes crecen a lo pendejo, esto último se lo dije mirándolo de arriba abajo, para terminar con un… ¿comprendes?

Jake no hacía más que pedirnos que nos calmáramos, Paul pasaba de la furia al cinismo tan rápido que me asuste un poco, pero no se lo hice saber, por muy al contrario me mostraba igual de furiosa y cínica como él, hasta que me dijo, -ya no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo Isabella Swan, y acto seguido se fue al enfrente de mi camioneta, levanto su moto, se trepo y se fue.

Cuando esto pasó Jake me miraba asustado, y fue entonces que me di cuenta porque, yo estaba riéndome a carcajada abierta, con mis manos sobre mi vientre, más que feliz de haberme encarado al rudo Paul, saliendo de esa completamente ilesa.

(PENSAMIENTOS DE PAUL)

Jamás ninguna mujer, se había atrevido a siquiera levantarme la voz, ¿quien se cree ella para ponerse así conmigo? Mientras me alejaba de ella vi por el espejo retrovisor como se arqueaba de la risa tomándose del estomago mientras que Jake la miraba con un rostro atónito, esa mujer es mi condena, mi maldición ¿porque tuvo que ser ella?, maldita sea ¿por qué?

CAPITULO 6

RECORDANDO LO VIVIDO.

Llegamos a casa, casi sin hablar, le había pedido a Jake no comentar con nadie lo ocurrido con Paul, y él me aseguro callarse, y no repetir nada a nadie, lo cual le agradecí, luego él se despidió de mi y de Charlie que ya esperaba por nosotros en la sala, tomo su motocicleta y se fue rumbo a la reserva.

Le di la cena a papa, y me fui a terminar mis deberes para retirarme a la cama, cuando ya estaba lista me disculpe con mi padre y me fui escaleras arriba, entre a mi habitación, y comencé a hiperventilar, conocía bien esa sensación, era deseo y algo mas, era un sentimiento apoderándose de mi ser, y sentí miedo, miedo de dejarme llevar, el realmente es hermoso, sus labios delgados su nariz recta y afilada, esos ojos negros adornados con unas cejas tupidas, su mandíbula mostraba la sombra de una barba y bigote queriendo salir, iba peinado hacia atrás relamido dándole un aspecto malvado a su rostro, sus vaqueros negros, una playera negra, encima una chamarra de cuero y botas negras, quien lo viera montado en ese mato pensaría que es un chico buscando problemas.

Pero a mi lejos de asustarme me fascinó, es muy alto eso saltaba a la vista, seguramente cerca de los dos metros, y sin embargo su cuerpo, su porte lo hacía lucir perfecto, yo jamás me había puesto con ningún hombre retándolo como lo hice con él, es como si de pronto una fuerza dentro de mí, me dijera que no pasaría nada, como si confiara en ese perfecto desconocido, ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo? Mas bien no era necesaria una pregunta sino una afirmación, necesitaba volver a verlo, su mirada a pesar de la ira hacia mí, me llamaba, es como si de sus ojos saliera una conexión hacia mí que no entendía, el me gustaba, y mucho de eso estaba completamente segura.

Y de pronto sentí un dolor dentro de mí, algo desprendiéndose de mi cuerpo lastimándome internamente, y el recuerdo de Edward vino a mi mente ¡ALEJATE DE EL! La voz de Edward era clara, la sentí como si estuviera ahí junto a mí, voltee hacia todos lados buscando el origen de esa voz pero no encontré nada, sentí como mi cara comenzó a mojarse, estaba llorando, y nuevamente lo escuche ¡TE LASTIMARA, ALEJATE!

Empecé a negar con mi cabeza, y un pánico enorme se apodero de mi, juro que en ese momento escuche el aullido de un lobo como si estuviera sufriendo, algo que mecánicamente me hizo ir a la ventana, mire hacia la espesura del bosque buscando aquello que ni siquiera sabía que era, deseaba ser consolada, me pareció ver que entre los arboles algo se movía.

Y de pronto comencé a sentirme muy tranquila, sonreí hacia el bosque, y seque mis lágrimas, para luego irme a la cama y sumergirme a una noche más de sueño, y tal vez pesadillas.

Estaba corriendo entre el bosque, corría detrás de alguien, gritaba desesperada, lloraba al no ser escuchada, ese ser por quien yo corría no detenía ni un segundo sus pasos, no le importaba escuchar mis lamentos y de pronto caí dentro de una zanja tan grande que me era imposible salir, lloraba desconsolada, porque sabía que mientras más demorara en escapar de ahí, mas lejos estaría del, y de pronto comencé a escuchar el aullido de un lobo que segura estaba me había olido, ese aullido no era amenazante, al contrario sentí que sufría enormemente, se acerco al borde de la zanja, era un lobo gris obscuro, enorme, del tamaño de un caballo, que me miraba con ojos lastimeros, de pronto salió el alma de ese lobo, en forma humana, y acerco sus brazos para ayudarme a salir de la zanja, cuando estuve entre sus brazos mire hacia su rostro, era Paul, que me miraba con un amor infinito, ya no sentía ganas de correr hacia aquel que escapaba de mi, ahora quería estar ahí, en los brazos ardientes de Paul, el sintió el frio de mi cuerpo y nos dejamos caer al suelo, acurrucándonos al gran lobo sintiéndome completamente en paz.

Esa mañana que desperté, fui plenamente consciente de que algo estaba pasando conmigo, las pesadillas terribles que habían sido el pan de cada día, en este caso noche, iban cambiando, el agujero que sentía en mi pecho, ya no lo sentía de la misma manera, es como si algo hubiera entrado en mi y rellenara ese vacío, era la segunda noche que mi padre no acudía a mi auxilio, no sé qué es lo que estaría pensando el al respecto, ya no estaba Edward para contarme sus pensamientos, pero de algo estaba segura, después de meses de agonía, por fin papa podía sentir un poco de paz en nuestra casa.

Desayunamos juntos y él se adelanto a la comisaria, mientras que yo termine de ordenar mis cosas y me fui al instituto, el día paso normal en el instituto, tal cual como siempre, Jessica detrás de Mike, Mike detrás de mí, y yo huyendo de los dos al lado de Ángela.

Antes tenía más paciencia con ellos, era bastante tolerable, pero de un par de días acá, mi paciencia se iba haciendo menos, y trataba de no perder los estribos o correría sangre, ya casi podía ver los encabezados, "adolecente furiosa mata a fastidioso estudiante mientras este ultimo trataba de ligarle, mientras que novia dolida llora desconsolada sobre el cadáver" mejor le seria a Mike alejarse de mí, no fuera ser que mis pensamientos terminaran por hacerse realidad.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo me fue difícil alejarme de tan molesto par, así que nos sentamos, esperando el primer ataque de Jess o la primera insinuación de Mike.

Y no me equivoque, ella comenzó su ataque diciendo, -Bella se te ve feliz- me dijo Jessica, ¿acaso te llamo Edward? Ufff golpe bajo, pensé, saco el tema que me tenía prohibido hablar, pero en cambio me mostré serena y le respondí, -claro Jessica, estuvimos hablando casi toda la noche por teléfono, le mentí, ella hizo una mueca de enojo y volvió atacarme, -¿debe ser muy duro que te dejen sin razón alguna verdad? –Mirándome con ojos furiosos -no tanto Jessica, es más duro andar de rogona detrás de alguien que jamás te vio, ¿a ti te paso eso con Edward no? Por mas señales que le enviabas nunca se digno a mirarte, al menos yo fui su novia, y vieras que rico besa…

¡ERES UNA!… Jessica perdió los estribos y estuvo a punto de gritarme enfrente de toda la cafetería cuando me levante de la silla quedando frente a ella, mirándola hacia abajo pues ella seguía sentada en la silla y la remate diciéndole, -deberías guardarte tu veneno Jessica, y dejar de burlarte por lo que paso con Edward, cuando no tienes ni la más puta idea del porque lo hizo, además no te conviene hacerme enojar, porque si yo quisiera, tu también te quedarías sin novio, ¿verdad Mike? Mire a Mike de una manera provocadora, mientras me alejaba de la mesa con mi bandeja para salir de ahí rumbo a mi siguiente clase.

A la salida del instituto volví a encontrarme con Ángela, y la mire con ojos de vergüenza, -Angy discúlpame, le dije estuviste en medio de una discusión sin sentido, es solo que últimamente no siento tanta paciencia para soportar a Jessica y sus tonterías, -bella no te disculpes, la verdad es que lo disfrute, fue bueno que alguien pusiera por fin en su lugar a Jessica, haber si así entiende que no es el centro de atención-. Nos despedimos con un abrazo de amigas, subí a mi camioneta para ir directo a casa.

CAPITULO 7

¿DONDE ESTA JACOB?

Cuando llegue a casa, llame a Jake para saber si estaba desocupado, y poder ir a verle (bueno, acepto que más que nada tenía la ilusión de encontrarme a Paul) pero me encontré con la noticia que Jake había enfermado, me vi tentada en ir, pero Billy dijo que era un resfriado y que pronto estaría bien, que no me preocupara, y que no era necesario que fuera a verle ahora, no fuera a ser contagioso, decía.

Así paso el resto de la semana, y con ella dos semanas más, llegaba de la escuela y llamaba a casa de Jake, donde su padre me decía la misma oración, sigue enfermo, no vengas, es contagioso, esto ya estaba pareciéndome raro.

Así que para el sábado después de hacer la limpieza y echar la secadora andar, me subí a la camioneta y me fui a la reserva a buscar a Jake, cuando llegue a su casa, me recibió Billy, y me comento que Jake no estaba, -¿bueno que no dijiste que estaba enfermo y en cama? Le pregunte, - Billy enseguida puso un rostro de no saber que decirme, ¿te importa que lo espere?, el negó con la cabeza y me invito a entrar a su casa, pero le dije que prefería esperar a Jake en la camioneta si no le importaba.

Las horas transcurrieron muy lentamente, y comenzaba a desesperarme, de pronto, a lo lejos salieron de entre los arboles cuatro figuras enormes, una de esas figuras era Jake, los otros eran Paul, Jared y Sam, Paul se encamino un poco más aprisa cerrando con fuerza los puños, pero Sam lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo parar, de pronto los cuatro me miraban con ojos furiosos, Jake lucia distinto, había cortado su cabellera, casi la había rapado, iba vestido solo con unos pantaloncillos cortos de la misma forma que los demás, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran hermanos, la mirada de Jake ya no era la misma, en sus ojos podía ver el rencor, haciendo que su rostro fuera más tosco, más agresivo, ¿Dónde estaba mi amigo? ¿Qué habían hecho con él?

¿Jake? Pregunte como dudando que se tratara de él, pero me veía sin decir ninguna palabra, camine hacia ellos, Paul se interpuso en mi camino y me dijo, más bien me grito, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?, sentí que me contagiaba su rabia cuando me hablo de esa manera, y le dije –no creo que eso deba de importarte a ti Paul-, además no es contigo con quien quiero hablar, sino con Jake, y voltee a verlo con la esperanza de notar alguna reacción favorable en su rostro. Cuando Jake por fin me hizo caso, camino hacia mí y me grito, ¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES ISABELLA?, su grito me hizo dar un paso atrás, no porque temiera de él, sino porque él jamás me llamaba con mi nombre completo, conocía bien cuanto me molestaba eso, parecía que quisiera lastimarme, ellos cuatro parecían desear lastimarme, pero el peor de todos era Paul, paúl no solo me veía con un odio desesperante, el parecía reclamarme con la mirada, era como ver a un cocainómano, deseando dejar la droga, pero sin saber cómo, sin poder lograrlo, -quiero hablar contigo Jake, le suplique, a solas por favor, en eso Paul me grito nuevamente algo que me dejo helada en el lugar -¿PORQUE NO TE LARGAS CON TU NOVIECITO CHUPASANGRES?- voltee nuevamente a mirarlo, camine hacia él y me le pare justo enfrente de el a solo centímetros de distancia, el estaba temblando, es como si estuviera a punto de estallar, no se movió del lugar, y estaba bufando prácticamente en mi cara, lo peor de todo es que mientras más bufaba en mi cara, mas me costaba trabajo el intentar no jadear, me gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, -deja de meterte en lo que no te importa- le dije, casi rosando sus labios con los míos, ya que me encontraba en un suelo en desnivel, y así pude nivelar su tamaño a mí.

Me volví hacia Jake y volví a suplicarle que habláramos entonces volteo a ver a Sam y le pidió dejarlo hablar conmigo unos minutos, Sam acepto y llamo a Paul y Jared, Paul aun seguía muy cerca de mí, con la misma actitud tosca, no parecía querer moverse, entonces para provocarle aun mas, comente, ¿se te antojan mis labios Paul? Y le regale una sonrisa petulante, acto seguido el se dio media vuelta y se retiro junto con Sam y Jared.

Sentí, deseos de seguirle, pero tenía algo que arreglar con mi mejor amigo, y sobre todo indagar que sabia el de los vampiros, y porque Paul me había llamado la novia del chupasangres.

Tenía miedo, ahora sí que tenía miedo, porque la mirada de Jake no me daba esperanzas, parecía juzgar y condenar a la vez, y como no decía nada comencé hablar yo, ¿Por qué no me has buscado? No sabes… pero hasta ahí llegaron mis palabras, Jake me tomo del brazo bruscamente y me hizo caminar hacia la camioneta sin decir ni una sola palabra, de reojo vi como Paul se ponía tenso viendo con ojos aniquiladores a Jake, ese chico no solo me perturbaba, sino que también sacaba de quicio mi entendimiento.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta, Jake comenzó… ¿así que sabias lo que ellos eran y te callaste? Qué asco y decepción me da saber que fuiste novia de Cullen, un chupasangres, ¿no se suponía que era tu mejor amigo? ¿Cómo pudiste Bella? Me sentí tan confundida sin saber que decir, y solo pensé en mentir, mentir para protegerle, no se dé que estás hablando, le dije mientras le daba la espalda, el me jaloneo para quedar frente a el mientras miraba con rabia mis ojos, -ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo Bella, se tu maldito secreto, se perfectamente quienes eran los famosos Cullen.

-Como te… como… yo…. Ni siquiera podía dejar de tartamudear, sentí ganas de huir de ahí pero el agarre de Jacob me tenia inmóvil, ¿cómo te enteraste? Logre preguntar por fin después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno, eso que mas da me dijo, que importa cómo me entere aquí lo que importa es como nos engañaste, pensé que te conocía Isabella, pero ya veo que no, eres una completa desconocida.

Quiero que te largues, no quiero volverte a ver aquí nunca más, quiero que te alejes de mi y de todos, cuando me dijo eso automáticamente voltee a ver a Paul, y note en su mirada dolor, un dolor que enseguida cubrió con la mirada más cruel que podría regalarme, me sentí de pronto perdida lastimada en mi interior, desesperada yo no quería alejarme de él, porque además de que lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, alejarme significaría perder a Paul.

¿Perder a Paul?, porque habría de preocuparme perder a Paul, si él no era nada para mi ¿o sí? La mirada condenatoria de Jacob fue suficiente para lastimarme, mientras más me gritaba que mas me valía no volverlo a buscar, mas me dolía, levante mi vista, y después de un largo rato de mirarle a los ojos, logre articular palabras que salían de mi boca mas como un susurro, doliéndome profundamente –ok Jake, si decidiste que mi amistad no te importa entonces te dejare- di media vuelta y me aleje de ahí, cuando estuve arriba de la camioneta pude notar como los cuatro se iban corriendo hacia el bosque nuevamente perdiéndose entre los árboles, y en seguida escuche un aullido de profundo dolor que me hizo estremecer hasta hacerme llorar.

CAPITULO 8

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS

Caminando entre los árboles que me internaban en el profundo bosque, llegue a un riachuelo, que me apetecía estimulante con su sonido, su suave música arrullaba mis sentidos tranquilizando mi alma atormentada que diariamente me recordaba lo vacía que me encontraba, ¿por qué te fuiste Edward? ¿Por qué desapareciste dejándome completamente sumida en el olvido? ¿Realmente creíste que sería tan estúpida como para imaginar que fuiste parte de una fantasía inexistente?

James… James dejo en mi brazo el innegable rastro de tu estúpida existencia, te llevaste todos mis recuerdos, es verdad, pero ¿cómo borras las marcas en mi corazón? ¿Cómo podría olvidar que existes? cuando al ver mi brazo viene a mi mente los recuerdos…

-Y aquí me encuentro sentada sobre esta roca que bordea el riachuelo lamentándome, perdí la amistad de Jacob, hasta eso me robaste-.

¿Hablando sola chica vampiro? Una voz profunda sensual, y a la vez temible me hizo voltear de repente hacia mi espalda, ¿tan pronto olvidas que no debes entrar sola al bosque? ¿Quieres volver a perderte? de pronto me encontré cara a cara con un par de ojos furiosos y a la vez curiosos que aguardaban mi respuesta.

Mi piel se erizo al instante al ver como su mirada desnudaba mi alma, y me avergoncé al darme cuenta que no solo mi alma fue descubierta, sino que sus penetrantes ojos parecían atravesar la ropa que llevaba, ¿era deseo lo que estaba viendo en ese par de ojos? Comencé a hiperventilar.

Le respondí con otra pregunta ¿a ti que te importa? dos semanas habían pasado ya desde aquel enfrentamiento en casa de Jake, cuando este ultimo me grito que no deseaba volver a verme en su vida, dos semanas en las que regresaron a mí los miedos, aunque no así las pesadillas.

Cuando escuchó mi respuesta su furia se hizo más profunda, haciéndome temblar, acercándose a mí al instante me tomo entre sus brazos, ¡SUELTAME! Le grite, ¡NO! fue su respuesta mientras él me acercaba más a su cuerpo, haciéndome vibrar, tenerlo así tan cerca de mí, hacia que mi respiración se dificultara, ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ BELLA? Volvió a preguntarme alzando su voz envolviendo mi rostro con su cálido aliento. Después de unos segundos que parecieron más que eternos le respondí con un halito de voz, -me gusta estar aquí, me calma, me trae la paz que necesito- mi voz salía tan débil que dude un instante pudiera oírme, -no me gusta que entres sola al bosque- me dijo, -no quiero que te pase nada, no lo soportaría-

Sus palabras fueron tan cálidas como su aliento, haciéndome pegarme más a él, borrando cualquier distancia, levante lentamente una de mis manos, nuestra respiración se hacía más audible, el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, toque lentamente su rostro, mientras el cerraba sus ojos abandonándose a la caricia, baje por su pecho sintiendo el vaivén de este, acelerado, impetuoso, excitante. -Paul- que delicia era decir su nombre, los recuerdos que hasta hace unos minutos habían atormentado mi alma fueron borrados al instante, las manos de el también ayudaron a ello, recorrían mi espalda transfiriéndome más calor, y no solo eso, dentro de mí un torrente de fuerza comenzó a despertarse, tan intenso como la furia de una tormenta.

¡Bésame!- le exigí, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro ante mi petición, y al siguiente segundo su boca se posiciono de la mía con la caricia más cálida que jamás experimenté, comenzó despacio lamiendo mis labios, robándome suspiros desesperados, pero lentamente la intensidad comenzó su avance, su lengua pedía entrar en mi boca, y yo le deje entrar sin dudarlo, la dulzura de sus labios me embriagaba, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron, su pecho desnudo me provocaba, deseaba mas, este hombre estaba enloqueciéndome, llevándome a un universo paralelo.

De pronto me vi deseando mas, mis manos parecían tomar vida propia, mientras que el con una de sus manos sujeto mi cabello acercándome mucho mas a sus labios que para ese momento ya estaban más que hinchados por el placer de ser explorados, -dame mas- le exigí, y como si fuera obediente a mis órdenes con su otro brazo me levanto haciéndome quedar a horcajadas sobre su cintura, mientras que mis piernas le rodeaban atrayéndolo más hacia mí, literalmente estábamos devorándonos en el beso más ardiente y sensual que jamás había experimentado.

Pero como siempre todo tiene un final, cuando levante mi otra mano para acercarlo aun mas a mi (como si eso hubiera sido posible) el vio por un segundo la marca que James había dejado en mi brazo, haciendo que su agarre se soltara de pronto, y con la misma pasión con la que hasta hace unos segundos me había tomado, me soltó haciéndome caer sobre mi trasero.

Su mirada de deseo, de pronto fue sustituida por una de odio y comenzó a verme con asco, ¿ASI LO BESABAS A EL? CONTESTA ISABELLA, ¿ASI TE LE MONTABAS MIENTRAS SE BESABAN? Me pregunto en un grito mientras su furia iba en aumento, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños como intentando controlarse.

No es lo que tú piensas, le dije, se agacho cerca de mí tomando fuertemente mi brazo exponiendo la huella de los dientes de James. ¿A NO? ¿ENTONCES QUE ES ESTO BELLA? ¿UN ADORNO? ¿UN TATUAJE?

Me estas lastimando Paul- le dije mientras que su furia aumentaba notablemente, de pronto levantándose y levantándome con él comenzó a decirme, cómo pudiste engañar a tanta gente, qué asco me das Bella, te revolcabas con un vampiro, importándote poco la seguridad de la gente que te ama, y poniendo en riesgo tu propia seguridad, ¿de qué es esa marca que llevas en el brazo? ¿Acaso le servías de alimento?

No es lo que tú piensas- le rebatí, estas marcas son de… mas no me dejo terminar.

-Mira Isabella me importa un carajo de que o porque las tienes, lo que si no voy a permitir es que vuelvas a poner a tu padre en peligro, ¿que no te das cuenta? SON VAMPIROS, MATAN PARA ALIMENTARSE, me grito.

Ellos no le hacen daño a nadie, le dije defendiéndolos, lo que hizo que su mirada de odio de pronto se convirtiera en la más cínica de las miradas mientras levantaba con desdén una ceja.

¿Aun lo defiendes, aun a pesar de que te dejo abandonada a tu suerte en el bosque? ¿Tan poco te amas Bella? Sus palabras hirieron mi corazón.

-No creo que ese asunto sea de tu incumbencia, lo que yo hice o no hice con Edward es mi asunto no el tuyo, ¿quién diablos te crees para pedirme explicaciones? No eres nadie Paul, eres menos que nada-.

¿De verdad piensas que soy menos que nada? Me pregunto mientras volvía a tomarme con sus brazos levantándome del suelo mientras comenzaba a explorar con su nariz mi cuello, sus dientes atraparon vorazmente mi lóbulo y mientras lo succionaba hablo haciéndome –eres peor que una droga- mi piel se erizo y la punta de mis pechos endurecieron enormemente despertando al más salvaje deseo que en mi vida había experimentado, y de haber continuado con esto no me hubiera sorprendido hacer el amor ahí mismo sino es porque de pronto me bajo y si decirme nada me saco del bosque, mientras que yo le gritaba que me soltara que podía volver sola, el seguía sin hablarme, su actitud fría se había apoderado de él nuevamente, y sus ojos nuevamente expresaron ese rencor que los ennegrecía aun mas.

Me dejo frente la puerta de mi casa, para entonces yo ya estaba más que furiosa, y cuando estuve a punto de entrar a la casa me tomo del brazo y me dijo…

-Mañana ve a la casa de Jacob, estará esperándote para que hablen de algunas cosas, la ha pasado mal extrañándote y sería lo mejor que arreglaran sus asuntos-.

Sus ojos lucían tristes cuando me dijo todo esto, lo que hizo que mi corazón se apretujara dentro de mí, sintiendo un deseo enorme por consolarle quise acercarme a él pero en seguida endureció sus facciones nuevamente y me dijo con voz ronca y fuerte ¡ENTRA A TU CASA!- Paul necesito decirte… ¡QUE ENTRES A TU CASA ISABELLA!

Y con esto último, dio media vuelta directo a su moto que hasta ese instante pude ver, perdiéndose en la carretera hacia La Push.

CAPITULO 9

ES COSA DE LOBOS

-Creí que no vendrías-, me dijo Jacob cuando me vio parada en su puerta, -bueno no me ha sido fácil, dejar a Charlie, me veía nerviosa y se preguntaba que estaba pasando-, me miro por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, mientras que su mandíbula se endurecía y sus puños cerraban fuertemente, como conteniéndose.

-Quiero disculparme por haberte hablado como lo hice, pero tendrías que comprender que no fue fácil para mí aceptar que me ocultabas cosas, Isabella somos amigos, más que amigos, tu sabes cuánto te quiero, cuanto me importas, me he sentido traicionado. Hay cosas que se me salen de las manos, estos días he pensado en todo lo que ha pasado, supongo que tu lealtad es tan grande como para guardar ese secreto, fuiste leal con ellos aunque ellos no lo hayan sido contigo-.

Sus palabras aunque duras contaban a grandes rasgos una verdad que yo conocía bien, ellos me dejaron atrás con este secreto, un secreto que guardaría hasta la muerte, aunque torturaran mi cuerpo jamás mi boca diría nada, nunca les traicionaría. Sentía un deseo inmenso de abrazar a mi amigo, su rostro me hablaba de que estaba sufriendo, pero me confundía más y más, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando realmente?, ¿como él se entero del secreto de los Cullen? El siempre había dicho que todo eran leyendas de su tribu, leyendas tan fantasiosas como imposibles, nada mas fuera de la realidad.

Jacob yo quiero decirte que…. -déjame terminar de hablarte bella-, me dijo callando mis labios con uno de sus dedos,- te dije que entendía tu lealtad y el querer guardar ese secreto, lo entiendo porque estoy viviendo lo mismo, -¿Jake que esta sucediéndote?- le pregunte con miedo temiendo su respuesta, tú lo sabes bella, tu sabes lo que esta pasándome, solo piensa, vuelve atrás tus recuerdos, tu y yo, ya lo hablamos, yo no puedo decirte más, me es imposible, porque también estoy callando por lealtad, pero mi lealtad es mucho mas inmensa que esto que vives tu, no sabes las dimensiones de lo que esta sucediéndome, estoy atrapado en esto sin tener siquiera oportunidad de salir.

No sé en qué momento empezamos a caminar hacia la playa, rumbo a los troncos donde tantas veces disfrutamos de nuestras charlas.

-No entiendo nada de esto que me dices Jake, como puedo ayudarte si no me hablas si no te sinceras conmigo, necesito saber-.

Llegamos a la playa, en silencio, mi mente estaba viajando al pasado, y él lo intuía porque no me hablo mas, que fuera al pasado, a nuestras charlas, pero cual charla de tantas que habíamos compartido.

-Recuerda nuestra plática el día que viniste a La Push la primera vez con tus amigos de escuela-

En seguida vinieron a mí los recuerdos, leyendas, leyendas de vampiros, pero había mas en la historia leyendas de su tribu las leyendas sobre lobos, todo comenzó aclarase en mi mente lentamente, el había dicho que no creía en ello, ¿pero acaso podría ser verdad?, más bien ¿acaso no era verdad lo que Edward y su familia eran? Después de mucho pensar, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al llegar a la conclusión de sus palabras, si era cierto que los vampiros existían, entonces era cierto también lo de los lobos, mi piel palideció, y sentí una corriente de miedo, hacia días que mi padre me había contado acerca de ataques cerca de la zona, personas que habían sido asesinadas, -sé lo que eres- le dije en un susurro de voz que bien podía no haber escuchado, pero no fue así, me escucho claro que me escucho, ¿Qué soy Bella? Dímelo, hazlo tu porque yo no puedo hacerlo, -ERES UN ASESINO- le grite mientras comencé a correr para alejarme aunque me alcanzo inmediatamente haciéndome detener.

¿De qué diablos estas hablándome? me dijo visiblemente molesto, no lo puedo creer, como puedes ser tan hipócrita Bella, como puedes aceptar así sin más el hecho de que ellos sean vampiros, y no puedes aceptar lo que nosotros somos- ¿NOSOTROS? ¿QUIENES MAS?, ¿DE QUIENES ME HABLAS?, ERES UN LOBO JAKE, TODA ESA GENTE MUERTA, ¡TUS LES MATASTE!, ¿QUIENES MAS, DIME QUIEN MAS ES COMO TU?

Estaba mucho más que histérica cuando Jake me tomo por los hombros para que le mirase a la cara, SUELTAME! Le grite, acto seguido llegaron corriendo a nuestro lado Paul y Jared, que miraban a Jacob con ojos de reproche, ¿USTEDES TAMBIEN?, mirando directamente a Paul, ¿eres tú también un maldito lobo? Le pregunte mientras le veía directamente a los ojos, Paul en lugar de enojarse, comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, lo que aumento mi rabia, me fui sobre él y le plante tremenda cachetada que hasta me dolió el brazo, y acto seguido comenzó a bufar como un desquiciado mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, ¡LLEVATE A BELLA DE AQUÍ JARED!, ordenó Jake, si paúl se transforma y llega a lastimarla, jamás se lo perdonara y eso lo destruirá, no podrá soportarlo, todo estaba ocurriendo a tal velocidad que me parecía que era una pesadilla, Paul también era un lobo, al igual que Jake, al igual que Jared y seguramente Sam también.

Me sentí tan mareada que creí que me desmayaría, cuando levante mi vista hacia Jacob vi como arrastraba a Paul hacia el bosque, mientras que este ultimo gritaba tremendas maldiciones, Jared prácticamente me había cargado, ya que seguía oponiendo resistencia a caminar, me sentía furiosa.

-Regresaran cuando Paul se haya controlado, necesitan una buena sesión de pelea para sacar su frustración por llamarnos asesinos, y por tremenda cachetada que le plantaste a Paul, con el carácter que se carga, el es el más inestable de todos, la paciencia no es precisamente su fuerte, mientras ven, te llevare a su casa-.

Cuando menciono su casa pensé que se refería a Jake, pero no fue así, llegamos a un lugar apartado entre el bosque donde muy escondida entre los arboles había una enorme casa, que en sus mejores tiempos debió lucir muy hermosa, ahora estaba algo descuidada, le hacía falta una buena mano de pintura, y lo que en algún momento debieron ser unas hermosas jardineras, ahora solo había maleza, y arena, ¿Quién vive aquí? Le pregunte a Jared, quien con una sonrisa enorme, y una picardía que me confundió por completo me dijo, -es la casa de tu lobo.

(Lo que sucedió con Jacob y Paul)

Tan pronto entramos al bosque, deje que mi ira me alcanzara, no sentí miedo de lastimar a Jacob, ya que a pesar de tener poco tiempo en la manada, había demostrado ya que en sus venas corría la sangre de un líder, y para cuando yo me transforme el ya lo había hecho esperando así mi embestida, me le fui inmediatamente al cuello tratando de desgarrarlo, necesitaba sacar todo mi coraje, como se atrevía esa insignificante niñita llamarme asesino, sentí como me ahogaba la furia, lo cierto es que si Jake no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, posiblemente ahora estaría arrepintiéndome, sus palabras me cegaron por completo y pude haberla lastimado, odiarla tanto como la amo va mas allá de mi fuerza, el autocontrol que tengo que emplear con ella es algo que jamás me había planteado, nunca lo hubiera necesitado, cuando desperté a esta nueva vida como un lobo, no había necesitado de control, por muy al contrario dejar que mi temperamento explosivo hiciera dominio de mí, me era completamente natural, y a ninguno de mis hermanos le había importado jamás, pero fue ella, esa maldita chica, quien vino a revolucionar dentro de mi cambiándolo todo, ahora estaba incompleto, me robo la mitad de mi voluntad, me robo la mitad de mi alma, de mis pensamientos, me robo el corazón, es una maldita ladrona, que aun sin saber el poder que ejerce en mí, ya me ha demostrado lo fácil que le es hacer lo que le viene en gana, un simple ¡bésame! Y ahí me tenia, obedeciendo a sus demandas.

Mis pensamientos continuaron en silencio, pero sabía bien que cualquiera de mis hermanos que estuviera transformado habría escuchado mis pensamientos, o conocerían de ellos tan pronto entraran en fase, por lo tanto todo lo anterior Jake lo había escuchado, por lo tanto Jake conocía en este momento todos mis sentimientos por ella, pero él no me trasmitía nada, solo me ayudaba a descargar mi odio, mi coraje, solo me ayudo a desahogarme, para poder volver a ella, o alejarme simplemente, irme, esa sería la solución a tanta mierda.

CAPITULO 10

¿Y DONDE QUEDO EL LOBITO?

Cuando entramos a esa casa aun no había asimilado las últimas palabras de Jared, de hecho ni siquiera entendía que había querido decir en ellas, "la casa de tu lobo" que tontería.

Cuando entramos al recibidor de esa hermosa casa, pude notar que ahí llevaba años sin entrar una mujer, al menos no una mujer con ganas de limpiar, todo era un completo desastre, ropa por donde quiera, ropa desgarrada en el suelo, al igual que zapatos deportivos rotos, pasamos a la sala, en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea había varios desgarrones, como si se hubiera metido un oso para hacer destrozos, camine hacia un pasillo que conducía al comedor, todo lleno de polvo, no se usaba aparentemente, una sabana amarillenta y sucia cubría parte de él, y las sillas estaban también cubiertas solo que estas con plástico.

La cocina era otra cosa, desbordaban platos sucios y comida en mal estado, la mayoría eran desechables, pero aun así no pude evitar sonreír, al ver que en el bote de basura había algunos sartenes y cucharones, al parecer fue mejor idea tirarlos que lavarlos. Me volví hacia Jared, como buscando respuestas y después de un largo rato de silencio le pregunte…

¿Esta casa es la de Paul verdad? –Si- me respondió, no le pregunte mas ni el me dijo mas nada, comencé a explorar aquellas habitaciones una a una, era una casa de dos plantas, en la parte de abajo se encontraba el recibidor, la sala el área del comedor una habitación vacía que bien podría ser una recamara, en ella solo había un colchón inflable, había otra habitación que era como un estudio, había unas altas estanterías con libros, y un mullido sillón faltaban algunos muebles, y las ventanas de esa habitación estaban selladas con madera. Se notaba que no era una habitación muy concurrida, al final del pasillo estaba la cocina muy grande y muy iluminada, la mesa de cuatro sillas que había ahí si se veía que era usada, aunque no aseada, regrese mis pasos para subir las escaleras que estaban cerca de la sala, mire por un momento hacia Jared pero este se había tumbado sobre uno de los sillones y estaba quedándose dormido, cuando alcance la planta alta me encontré de frente ante una puerta muy grande, supongo que esa era la habitación principal, pero al igual que todas las demás habitaciones esta se encontraba completamente sellada, estaban amuebladas pero no se usaban, solo el baño de la habitación principal parecía ser usado, había ropa de Paul, zapatos y todos sus objetos de aseo personal, no estaba sucio, pero tampoco estaba ordenado, mientras más veía, mas despertaba mi interés el saber quién era el, quien era ese hombre que apenas ayer me desnudo con sus besos.

Escuche ruidos en la parte de abajo así que Salí de la habitación justo cuando escuche la voz de Jake hablarme, ¿Bella donde estas? Acá estoy le respondí mientras ya bajaba las escaleras, ¿y Paul donde esta? Jacob ya no traía la misma ropa, andaba descalzo y se le veía sumamente agitado.

Necesitamos seguir hablando Bella, necesitas saber algunas otras cosas para que no te estés haciendo ideas que no son, Sam y Embry ya vienen para acá, nos reuniremos todos y responderemos a tus preguntas, pero tú también tendrás que respondernos unas cuantas, y por tu bien te ruego, contesta con toda sinceridad.

A los 10 minutos llegaron Sam y Embry, Jared ya había despertado y estaba sentado en la sala junto con Jacob, mirándome fijamente sin hablar, cuando les decía algo solo me decían que esperara a que llegaran los demás. Los demás, no incluía a Paul.

Sam me pidió que me sentara para comenzar la charla, y aunque me sentí renuente a obedecer, termine haciéndole caso, ya sentada comenzó la charla hablándome acerca de un tema que ya conocía bien, el tratado de paz entre los Cullen con la manada antigua, y la tregua que había de no agresión entre ambos, -como sabrás Bella, el tratado marca territorios que ni ellos ni nosotros podemos traspasar si ellos están en la zona, en este momento el tratado no aplica porque ellos se fueron, así que podemos movernos sin ningún problema por los alrededores de su propiedad, ya que eso es algo que también fue demandado en el tratado, pero cuando ellos vuelven, no podemos patrullar mas allá de nuestra frontera. Me comento Jake que piensas que nosotros matamos personas, y eso no es así Bella, nosotros estamos para proteger la vida, no para destruirla, nosotros aquí solo matamos vampiros, para eso fuimos creados, ellos son nuestros enemigos.

-pero Sam, ellos no lastiman personas, ellos se alimentan de animales, le contradije, pero él me respondió a eso, -Bella, nosotros no hablamos de la familia Cullen, sabemos que ellos son diferentes, aunque aun así no son bienvenidos en La Push, ya que no nos confiamos de ellos, el deseo de sangre vive en ellos, y no estamos por completo seguros que puedan abstenerse siempre, aun así nosotros luchamos con los otros vampiros, los que no se abstienen de la sangre humana, todas esas personas que han aparecido en las zonas cercanas aquí, han sido asesinadas por ellos, por vampiros, desgraciadamente hemos llegado tarde para salvarles, aunque no para matarles a ellos, nuestro secreto tu ya lo conocías bien Bella, por eso hablando con los líderes de nuestra tribu y acordamos que era necesaria esta charla, para que tu estuvieras atenta, pero sobre todo para que conocieras las dos versiones, y así pudieras hacerte más a la idea de donde te has estado metiendo, además de que ahora ya es prácticamente imposible mantenerte al margen pues Paul no lo permitiría, -

¿Qué tiene que ver Paul conmigo? Le pregunte ante su comentario que me dejo atónita, pero no recibí respuesta, un completo silencio se apodero de la sala, hasta que Jake dijo, es solo que Paul considera que al haber sido novia de un Cullen, y conociendo parte de sus vidas, era estúpido no hacerte parte de todo esto, -entiendo- respondí con una voz muy bajita.

- Ahora bien- me dijo nuevamente Sam, -necesito que me cuentes, hasta que punto estuviste involucrada con Cullen, tu brazo muestra una marca que claramente podemos definir como una mordida, ¿fueron los Cullen los que hicieron eso?-

Me puse pálida por el asombro de sus palabras, ellos estaban pensando lo que no era al igual que lo había hecho Paul.

-Cuando ellos, los vampiros, muerden a un humano no pueden controlarse hasta vaciarlos de sangre, les dije, esta marca que tengo en mi mano fue un ataque que sufrí, el día que me fui de la casa de Charlie, se que Charlie y ustedes piensan que me fui en un arranque de enojo pero no fue así, cuando los Cullen estaban aquí fuimos de paseo por el bosque, ellos jugaban beisbol mientras que yo los veía, pero en eso llegaron otros vampiros nómadas, ellos si bebían sangre humana lo supe al instante de verle a los ojos, el rojo que en ellos había era clara evidencia, todo iba bien pues los Cullen me protegieron de la vista de los visitantes, pero una ráfaga de aire llevo mi aroma hasta ellos eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer pareja de uno de ellos, y desde ahí todo se volvió una locura, al parecer me lo volví una obsesión de caza a uno de los vampiros, Edward se puso como loco, he intento llevarme lejos pero yo le dije que primero teníamos que ir con Charlie y hacer algo para que se quedara tranquilo y no peligrara, así que le dije que me largaría de la casa para regresar con mi madre, pero en realidad la familia de Edward estaba ocultándome de james, el vampiro nómada que quería matarme, su novia Victoria estaba ayudándolo a darme caza, y se las ingeniaron para acorralarme, esta mordida fue el ataque de James, pero Edward llego a tiempo para impedir que me matara, así que entre él y sus hermanos acabaron con james, la mordida trasmitió a mi veneno de vampiro, y Edward succiono el veneno para traerme a la vida, lo demás ya lo saben ustedes, se monto una farsa de un accidente, para justificar mis heridas, y regresamos aquí.

¿Por qué se fueron? Ese vampiro parecía muy enamorado de ti, no entiendo porque te abandono, y más aun si ya te habían mordido ¿por qué no permitió que te convirtiera el veneno?

-¿es obvio no?- Le dije, -el jamás me amo lo suficiente como para quererme parte de el por la eternidad, ¿van a volver? – no lo creo le respondí, y si así lo hicieran ya nada cambiara lo que ha pasado, hay cosas que jamás se podrán perdonar, -el amor todo lo perdona Bella-, me dijo Jake.

Hay situaciones que ni el amor puede justificar Jake. El tiempo pasa y deja su huella, y llegan nuevos tiempos, donde el pasado deja de encajar en el presente, y por lo tanto, no hay oportunidad de un futuro.

-creo que esta charla llego a su fin anuncio Sam, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos comento, Paul se fue, no sé cuánto tiempo, no sé si regresara, solo les pido que no lo molesten, cuando él se sienta listo, tomara sus propias decisiones, le comunicare todo lo que hemos hablado esta tarde, el necesita saber palabra por palabra, y el tiempo hará lo suyo, esto último lo dijo viéndome a la cara con una leve sonrisa, y añadió, Bella me gustaría que conocieras a Emily, es mi mujer, y es también la hermana de Paul, sería bueno que se hicieran amigas.

-claro que si- le respondí y acto seguido salieron todos, incluida yo, ya que Jake se ofreció llevarme de regreso a casa.

-Bella, mañana pasare por ti para llevarte a casa de Sam y Emily- me dijo Jake cuando me dejo en casa, así que me prepare para lo que sería una noche de largos pensamientos, y así llegar a un nuevo día.

CAPITULO 11

CONOCIENDO A PAUL.

Tengo tanto frio! Hacía semanas que esta sensación de vacío me había abandonado, siendo reemplazada por un manto de calor que abrazaba mi ser, y sin embargo esta noche nuevamente estoy aquí, hundida en mi cama, atemorizada del momento en que mis ojos se cierren, siento tanto miedo…

Estoy corriendo tras alguien, no puedo alcanzarle, no me da tregua, mis pulmones van a reventar, mis ojos rasos de lagrimas, mis mejillas húmedas hacen que el frio de la noche se incruste en mi rostro como dagas hirientes, no sé que me duele más, si el pasado o el presente, no se a que le tengo más miedo si a mi realidad o mi futuro, el también me está dejando, y nuevamente estoy llorando desconsolada, el se está perdiendo en la penumbra de la noche ya casi no lo puedo ver, PAUL! PAUL! REGRESAAA NO ME DEJES!...

Alaridos desgargantes salen de mi pecho, intento luchar, escapar de estas nuevas sensaciones de dolor, me está matando, quiero escapar de esto y no puedo me dueleee duele muchoooooo

BELLA DESPIERTA! BELLA! Algo me trajo nuevamente a la vida, vuelvo a respirar, un sueño, un mal sueño, PAPA! Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente al darme cuenta que nuevamente después de tantas semanas mis pesadillas habían vuelto, solo que esta vez algo iba peor, me sentí destazada, y no podía parar de llorar, ahí estaba nuevamente aferrada a mi padre, gritando aun, -se fue papa! Me abandono también! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Por primera vez esa noche no pude quedarme sola, Charlie durmió en mi cama abrazándome a su pecho, consolándome, aunque dormir no fue precisamente lo que hicimos, el acariciaba mi cabello mientras que yo entre sollozos intentaba calmar el vacio que en mi alma estaba, las horas pasaron en vela para los dos, ni Charlie ni yo pudimos dormir, solo estuvimos ahí, en silencio acompañándonos, esperando que llegara el nuevo día.

Cuando amaneció y decidimos comenzar con nuestro día, lo hicimos en completo silencio, se retiro a su habitación a cambiarse mientras que yo hacía lo propio en la mía, baje en silencio a preparar el desayuno, y el solidarizándose conmigo guardo silencio, no hubo preguntas, -me voy a trabajar Bella, ¿si quieres que me quede?... –no! No es necesario papa estaré bien, además no faltare al instituto, y en la tarde vendrá Jacob iremos a La Push.

Lo cierto es que no hice lo que dije, tan pronto se fue papa me trepe a la camioneta y me fui hacia la reserva, pero no fui a casa de Jake como inicialmente había pensado, sino que seguí mi camino hacia otro lugar, la casa de Paul.

Y ahí me encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, dudando si entrar o regresar, sentía la necesidad de tomar una de sus prendas, es como si inconscientemente supiera que el olor de Paul podría calmar mi desespero, mi dolor, ¿qué diablos está pasando conmigo?

Entre, hombre al fin tan desordenado que es, quizás no le molestara que limpie un poco, así que me di a la tarea de hacer el aseo comenzando por la cocina, necesitaba ventilarla y lavar los utensilios de cocina que estaban en la basura, así que limpie barrí sacudí, tire la basura guarde todos platos y cubiertos en su lugar, acomode las sillas en la mesa, coloque los mantelillos, y quite las cortinillas viejas de las ventanas de la cocina, busque entre los armarios otro juego, que combinaba bien con un mantel así que al final de un par de horas, esa área ya estaba más que presentable y se veía muy bonita.

Me sentí cansada así que entre a la habitación donde estaba el colchón inflable, sobre el había algunas almohadas, y mantas, supuse que Paul dormía ahí, me deje caer sobre el colchón y aspire profundamente entre sus almohadas, ahí estaba el aroma de él, tan penetrante, tan conciliador, que sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un sueño muy muy profundo,

Paul! Paul no me dejes! Suplicaba en mis sueños, un lobo gris enorme se acerco a mí, y se acostó a mi lado, invitándome a que me acercara aun mas a él, lo que hice instintivamente, -jamás te abandonare mi Bella, no podría hacerlo, no cuando tu llevas dentro de ti la mitad de mi alma, no cuando mi vida entera depende de tu risa, voltee a ver a mi lobo, y en su lugar estaba paúl, amándome con su mirada consolándome con sus palabras, mi sueño fue placentero, yo me encontraba en casa.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero entre sueños escuche que alguien me llamaba arrancándome asi de los brazos de mi amado, trayéndome mi inconsciencia a la realidad.

Bella? Bella estas aquí? Me levante automáticamente al escuchar la vos de Jacob –aquí estoy Jake- entro en la habitación y me sonrió mientras se vino hacia mí para abrazarme fuertemente, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me pregunto, y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar mientras le contaba cómo me sentía, ¡!ayy Jake! Anoche volvieron mis pesadillas, ¿es que esto jamás va a terminar? ¿Es que así será mi realidad de ahora en adelante? Yo iba a tu casa, pero no sé por qué no pare ahí, y llegue aquí, no sé que me está pasando, pero estar acostada aquí sobre ese colchón, pude dormir, pude descansar un poco, ayúdame Jacob, ya no se qué hacer como parar mi dolor, ¿aun lloras por Edward? Me pregunto con su rostro serio, y negué con mi cabeza, hundiéndome en su hombro, -no te preocupes bella, esto durara poco, mira nada mas la cara que traes, ve a lavarte para salir a caminar y cuando ya estés más tranquila iremos a casa de Sam, para que puedas conocer a Emily, ella te agradara, solo quiero advertirte una cosa, Emily sufrió un accidente hace un tiempo y ello marco la mitad de su rostro dejándole unas terribles cicatrices, así que por favor, no te le quedes viendo mucho, Sam se pone mal cuando pasa eso.

Hice lo que él me dijo, fui hacia la cocina, y me lave en el fregadero, cuando voltee hacia él, lo encontré con su cara sorprendida, ¿Qué pasa? Pregunte, como que ¿Qué pasa? Bella, hacia meses que esta cocina no estaba así, Paul no es precisamente un hombre muy ordenado, Emily venia cada tercer día a limpiarle, pero hace unos meses él le pidió que dejara de hacerlo, asegurándole que él se encargaría de mantener limpio, lo cual lógicamente no hizo, el pocas veces cocina aquí, por lo regular la comida que trae aquí es hecha en casa Emily, el duerme ahí en ese colchón donde tú estabas acostada, esta era la casa de sus padres, y ya que Sam hizo una casa para Emily acordaron que esta casa seria para él, para cuando se case.

Cuando dijo eso ultimo, cuando Paul se case, sentí una rabia dentro de mí, ganas de gritarle a Jake que Paul jamás se casara, que yo jamás lo permitiré, ¿Qué fue eso Bella? Pensé, estas celosa! Sentí celos de imaginar a Paul con una mujer, digo, no es como que me interese paúl, ¿o sí?

Salimos pero en lugar de ir a caminar, le pedí a Jake me llevara directamente a casa de Emily, tenia curiosidad de conocerla, o más bien tenia curiosidad de saber sobre Paul, así que nos subimos a mi camioneta y Jake manejo hacia la casa de Sam

La casita era pequeña pero hermosa, pintada de un color rojo vivo, con unas jardineras preciosas en la entrada, rebosantes de flores, bien diferente de donde veía, aquí si se sentía la presencia femenina, bajamos de la camioneta, y llegamos hasta el pórtico de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y salió a recibirnos Sam con una sonrisa gigantesca, Bienvenida a mi casa me dijo, pasen por favor !Emy ven a conocer a bella! A su voz le siguió la presencia de una mujer alta y hermosa de piel morena y ojos tan negros como los de Paul, su cabello negro brillaba dándole un tono azulado que lo hacía aun más precioso, y a pesar de esas enormes marcas en un lado de su cara, podía verse a una mujer dulce y hermosa, por algo la mirada de Sam se veía tan perdidamente enamorada. Ella era su razón de vivir.

¡Bella, cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte!- me dijo, -estaba desesperada por que llegaran-, y se me fue encima dándome un fraternal abrazo, que hizo que enseguida me sintiera tan cómoda en su casa,- a mí también me da mucho gusto conocerte Emily, Jake me ha contado que cocinas delicioso.

Bueno con lo que come esta jauría, hay que saber cocinar y bastante, me dijo en tono de broma, Sam y sus hermanos son muy grandes así que hay que estar inventando siempre nuevo platillos para sorprenderlos, esta casa siempre está abierta para todos ellos, y a mí me encanta cocinarles.

Nosotros vamos a salir un rato, comento Sam, las dejaremos solas para que se vayan conociendo y platiquen de lo que gusten, volveremos mas tarde. Se despidió dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Emily, y Jake me dijo, -luego te veo Bella-.

Salieron rumbo al bosque, y a los pocos segundos de perderse entre los árboles, escuchamos un par de aullidos, -no te asustes bella- me dijo Emily, son ellos, van a patrullar un rato en los alrededores, y mientras tu yo vamos a platicar, que te parece si hablamos un poco de mmmmmmm se quedo callada un rato como si pensara un tema del cual hablar para terminar la frase diciéndome, hablemos de mi hermano.

CAPITULO 12

MAS CONOSCO, MAS ME GUSTA.

-y porque hablar de tu hermano? Le pregunte haciéndome la idiota, cuando en realidad ese era el tema que quería tocar, -bueno creí que te gustaría saber quién es él, ya que supe que han tenido sus malos entendidos y me gustaría defenderle un poco, es mi hermano Bella, y aunque sé que es una persona poco tolerante, se que guarda dentro de sí un gran corazón, y no es tan malo como aparenta ser.

¿Tú lo has visto en su transformación de lobo? Le pregunte, se me quedo mirando y tras pensar un rato me dijo con una expresión muy triste,- Bella, estas marcas que tengo, no son de un accidente de auto como mucha gente cree, uno de los sentimientos más potentes que utilizan los lobos es el coraje la rabia la furia, les es muy fácil transformarse cuando se dejan dominar por esos sentimientos, el problema es que a veces no pueden evitar sentirse así, y pueden llegar a lastimar a la gente que está cerca de ellos en el momento de la trasformación, Sam y yo discutíamos una tarde, el tenia poco de haberme contado lo de su secreto, aun no éramos pareja pero había una atracción muy fuerte entre nosotros, era un sentimiento que no podíamos ocultar, es como si una fuerza nos atrajera uno al otro, no se si sepas que el era el novio de mi prima, Leah, -si algo supe de ello le dije- bueno el caso es que yo me sentía furiosa conmigo misma y con él, por esto que sentíamos, no sabía que era un sentimiento que no podíamos evitar, y peor aún, desconocía que ese sentimiento pasara lo que pasara jamás me abandonaría, siempre seria así, es mi alma gemela , aunque intentara alejarme de él, de nada serviría, su alma llamaría a la mía, y lejos de sentirme bien, solo me lastimaría, esa tarde el se puso tan furioso que comenzó a transformarse, y yo para mi desgracia estaba muy cerca de él, y la verdad es que aunque son lobos en apariencia, en tamaño dan mucho miedo, ya que alcanzan alturas más altas que un caballo Jake es el más alto de ellos, le sigue Paul y Sam que son del mismo tamaño, y Jared y ahora recientemente Embry se les unió son los mas pequeños, Sam se siente muy mal por haberme lastimado así, pero yo no le guardo sentimiento negativo alguno, pues se que no es su culpa y aunque no se lo perdona, con su amor y mi amor ni siquiera tomamos en cuenta esto, dijo mostrándome su rostro y su brazo que también estaban marcados.

Pero volvamos al tema de mi hermano, yo solo te pido que no lo juzgues tan duramente, es un cabezota, pero es bueno Bella, y estoy muy segura que jamás te va hacer daño.

-hoy fui a su casa – le confesé, y la verdad es que aunque la casa es muy bella, es demasiado desordenado, jajajajajja se reía Emily, ay Bella, es que el solo va ahí a dormir, el viene aquí conmigo para comer, pero el pasa mucho tiempo en su trabajo o patrullando la zona y el tiempo libre últimamente lo dedica o a dormir o a ir a cuidar de su amor secreto, me dijo esto guiñándome el ojo, pero semejante confesión me enfureció.

-Así que tiene novia! –no noooo, me contesto Emily, no tiene novia, pero hay alguien que le gusta y mucho, para mi más bien que está enamorado, las palabras de Emily eran como puñales diminutos encajándoseme por todo el cuerpo, pero yo qué derecho podía tener de rebatirle lo que me contaba, además, que podía a mi importarme la vida de Paul, digo si, admito que el beso que nos dimos, bueno ese beso en el que casi nos comimos estuvo de lujo, pero de ahí a morirme por saber quién es la tipa con la que anda alborotado naa no me importa ( ay Bellita, para que te haces idiota si sabes bien que si te importa) pensé para mí misma.

-Oye Emily, ¿y en que trabaja tu hermano?- Le pregunte intentando cambiar el tema de la supuesta conquista de Paul,-pues él tiene un restaurante en Port Ángeles, es un restaurante llamado "La bella Italia", ese era uno de los negocios que mis padres tenían y ahora él se encarga de él, aunque a Paul no le gusta hablar de esas cosas, el es muy sencillo sabes.

Dios mío! Es el mismo restaurante al que fuimos Edward y yo el día que me quisieron lastimar aquellos hombres, que vueltas da la vida y que pequeño es el mundo, ¿un restaurante Italiano? Pregunte con una sonrisa incrédula, -pues aunque no lo creas Bella, por parte de mi madre tenemos sangre italiana, mis abuelos son de allá, aunque mi madre nació aquí cuando mis abuelos decidieron dejar Italia, y aquí ella fue muy feliz con mi padre.

Mientras más cosas me contaba Emily de su familia, mas quería saber yo, ella me conto de los tiempos de escuela de paúl, de lo rebelde que siempre había sido, también me conto que antes era muy mujeriego, pero que de un tiempo a la fecha había cambiado mucho, que ya no salía como antes, aunque tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo, ella me conto que Paul estaba solo cuando paso lo de su transformación, el no sabía nada de esas leyendas, pues su padre jamás se las conto, -de hecho bella, si fuiste a casa de Paul, debes haber visto, los desgarres en la alfombra de la sala, me dijo Emily, haciéndome recordar las marcas que pensé habían sido de algún animal que había entrado a su casa, -pobre de mi hermano, el estaba solo cuando paso lo de su cambio, tenia días con fiebre muy alta según nos cuenta, y el día que paso, dice que solo comenzó a sentir que una ira incontrolable se apoderaba de él, y que de pronto su ropa callo desgarrada al suelo mientras el convulsionaba cambiando de forma, cuando se volvió un lobo, estaba muy asustado, y salió huyendo hacia el bosque sin rumbo que seguir, solo quería huir de esa situación en la que se encontraba, no sabía que es lo que pasaba, gracias a Dios en ese momento Sam estaba en su forma lobuna, y pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Paul, y así fue como acudió en su auxilio, lo calmo y le enseño como salir de su forma lobuna, le enseño lo básico, lo que el mismo, (Sam) había aprendido solo.

¿Se leen sus pensamientos? Pregunte con cara de "no lo puedo creer" –pues sí, me respondió, es una cosa de lobos, es para mantenerse en contacto y saber lo que harán en su forma lobuna, les funciona muy bien, aunque también tiene sus desventajas-, me dijo esto último con un rostro de vergüenza infinita, ¿Cómo desventajas? Pregunte, después de un largo suspiro me respondió, -pues mira, ese don les ayuda a comunicarse y así protegerse cuando protegen la reserva de los vampiros nómadas que intentan entrar aquí, pero sus desventajas son que no hay nada que ellos hagan que sea oculto a los demás hermanos, por más insignificante y pequeño que sea el pensamiento, todos ellos se enteraran, por ejemplo, si Sam, y yo nos besamos, ellos lo saben, y el problema no es solo eso, sino que aparte de Sam y Paul, los otros tres son muy jóvenes aun de edad, así que les gastan bromas muy pesadas, y pues eso avergüenza a cualquiera.

No podía creer lo que estaba Emily contándome, de pronto me puse de un rojo intenso, al recordar la manera en que Paul, me había besado en el bosque, y comencé a hiperventilar, que vergüenza, ahora hasta Jake sabia de eso, seguramente les serví a todos ellos de burla, y Emily pareció entender lo que pensaba porque comenzó a decirme, -Bella no te preocupes, ellos son como hermanos , se cuidan y protegen, y no hacen con mala intención el burlarse, simplemente es algo que no pueden evitar, les es imposible por más que traten de no hacerlo.

Entendía muy bien el punto de Emily, lo había vivido con Edward, cuando él no podía huir de los pensamientos de la gente, era algo para volverse loco, y muchas veces me dijo que a veces le gustaría no tener ese don, o poder desconectarse de los pensamientos de los demás, para así darle privacidad al menos a la gente que el amaba.

El tiempo se nos fue escapando conforme la plática seguía, le ayude a Emily con la cena de los chicos, aunque más bien parecía banquete de fiesta, no podía creer la cantidad de comida que ella preparaba, aunque podía sentir que lo hacía con todo el amor que les tenia y que para ella era un disfrute y no una carga.

Cuando llegaron los muchachos, se veían preocupados, pero no dije nada, sin embargo Sam comento en la mesa… -no he podido comunicarme con Paul, sigue sin entrar en su forma lobuna, ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme, si en un par de días, sigo sin noticias, iré a buscarlo, Emily solo asintió, mientras que los demás comenzaron a preguntar si ellos también irían o cual sería la estrategia, mientras que yo, comencé a asustarme, -tranquila Bella, lo traeremos de regreso-, me dijo Jake, pero Sam les dijo, solo iremos tu y yo Jake, los demás se quedaran a cuidar de la reserva, aunque espero no llegar a esto y que mañana o pasado el ya esté aquí por su propia cuenta.

Entonces me vino una pregunta que debí haberme tragado antes de hacerla, y si no está en su forma lobuna, ¿Cómo piensan dar con él? Y Jared me respondió, ¿ay Bella, pues como piensas que lo harán? Siguiendo su olor, tal como Paul siguió el tuyo el día que te encontró en el bosque y casi lo violas, termino eso con una sonora carcajada a la que se le unieron sus demás hermanos, mientras que yo me puse de mil colores deseando que la tierra me tragara.

CAPITULO 13

VISITA SORPRESA

Habían pasado ya los dos días que se había marcado Sam para buscar a Paul, pero a este parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado y aunque duraron tres días buscándolo no dieron con él, Emily supo que estaba en Canadá, cuando llamo al restaurante y le informaron ahí que el había llamado para dejar todo en orden y que los empleados no tuvieran problema alguna en su ausencia, además de que le había dejado un sobre con un mensaje a Sam, donde le pedía que se hiciera cargo de algunos pendientes del local, que estaría en su forma humana pues deseaba probarse a sí mismo si podría con la abstinencia de no tener alguien que le era muy importante y que no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría regresar.

Esa misma tarde escuche sin querer la plática que tenían Jacob y Sam, -el no sabe nada de lo que Bella nos conto, el esta lastimándose inútilmente- le decía Sam a Jake, pero si él no quiere volver no hay manera de hacerlo entender, ni siquiera sé donde exactamente esta, además el no es ningún chico, tendrá que pasar por sus propias luchas, pero él debería saber que esta lastimándola a ella también, ella y él se necesitan.

¿Ella y el, quien es ella para empezar de quien habla Sam?, me preguntaba.

Desde el día que fui a casa de Emily, comencé a visitarla más seguido, me gustaba que me contara cosas de su hermano éntrelas charlas que teníamos, aunque inconscientemente ella me había contado ya tanto de él, se notaba la devoción que ella sentía por él, también había decidido hacerme cargo de la limpieza de la casa de Paul, con los días la casa iba tomando forma, abrí algunas cortinas, barrí, sacudí, desinfle el colchón de aire y lo guarde, y en su lugar habilite la recamara principal que es la que tenia la cama más grande y bueno no era un secreto que esos chicos parecían gigantes, así que creí que esa sería la opción más adecuada, también descubrí que el dormir con algo de Paul, calmaba mi ansia y me relajaba al dormir, de alguna manera no me sentía sola, es como si su esencia estuviera impregnada en sus cosas y con ello calmaba mis sueños, haciéndolos tranquilos, (bueno no tan tranquilos pero al menos no gritaba en la madrugada como las dos noches seguidas a su ausencia).

Estaba por terminar una semana más y con esta ya serian dos semanas que el se había ido a no sé donde, yo me encontraba en la sala de la casa de Paul cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, ya pasaba del medio día, cuando me levante abrir, estaba parada junto a la puerta una mujer alta y hermosa que tenía un cuerpo delgado, piernas hermosas, vestía un diminuto vestido gris, y su cabello negro y lacio caía en cascada sobre sus hombros descubiertos, su piel era blanca pero ella lucia un bronceado espectacular, -¿Quién diablos eres tú?- me pregunto, mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza para enseguida pasarse sin pedir permiso al interior de la casa, -soy Bella, le respondí, y ¿y tú eres?... mi nombre es Devora, soy digamos, la novia de Paul, ¿el te contrato para que le limpiaras la casa? Me pregunto mirándome con ojos de menosprecio, no me dejo responderle sino que comenzó a contarme -Salí de viaje hace tres meses, en una gira de la compañía donde trabajo, pero ya estoy de regreso, el se enojo mucho conmigo porque me fui, y me dijo que si me iba era mejor que no volviera a buscarlo, pero sé que tarde o temprano me perdonara, además el es único y vengo a recuperar lo que es mío.

El no está- le dije de una manera mecánica, viendo hacia la nada, - ¿y donde esta? Me pregunto, -se fue de viaje le respondí, es todo lo que se seguramente Emily podría informarte mas, le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas con toda la intención de salir de esa casa, ¿preguntarle a Emily? Ay noooo me dijo, yo no me mantengo lejos de esa desfigurada, soy modelo niña, te imaginas si en mi agencia se enteraran de que tengo por cuñada a una mujer tan horrenda, si Paul no fuera tan bueno en la cama, créeme que hace mucho lo hubiera dejado, además que es obvio que esta deliciosamente guapo, ¿no lo crees? Me dijo mientras sonreía, a lo que yo le respondí, no lo sé, yo aquí solo vengo para hacer el aseo de la casa, y ya me retiro. Termine de agarrar mis cosas y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me derrumbe en mi cuarto, comencé a llorar de una manera desesperada, estaba consciente que sentía algo por Paul, algo tan fuerte pero que intentaba negarme, por miedo a volver a sufrir, pero que tontamente al parecer aquí solo había habido sentimientos de mi parte. Comencé a ver mis propias señales, me había adueñado de la intimidad de Paul sin su consentimiento, había sacado cosas de su casa, que ahora estaban aquí en mi habitación, una camisa, una almohada y la frazada que tenía en su colchón inflable ahora estaban sobre mi cama, dormir con ello me hacia bien y me negaba a regresarlo, mantenía las pesadillas lejos de mí, lo que si estaba más que decidida era a no volver a esa casa, no quería volver a encontrarme con Devora, la personificación de la belleza perfecta.

Al otro día me levante y fui al instituto como todos los días, decidí actuar como si no me importara nada, ya anteriormente había sufrido por amor, y esta vez no me daría el lujo de que me vieran derrotada, además entre Paul y yo no hubo más que un beso, una atracción de momento, y si siendo la Isabella tímida y debilucha me había ido tan mal, ahora cambiaria eso, yo ya no sufriría mas por amor.

Lo que si no podría asegurar es que los demás no sufrieran por mí, Jessica sería la primera, y yo lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Cuando me dirigía a la cafetería Mike se me acerco como todos los días, -Bella, quería preguntarte… si tu quisieras… no se…. Salir conmigo esta tarde- me voltee hacia él, me le quede mirando unos segundos y le dije….

¿Y por qué no?, Si! vamos a donde tú quieras Mike, pero ¿y Jessica? ¿Aun es tu novia no? No te importa si se entera, a lo que me respondió, no, ¿y a ti te importa? NO!.

CAPITULO 14

GENIAL! APRENDE BELLA DE TUS ERRORES!

Salir con Mike fue el peor error de mi vida, este chico sí que tenía problemas para mantener sus manos quietas, y alejar su asquerosa boca de mi era tarea de todos los días, ¿que le pasaba a este individuo?, el que haya aceptado salir con él, no le da derecho a querer meterme mano, ¿o sí? Así que desde esa primera cita desastrosa, trataba de evitarlo al máximo, -eso te pasa por haberle dado alas Bella- me decía Ángela quien se había convertido en mi paño de lagrimas y mi conciencia. Ahora ya no nos sentábamos en la hora del descanso todos juntos como antes, Jessica pasó de ser mi amiga hipócrita, a ser mi enemiga número uno, secundada por la estúpida de Lauren Mallory, esa tipa sí que me había odiado desde el principio, la envidia que me tenia se podía respirar desde la distancia, era una chica digna de lastima, en mi mesa ahora se sentaba Ángela y Ben. Mike a veces nos acompañaba y otras veces se sentaba en la mesa de Jessica, ellos habían terminado después de que Mike salió conmigo, al parecer Mike guardaba esperanzas de que pudiera andar conmigo algo que por supuesto tendría que sacarse del cerebro.

Las tardes después del instituto eran casi la misma canción, ya no iba a La Push, había pasado ya un mes desde que Paul se había ido, su hermana a veces venia a visitarme a mi casa, no le había contado de la visita de la "noviecita de Paul" más que nada porque no quería demostrar que me importaba, pero la realidad es que si me importaba, Emily intuía que no estaba de ánimos para charlas referente a su hermano y por lo tanto evitaba el tema, Jake venía muy seguido a visitarme, me contaba las locuras que hacían en la manada, las peleas con los vampiros y lo rápido que acababan con ellos, el era un gran amigo para mí y yo agradecía tenerlo cerca de mí, cuando le contaba de mi curiosidad de verlo en su forma lobuna, el me cambiaba el tema diciéndome que ya vería un lobo en su momento, que esperara un poco más, que el aun no se sentía seguro de transformarse delante de mí.

Al siguiente día era martes, otro día de escuela aunque hoy sería diferente, pasarían nuevas cosas que cambiaria mi vida por entero.

Ese día en especial el nuevo chisme del instituto era Derek, el chico nuevo, era hijo del médico que había reemplazado a Carlisle el había tardado en alcanzar a su padre porque tenía que terminar el curso en el que estaba, para comenzar el nuevo aquí. Además de que su madre aun no encontraba la casa perfecta para ella, no cabe duda de todo lo que uno se entera por medio de los chismes, ya me habían contado cómo era él, muy alto, guapísimo, de cabello castaño como el mío, ojos azules y lo más importante para todas las chicas, sin novia.

Estábamos sentadas en la cafetería al inicio de clases ya que habíamos llegado temprano Ángela Ben y yo, desayunábamos un tazón de cereales, cuando le vimos entrar, vio hacia todos lados y de pronto enfoco su mirada sobre mí, me extendió una hermosa sonrisa y camino con paso seguro hacia nosotros, ante la mirada envidiosa de Jessica y Lauren, que estaban ahí como cada mañana chismeando de lo que se pudiera, -hola- me dijo, -¿me puedo sentar con ustedes? Esto de ser nuevo no es muy gratificante la verdad- dímelo a mi- respondí, siéntate y bienvenido le dijimos, conforme pasaban los minutos, nos presentamos con él y el con nosotros, mi nombre es Derek Anderson, el mío es Isabella Swan, el mío es Ángela…. Y así nos presentamos todos y comenzamos a dialogar mientras que con el rabillo del ojo veía claramente como Jessica se moría por venir a mi mesa, ¿que la detenía? Considerarme su enemiga, jajajaja me reí internamente, hasta que las cosas no salen como ella esperaba.

Insólitamente la mayor parte de las clases las teníamos juntos Derek y yo, y como él no conocía a nadie más, se volvió mi sombra en el instituto, comenzamos una amistad que sentía podía ser muy sincera, le había contado que antes que él, la novedad había sido yo, y que al ser tan tímida y poco sociable había sido blanco de innumerables malos entendidos, el cada vez se veía más confiado conmigo, y comenzó a contarme cosas de su vida, al final de las clases, ya nos llevábamos genial, y quedamos de salir juntos y así mostrarle el pueblo.

Así paso el resto de la semana, las chicas me veían con odio imaginándose que Derek y yo estábamos saliendo como pareja, ya que donde quiera se nos veía juntos y a veces salíamos los cuatro en pareja Ángela con Ben y yo con él, el viernes de esa semana Derek me llevo de regreso a casa en su auto, y nos despedimos con un beso que estuvo muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, lo que me puso nerviosa evidenciándome ante él, pero él me dijo Bella respira, y discúlpame no fue mi intención incomodarte, y este fin de semana si no tienes otra cosa que hacer me gustaría que saliéramos para contarte más de mi, y así puedas conocerme para que ya no te pongas roja cuando te bese ok- la verdad es que aun no sé si haya planes para el fin de semana Derek, le dije, que te parece si yo te llamo mas noche- ok me dijo y nos despedimos y él se fue en su auto y yo entre en la casa.

Había pasado media hora cuando alguien comenzó a tocar en la puerta, cuando la abrí me encontré con un hombre alto que me veía con ojos risueños, era Jake, -hola Jake pasa le dije, el pasó y me dijo muy emocionado, Bella no acepto un no por respuesta ok, mañana vendré por ti en la tarde, tenemos una fiesta en La Push, y tu estas invitada, además de que te tengo una sorpresa que no podrás creer. Se veía tan emocionado que no tuve corazón para negarme pero le comente, ¿oye Jake podría ir acompañada? Claro Bella tu puedes llevar a quien quieras me dijo, entonces le comente que no viniera por mí que me dijera la hora y que yo y mi acompañante llegaríamos, -bien como quieras Bella- si tu prefieres manejar allá tu. Y ya me voy que hoy me toca hacer el patrullaje de noche y Sam debe estar furioso por mi tardanza.

Esa noche antes de irme a mi cuarto le llame a Derek y lo invite a La Push, el acepto enseguida y nos pusimos de acuerdo en que nos iríamos en su auto.

Al otro día llego a la hora acordada y después de acordar con mí padre que llegaríamos un poco tarde, salimos rumbo a la Push, le indique a Derek donde quedaba la casa de Jake, cuando llegamos Jake salió a recibirnos, por la cara que puso no pareció agradarle mi acompañante, pero fue educado y lo saludo de una manera cordial.

Mientras que Derek se quedo platicando un momento con Billy Jake me hablo para que le ayudara a subir algunas bandejas de comida para la fiesta, -¿y que se festeja Jake?, se me quedo mirando unos segundo y luego me respondió, -esta fiesta es idea de Sam y Emily, y se ha invitado a los amigos de la reserva, te agradara, me dijo aunque luego corrigió al levantar la vista y echarle un vistazo a Derek, o quizás no, con eso que ahora vienes tan bien acompañada con tu nuevo novio, no le dije que Derek solo era mi amigo, la verdad es que daba lo mismo hacer aclaraciones, no venían al caso, cuando terminamos de subir las cosas Derek nos estaba ayudando también, así que Jake nos dijo, -bueno es hora del show- vamos a la playa.

Cuando llegamos a la playa estaban ahí ya los chicos con algunos amigos mas que no conocía y varias chicas muy guapas, entre ellos también estaba Emily que al verme me tendió una sonrisa y se acerco a nosotros, -hola Bella- me saludo dándome un abrazo muy fraternal, -hola Emily, mira te presento a Derek, el está conmigo en el instituto es nuevo aquí en el pueblo tiene poco que llego a vivir aquí, -hola mucho gusto- le dijo y él le respondió de la misma manera la verdad es que Derek era muy carismático y le agradaba a todas las personas que conocía.

La fiesta comenzó a lo grande, había varias fogatas y música a todo lo que daba los chicos y chicas bailaban alrededor de ellas, habían puesto varias mesas con lo necesario para el banquete y en otra había bandejas llenas de comida, todos disfrutaban a lo grande, y Derek y yo no éramos la excepción el me había convencido de bailar y aunque bailar no era lo mío el prácticamente me cargaba, facilitándolo todo, estábamos igual de contentos, pero de pronto Emily se acerco a mí, y me dijo en secreto para que Derek no se diera cuenta, Bella allá viene la razón de esta fiesta, y apuntando hacia el bosque por donde se iba a la casa de su hermano vimos salir de entre los arboles a mi tormenta personal…Paul.

CAPITULO 14

ME IMPORTAS UN CARAJO!

Conforme Paul caminaba hacia nosotros no me veía a mí, veía directamente a Derek con una mirada que de ser balas, mi amigo ya estaría más que muerto, Emily se separo de mi y corrió a su encuentro, -¡Paul! Se abrazaron e intercambiaron palabras de cariño, -te extrañamos mucho, no vuelvas hacer nada parecido por favor! Le decía Emily, Paul se me quedo mirando y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aliento, sentí como mi pulso comenzaba su acelero a tal punto que pensé que se me saldría por la boca, el dejo a Emily para acercarse a donde estaba yo junto a Derek, -Derek por favor sígueme la corriente yo luego te explico, le dije en secreto a mi amigo mientras que Paul llego a nosotros y me saludo, -hola Bella- hola Paul respondí, desviando mi mirada de él para mirar a Derek, ¿no me presentas? Me pregunto y yo le conteste, - claro que si, mira Paul, el es Derek Anderson, mi novio, Derek él es Paul Young, el hermano de Emily, por quien se celebra esta fiesta al parecer.

Cuando dije eso Derek me abrazo más fuerte de la cintura acercándome hacia él, y le dijo mucho gusto Paul, ¿con este tipo de bienvenidas hasta dan ganas de irse más seguido verdad?, -cuando quieras te puedes largar- le contesto Paul de una manera tosca, -digo así Isabellita te organizara un fiestón para cuando regreses, si es que regresas claro. Lo que menos quería era provocar a Paul y que este fuera a perder los estribos, así que camine unos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de irme de ahí junto a Derek pero Paul nos detuvo tomándome del brazo y zafándome de Derek me pego muy cerca de él diciéndome,- Bella, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste en mi casa, me dijo Jake que fue un detalle tuyo y me encanto, parece un espejo reluciente, que pena que la hayas conocido en el estado en que la tenia-, recordarme lo que hice en su casa, me trajo a la memoria la visita que tuvo el ultimo día que estuve ahí, por lo que le respondí, ¿Qué pena conocer en ese estado a quien Paul? no te preocupes Paul, como le dije a tu novia cuando llegó a disponer de la casa, confundiéndome con la mucama, era parte de mi trabajo de sirvienta- él se puso muy serio y yo aproveche para zafarme de él y regresar al lado de Derek, voltee hacia él y le dije, luego te paso la factura de lo que me debes por mi servicio, y entonces el me dijo con la sonrisa mas cínica que podía ponerme, -espero que de esa cuenta, descuentes la camisa, la almohada y la frazada que te llevaste, esa camisa es una de mis favoritas, y la extraño horrores.

No le respondí nada, simplemente nos alejamos de él, de pronto la fiesta ya no me agradaba tanto, estuvimos un rato mas en una orilla de la fogata mas grande, Derek se había sentado en un tronco que estaba cerca de la fogata pues a mí ya me había dado algo de frio, y me sentó en sus piernas, lo que estuve a punto de oponerme, pero él me dijo –bella ya me di cuenta que entre ese chico y tu hay una fuerte atracción, así que si lo que quieres es darle celos es mejor que te quedes aquí en mis piernas, y no te preocupes amiga, esto en nada confunde la amistad sincera que hay entre tú y yo.

Al parecer Derek sabia de que hablaba, ya que Paul parecía matarnos con la mirada y en varias ocasiones Sam lo había detenido cuando se dirigía hacia nosotros, sentí que ya estaba siendo suficiente de esta fiesta así que le pedí a Derek que era hora de irnos, nos levantamos y fuimos hasta donde estaba Emily Paul y Sam, agradecí la invitación y les dije que ya era hora de que Derek y yo nos retiráramos, Derek por su parte le dijo a Emily que estaba encantado con el lugar que la playa le parecía muy hermosa y que había disfrutado mucho la velada, Emily nos agradeció haber venido, pero Paul cada vez se notaba mas furioso.

Nos retiramos rumbo al auto de Derek cuando nos dio alcance Paul, agarrándome de la cintura, su rostro estaba más que furioso, sus manos temblaban y me dijo ¿tan pronto se va la parejita de tortolos? Pero si la noche apenas comienza Bella, Derek se acerco a donde estábamos y Paul me soltó, entonces Derek me tomo de la mano y le dijo a Paul, de verdad gracias por la fiesta Paul, pero mi novia y yo ya tenemos que irnos, mañana tenemos un compromiso y debemos dormir.

Paul lo ignoro por completo y se dirigió a mi cambiando su rostro de enojo por una cara cínica y me dijo, me sorprendes Bella, me contaron que hace unos días estabas saliendo con un tal Mike y ahora lo cambiaste por el chico bonito que acaba de llegar, tu sí que eres rápida.

-¿y a ti que más te da Paul? O que, ¿quieres formar parte de la lista de "amiguitos" que tengo? Le dije viéndolo directo a los ojos.

¡ESTAS LOCA! Me grito, -¡TU A MI ME IMPORTAS UN CARAJO BELLA!, me asusto escucharlo gritarme pero de pronto se calmo y me dijo de la manera más cínica posible mientras sonreía, -además teniendo a Devora ¿tú crees que pondría mis ojos en alguien así como tú?, no te equivoques Bella, yo paso de las niñitas sosas como tú-.

¡BUENO YO CREO QUE YA ESTUBO BIEN DE INSULTOS! Le dijo Derek con voz alta, ella no está sola Paul, ahora me tiene a mí, yo no sé qué diablos haya pasado entre ustedes en el pasado, pero ahora solo es eso, PASADO, así que déjala en paz.

Derek me tomo del brazo y me subió al auto, cuando voltee hacia donde Paul estaba, lo vi corriendo de regreso a la fiesta, mientras que Derek se subía al auto y salíamos de ahí rumbo a mi casa.

CAPITULO 15

PACTO DE AMIGOS

Durante el trayecto de la reserva a la casa, Derek no me dijo nada y respeto mi silencio, pero justo antes de llegar a mí casa mis lágrimas me traicionaron, y comencé a llorar de una manera incontrolable, habían sido demasiadas emociones, -¡perdón… perdón… le dije, -él se fue hace poco más de un mes, nadie sabía nada de donde estaba, ni siquiera sabíamos si se encontraba bien, yo…yo tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, hay cosas… cosas que pasaron… cosas que no puedo contarte… Mientras más hablaba mas lloraba, Derek me abrazo y trato de consolarme pero le pedí me dejara seguir necesitaba sacarlo todo, estaba ahogándome, tanto dolor, coraje, angustia, todo este revoltijo de sentimientos, -él ni siquiera anduvo conmigo, solo fue un par de besos, pero algo paso, algo robo dentro de mí, y algo metió en mi alma, fui a su casa y le robe su camisa, solo así logro dormir en las noches, el olor de su camisa, el olor ya se fue, mis pesadillas están volviendo, ¿porque me beso? No debió hacerlo, que me está pasando, lo odio tanto, el tiene novia, es una modelo, una modelo Derek una mujer hermosa no una estudiante de instituto insignificante, el jamás pondría sus ojos en alguien como yo.

Y así seguí lamentándome mientras que Derek escuchaba en silencio esperando a que terminara de sacar todo.

Cuando pasó un rato de silencio el me dijo, -Bella, yo no sé, no puedo opinar de lo que has pasado con él, ni que es lo que te une o no o que sientes tu o siente él, lo que sí puedo decirte con toda seguridad, es que tu no necesitas compararte con ninguna mujer, por el simple hecho de que eres tan única que duele, solo debes aprender a creer en ti Bella, apenas llevo una semana en el instituto y me es suficiente como para saber que varios chicos ahí se sienten atraídos por ti, y no solo por tu físico que es hermoso, sino también por esa alma pura que se te manifiesta a flor de piel, eres única Bella, y eso es algo que no tienes que demostrarle a nadie, si él es tan idiota de no ver lo valiosa que eres, entonces déjame decirte que no te merece, yo te considero mi mejor amiga, y espero que esto sea reciproco, y de verdad quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, y por el momento quiero proponerte un plan, hagamos un pacto, y veamos a donde lleva todo esto.

¿Y qué pacto será ese? le pregunte, sigamos con la mentira que le dijimos, que el crea que es verdad que somos novios, dejemos correr e chisme en el instituto, de esa manera me ayudas también a mí, para quitarme de encima a la impertinente de Jessica que no para de insinuárseme.

Pactamos ese acuerdo y después de un rato de estar platicando sentados en la escalera de la entrada de mi casa, nos despedimos.

Más bien lo despidió Charlie cuando salió a decir que ya era tarde, lo vi perderse en la calle, y después entramos a la casa Charlie y yo, yo me disponía a limpiar la cocina para luego irme a dormir, pero Charlie tenía otros planes, y comenzó con su interrogatorio, que pasa entre el chico Anderson y tu Bella? Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, nada papa le respondí, bueno si, el y yo estamos saliendo, ya sabes como pareja, ¿hay algún problema con eso Charlie? No, no lo hay me respondió, ok entonces me retiro a dormir. Buenas noches papa, buenas noches hija y subí las escaleras dejándolo ahí con su mar de preguntas atoradas, segura estaba que no terminaría el fin de semana sin soltármelas todas.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación no logre ni encender la luz cuando sentí un brazo rodeando mi cintura y una mano tapando mi boca para que no gritara, la obscuridad en mi habitación no ayudaba en nada y por el contrario me lleno de terror, hasta que una vocecita que ya conocía bien me dijo de una manera muy seductora mientras mordía mi oreja poniendo mi piel erizada, -vengo a pagarte por tus servicios ofrecidos Isabelita-.

¡Suéltame! le dije cuando aflojo su mano de mi boca sin retirarla completamente, te soltare si me prometes que no gritaras ni harás que Charlie venga corriendo, ¿estarás calladita hermosa? ¿O quieres que te calle metiendo mi lengua a tu boca para que juegue un ratito con la tuya? Porque si mal no recuerdo, la ultima vez se entendieron muy, muy bien.

La cercanía del cuerpo de Paul estaba poniéndome a mil, y podría jurar que a él le pasaba lo mismo pues pude sentir en mi espalda baja su abultada erección abrirse paso en su pantalón, ok, ok estaré callada, ahora dime qué diablos quieres y después lárgate de aquí.

Escuche lo que le dijiste a tu papa, no me gusta estar de chismoso pero bueno, no pude evitarlo estaba entrando a tu habitación cuando se lo dijiste, la verdad es que pensé que bromeabas cuando me lo dijiste en la reserva, ¿qué pretendes Bella?, ¿quieres provocar mis celos?, porque si es eso, debo decirte que lo lograste, estoy celoso, no me agrada nada la idea de que esta boquita, (acariciaba mis labios con sus dedos mientras que su aliento golpeaba mi rostro haciéndome estremecer) este besando otros labios que no sean los míos, aunque…de pronto se alejo de mi un par de pasos, y me sonrió , si lo que quieres es comparar mis besos con los de ese tal Mike y ese tal Derek y darte cuenta que no hay comparación, por mi no hay problema Isabellita-.

-Claro, que puede importarte, si mis besos no le llegan a los de tu noviecita la modelo ¿no?, le dije apartándome de él, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-pues debo reconocer que Devora no solo besa bien, hay muchas otras cositas que me da, y me encantan, pero eso no lo puedo comparar contigo, porque "aun" (dijo esa palabra remarcándola claramente) no me has dado lo que Devora, ahora ¿si quieres?, podemos probar y así comparar.

Me le fui encima para darle una cachetada, pero él me abrazo para inmovilizar mis brazos, y comenzó a soplar en mi rostro, para alejar los mechones de cabellos que habían caído sobre mi cara, mientras me miraba con su sonrisa petulante, -eres una gatita rabiosa, y tus uñitas están muy afiladitas, pero en mi rostro no es donde quiero que dejen sus marcas, aunque no tengo inconveniente de prestarte mi espalda, para que tatúes tu nombre con ellas, mientras que al mismo tiempo yo puedo usar lo que guardo en mi pantalón (y bajo la vista a su abultada erección insinuándoseme), para así dejarte mi nombre grabado en un lugar donde nadie más pueda verlo.

¿Que acaso este chico es un idiota?, si ya me es difícil controlarme estando cerca de él, insinuándoseme así, me provocara una combustión interna, así que armándome de valor, y fingiendo un rechazo que estaba muy lejos de sentir le dije…

¡Eres un maldito infeliz que piensa que puede hacer conmigo lo que se te venga en gana!, ¿quién te crees que eres Paul?, ¿por qué no vas a que la modelo esa con la que andas te quite lo caliente?, ¡anda ve con ella para que alimente mas tu jodido ego de macho y a mí me dejas en paz! ¡Me siento muy feliz con Derek y jamás lo traicionaría ni contigo, ni con nadie! ¡Quiero que te largues de mi habitación o voy a gritar!-, me soltó de pronto acercándose a la ventana, y antes de salirse por ella me dijo, -vamos a ver Bellita cuanto te dura el gusto de andar con tu noviecito ese, y por cierto, ahí te deje en la cama la camisa que traía puesta, para que inhales de ella toda la noche- me aventó un beso tronado mientras reía con todo cinismo, saliendo por la ventana y perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

CAPITULO 16

METIENDOME EN PROBLEMAS

Esa noche dormí como un ángel, aferrada a su camisa que me envolvía con el aroma de su piel, claro está, tuvo que pasar varias horas y un buen baño de agua fría para poder contener el deseo con el que Paul me había dejado, y otra cosa que también note fue que esa noche volví a sentirme segura, es como si de pronto ya no estuviera sola.

Si mi padre supiera que el tipo de hombres que me atraen son de leyenda estilo pesadilla y que aparte, les da por entrar por las ventanas hace mucho que seguro hubiera puesto rejas en toda la casa y hasta una barda tan alta con alambrada y sensores de movimiento, aunque posiblemente ni una cosa ni otra, serviría de nada para evitar que alguno de ellos llegara hasta mi, posiblemente si ellos no entraban yo hubiera salido por ellos.

Pero bueno fantasear se me da muy fácilmente.

Domingo, esa mañana me desperté muy temprano y con una energía que me hacia desear hacer algo un tanto diferente a lo siempre acostumbrado, así que después de desayunar y que mi padre se despidiera para irse a pescar con Billy yo tome el teléfono y le llame a Derek. –hola espero no haberte despertado- hola Bella, y no, ya tenía rato despierto (la verdad es que no le creí su vos ronca y somnolienta me decía todo lo contrario) ¿Qué haremos hoy cerebro? Preguntó riéndose –pinky, ¡tratar de conquistar el mundo!- le respondí en tono de burla, -Jajaja, solo dame una hora y me tendrás ahí en tu casa ok? Me dijo, ok, le respondí y colgamos.

Antes que llegara ya lo esperaba fuera de casa, estaba ansiosa y no tenía ni idea del porque, me sentía muy extraña como si estuviera siendo vigilada, y no sé porque presentía que ese sentimiento era asunto de lobos.

Y bien ¿a dónde vamos? me pregunto, -a donde nos lleve el viento- conteste.

El viento nos llevo a Port Ángeles, invitamos a Ben y Ángela para acompañarnos, cuando llegamos nos fuimos a pasear a un zoológico, y ya tarde fuimos al cine, la verdad es que pasar un domingo de amigos fue algo fenomenal, cuando salimos los chicos quisieron ir a cenar y ahí fue cuando la suerte me cambio, decidieron ir al restaurante "la bella Italia" genial, al restaurante de Paul.

Cuando entramos todo tranquilo, fuimos a una mesa cualquiera y nos sentamos, yo me sentía un poco tensa, la verdad es que hubiera querido comer cualquier cosa en la calle antes de entrar ahí, pero ni modo la mayoría opino y ganó, la última vez que había estado aquí había sido con Edward, y ahora vuelvo a estar aquí, que extraño sentir. Justo cuando estábamos por ordenar vi salir de una puerta del fondo a Paul, se veía guapísimo, todo vestido de negro y bien peinado parecía sacado de una revista, estaba hablando con algunos encargados cuando de pronto giro su vista hacia la puerta de entrada, lo que me hizo automáticamente hacer lo mismo, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la despampanante Devora fue la recién llegada y se dirigía hacia él, él le sonrió y al encontrarse con ella se saludaron de beso en la mejilla, sentí de pronto una energía destructora correr por mis venas, es como si una fuerza dentro de mi me dijera "el es tuyo aléjala".

La mesa donde nos habíamos sentado estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar inadvertida por Paul, y mi mente agradecía que así fuera, ya que la noche pasada en mi habitación me había dejado lo suficientemente agitada como para aguantar otra ronda igual hoy, pero desgraciadamente mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban en armonía esa noche, ya que involuntariamente comencé a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa de una manera escandalosa, mientras mis ojos ideaban la manera de fulminar a esa modelito estúpida.

Mis acompañantes pronto notaron mi falta de serenidad y Ángela se preocupó, -¿Bella que te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- me pregunto un tanto angustiada, no me pasa nada Ángela, ordenen por mi por favor, rabioles estará bien, iré al sanitario no tardo-.

Me levante y me escabullí lo más rápido posible de la vista de Paul, necesitaba refrescarme un poco la cara, las ganas que sentía de sacarle los ojos a esa tipa me sobrepasaba, estos sentimientos jamás los había sentido antes y de alguna manera me asustaban tanto como me gustaban, -¡MALDITO PAUL, CON QUE DERECHO ME RECLAMA ESTAR SALIENDO CON DEREK!- dije en vos alta, asustando a una chica que se encontraba en el sanitario también.

Salí del sanitario para volver a la mesa, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando voy viendo que Paul y su amiga estaban en la mesa nuestra saludando a mis amigos, llegue hasta ahí, y Derek se levanto automáticamente para ayudarme a sentar en un gesto de caballerosidad que en ese momento ni siquiera agradecí, mientras comentaba, - a mira ya llego Bella- hola- salude y me deje caer en la silla.

Pero qué casualidad, mira nada más se trata de tu sirvienta Paul, por cierto no hace muy buen trabajo he, la casa aun tenia polvo cuando llegue ahí- dijo Devora de una manera déspota y humillante, Paul al notar mi enojo y humillación dijo -Devora ella no es mi sirvienta, el detalle que tubo conmigo al limpiar mi casa es algo que no tengo con que pagárselo, y estoy muy agradecido, y el trabajo que hizo fue excelente la casa jamás había estado tan hermosa, de verdad muchas gracias Bella-, me dijo mientras con su mirada parecía tratar de consolarme por los comentarios hirientes de su noviecita, -no te preocupes Paul, lo que hice en tu casa fue solo para pasar el tiempo, una ayuda que se le puede ofrecer a cualquiera-, le dije, -además dudo que tu noviecita aquí presente pueda siquiera pasar un dedo por alguna mesa para comprobar su limpieza, no sea que se le rompa una uña de sus delicadas manos ¿verdad Devora?.

–tú lo has dicho… ¿ay como dijiste que te llamabas?, me pregunto Devora, intentando ser más grosera de lo que ya era, -nunca dije querida- le respondí levantándome de la mesa para estar al mismo nivel que ella, (realmente decir el mismo nivel no era lo correcto ya que ella era mucho más alta que yo, casi del mismo vuelo que Paul) cuando hice el movimiento de levantarme me siguió Derek levantándose a mi lado, dándome su apoyo a lo que fuera hacer.

Dicho movimiento hizo que Paul se le cuadrara a Derek, pero casi perdió los estribos cuando escucho lo que me dijo, -¿te sientes mal amor?, ¿quieres que nos retiremos?, Derek estaba jugando muy bien su papel de novio a pesar de que eso podía implicar que todo saliera realmente mal entre ellos dos, note la mirada de Ángela y Ben, cuando escucharon a Derek, estaban sorprendidos, ya que sabían que él y yo solo éramos amigos, pero no dijeron nada y yo de alguna manera les hice saber que luego les explicaríamos.

¿Cómo que la dulce Isabelita se siente mal? Dijo Paul, cambiando el tono completamente a uno con mayor cinismo, atrapando mis ojos en su mirada, -no me pasa nada mi amor- le dije a Derek sin dejar de mirar a Paul, -¿por qué no te llevas a tu noviecita Paul y nos dejas cenar? Le dije –ay si Paul, ni que fuera gente importante, míralos solo son unos adolecentes, - ups perdón anciana- dije mientras ladeaba mi vaso con refresco sobre la mesa de manera en que salpicara a Devora en respuesta a su comentario, ¡ay ayy! Grito, dando un brinco hacia atrás, ¿PORQUE NO TE FIJAS INUTIL? Me grito mientras lloriqueaba, Paul se rio, moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación y le extendió una servilleta a Devora con intención de ayudarle a limpiarse, lo que encendió mi ira, y celos, y antes que esta la tomara, se la arrebate yo, -¿presta acá, le dije yo le ayudo, o acaso no fui la inútil que la ensucio?, poco a poco fui saliéndome de control, ¡VAMOS AL SANITARIO ESTUPIDA PARA LIMPIARTE! Le dije mientras la agarraba del brazo con intención de matarla estando ahí, estaba consciente que ella era más grande que yo, pero la verdad me importaba poco, quería matarla.

Ey gatita aquí no me hagas espectáculos que me correrás a los clientes-, me dijo Paul para detenerme mientras me arrebataba de las manos el brazo de Devora quien miraba confundida, pero lejos de calmarme me encendió mas, Derek intentaba hacer lo propio tomándome del brazo a mí para contenerme, y mis amigos Ángela y Ben, estaban cada vez mas hundidos en la mesa, asustados de lo que veían, -Bella cálmate por favor, me decía Derek- ¡NO! Grite, y me le fui encima a Devora con la servilleta aun en la mano y comencé a pasársela por la cara agresivamente y después por su inmaculado vestido manchándoselo mas con su propio maquillaje, todo paso tan rápido, la tipa perdió el equilibrio y yo me le fui encima montándome sobre ella, y comencé a jalonearla del pelo, al mismo tiempo Paul intentaba zafarme de mi agarre, mientras Derek intentaba hacer lo mismo, pidiéndome que me calmara.

¡EL ES MIO MALDITA, ALEJATE DE EL! Le grite a Devora, y al mismo instante reaccione a lo que dije, y deje que los chicos me levantaran, la vergüenza se apodero de mi, y a punto estuve desmayarme al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡Dios mío había deseado matar a la novia de Paul!, pensé horrorizada mientras la gente me miraba incrédula, no sabía que me había pasado, mis amigos estaban asustados, Derek intentaba consolarme, y Paul le pedía a Devora que fuera a su oficina, y que allí lo esperara.

-Déjame sacarla de aquí- le pidió Paul a Derek, y sentí que unos brazos ardientes me levantaban yo ni sabía de que estaba hablando hasta que estuvimos afuera del restaurante, y note que aun me tenia acurrucada en su regazo -¿me puedes explicar que fue todo eso Bella?- Me preguntaba Paul, con una mirada tan tierna, pero sorprendida me di cuenta que lejos de estar enojado, la situación le había divertido, y cuando note que su rostro comenzaba a acercarse a mí para besarme dije.

-Derek vámonos por favor, Paul al instante me bajo para que me pusiera en pie y ya estando así Ángela me abrazo mientras nos dirigíamos al auto, seguidas por los chicos, mientras que Paul se quedaba ahí al pie de la entrada de su restaurante.

CAPITULO 17

LA IMPRIMACION

Camino a casa los chicos iban callados sin hablarme, yo me sentía morir de la vergüenza, no sabía ni cómo justificar mi conducta, esa no era yo algo se había apoderado de mí y me había hecho actuar de una manera impulsiva, que digo impulsiva, de una manera desquiciada, parecía un animal en celo atacando mis posibles rivales, -yo de verdad siento mucho lo ocurrido- les dije a mis amigos, -Ángela de verdad siento tanto haberte involucrado en esta situación, no sé qué diablos me paso (claro que si lo sabía, estaba enferma de celos, esa tipa estaba disfrutando de los besos las caricias del tiempo de Paul, un tiempo que deseaba tener yo gozar yo disfrutar yo) Derek… -Shhh Bella, no pasa nada no te estamos juzgando al contrario, a cualquiera nos puede pasar, perder la razón en un ataque de celos, cuando vemos a la persona que amamos con alguien más- ¡NO, YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESE IDIOTA DE DONDE INVENTAS TAL COSA! Le grite horrorizada ante la idea ya que en el fondo sabía bien que era verdad.

-Bella tranquila no te vayas a enojar otra vez por favor- comento Ben un poco preocupado, lo que hizo que me soltara llorando como una magdalena, mis amigos temían que fuera a lastimarlos si llegaba a tener otro ataque de ira -¡ay por Dios discúlpenme, que vergüenza tan grande les he hecho pasar!, yo jamás los lastimaría-, les decía mientras seguía llorando un tanto desconsolada, -ese tipo me pone tan enferma, saca lo peor de mi lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas- Bella no digas cosas que no sientes- me regañó Ángela, además ninguno de nosotros te tememos Bella, sabes bien cuanto te queremos, lo que realmente debes hacer es definir tus sentimientos para no lastimar a la gente que siente algo por ti- dijo esto mirando por el retrovisor a Derek-

Pero Derek salió en mi defensa diciendo -no Ángela entre Bella y yo no pasa nada de lo que piensas, la estimo mucho pero lo nuestro es solo pura y franca amistad, si le hable así en el restaurante fue porque le prometí hacerme pasar por su novio en lo que las cosas se calman con Paul, pues el al parecer anda de novio con la chica del restaurante y a la vez busca a Bella, el no puede estar con las dos y mientras no se defina creímos bella y yo que era mejor que el pensara que había algo entre nosotros, además a mi me conviene de alguna manera, pues ya sabes cómo Jessica está insistiendo en que la invite a salir, y la verdad es que es un poco molesto tanta insistencia de su parte-.

Aclarado el punto sobre Derek comencé a sentirme un tanto más relajada, para cuando llegamos de dejar a los chicos y luego de ruegos porque me perdonaran Derek me llevo a casa.

Nos despedimos y cuando entre Charlie me esperaba un tanto molesto por la hora, ya que pasaba de la media noche, -papa no soy una chiquilla que necesite supervisión las 24 horas- le dije, además no estaba solo con Derek, también estaba con mis amigos Ángela y Ben, ¿acaso no leíste la nota que te deje en el refrigerador junto con la cena para que recalentaras cuando llegaras? – Pues no la había leído, me dijo, -es que cene en casa de Billy y no me metí a la cocina,- bueno entonces no es mi culpa papa yo te deje dicho ahí donde estaría y con quien. Y me retiro a dormir le dije dirigiendo mis pasos a la escalera cuando me dijo, detente ahí jovencita, tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla.

Papa comenzó con su sermón sobre las responsabilidades que se enfrenta una pareja que si Derek y yo avanzábamos en nuestra inexperta relación deberíamos cuidarnos y blablablá, mientras más hablaba menos escuchaba ya después de media hora de alegato innecesaria me dejo marcharme a la habitación, aunque me metí primero a la cocina a darle una lavada a lo que había en el fregadero, y ya estando ahí me dio hambre así que cene lo que le había dejado a Charlie, cuando termine me fui directamente al baño necesitaba una buena ducha para sacar de mi sistema los recuerdos de esa noche desastrosa no se cuanto tiempo paso, solo sé que cuando salí de la ducha mi cuerpo entero estaba arrugado de tanto estar en el agua.

Cuando entre en mi habitación me encontré con otra pequeña sorpresa, sobre mi cama había una pequeña caja con cuatro condones y una nota sobre ella que decía.

"Acepta este regalito pequeña gatita, pues ya que andas con el tipejo ese, al menos espero que te estés cuidando, y si no pues aquí te obsequio estos cuatro para que comiences, no dudo que te veras hermosa con una barriguita, aunque no me gustaría que fuera de ese, porque si llegas a tener un hijo, deberá ser solo conmigo, y con nadie más, ¿acaso no te gustaría tener un pequeño lobito?, besitos enojona".

P.D. "Las gatitas me gustan más cuando se ponen tan furiosas y calientes como tú".

Cuando termine de leer la nota me acerque a la ventana y mire hacia los arboles que rodeaban la casa buscando al idiota que me había dejado semejante regalo, no me sorprendió nada ver a Paul sonriéndome y saludándome con su mano mientras me aventaba besos con su boca, -eres un idiota- le dije con voz normal sabiendo que me escucharía muy bien y acto seguido le avente por la ventana la caja junto con la nota, para luego cerrar la ventana en un arranque de coraje.

A la mañana siguiente me fui a la escuela, el chisme de que Derek y yo éramos novios se regó como pólvora, y aunque no nos besábamos como lo haría cualquier pareja de novios, el me tomaba de la mano dejando bien claro que teníamos una relación.

A la hora del almuerzo, me sorprendió que Jessica y Mike volvieran a sentarse con nosotros, al parecer ese día habían vuelto a ser novios, y aunque poco me dirigía la palabra, al menos no se metía conmigo, y ni yo con ella, así que por el bien de los demás comenzamos a tener una relación soportablemente cordial.

A la hora de la salida Derek me llevo a la casa, y me encontré con que estaban esperándome Sam y Emily, -hola que agradable sorpresa salude- ¿hola chicos como están? respondió Emily, pero Sam veía con molestia a Derek, -hola Emily, Sam, saludo Derek, me despido, ¿Bella paso por ti mañana? –no Derek, mañana manejare yo mi camioneta gracias, nos despedimos de beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Cuando se fue Derek Sam se vio bastante relajado, eso me agrado la verdad es que Sam y Emily me caían muy bien y lo que menos quería es que se enemistaran conmigo.

Bella tengo que ir para Port Ángeles y Emily quiso que la dejara contigo en lo que voy, espero que no te moleste la idea, me dio mucho gusto que se quedara conmigo por lo que le respondí rápidamente, claro que no me molesta Sam ella es bienvenida el tiempo que quiera y las veces que desee así que se despidieron y Emily y yo pasamos a la casa.

Una charla nos llevo a otra y cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos hablando de Paul y el episodio de ayer, -Bella no hay nada que entre ellos se oculten no es que Paúl fuera indiscreto es solo que no pueden evitar leerse los pensamientos, ya te había comentado acerca de ello ¿recuerdas? Hay mucha cosas Bella que iras aprendiendo y conociendo poco a poco, ya sea por boca de Jake, o por las acciones o comentarios de Paul, suceden mil cosas inevitables, y sobre lo de ayer sería bueno que supieras que Devora y mi hermano no son novios ya, en realidad nunca lo fueron solo salían y pues para nadie es una novedad saber que Paul era un mujeriego incorregible, pero él se imprimo Bella, y eso cambio completamente su situación sentimental.

¿Cómo que se imprimo eso que es le pregunte? Pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que Emily había cometido una indiscreción cuando me dijo, ¿Cómo, no te lo habían contado ya? ¡Oh Dios mío! Que tonta fui, por favor Bella, olvidemos lo que te acabo de contar, creí que ya mi hermano y tu habían llegado a ese punto de conversación, o que Jake ya te lo había contado, ese tema yo no puedo tocarlo, solo un miembro de la manada puede o si Paul lo habla o lo autoriza primero ya que se trata de su vida sentimental, de verdad discúlpame.

Aunque me había dejado demasiada intrigada como para darle fin a ese tema le dije para calmarla, bueno Emily realmente con tu hermano no he llegado a ningún punto de charla ya que al parecer lo único que sabemos hacer es pelear uno con el otro, realmente creo que tu hermano me odia, pero ella salió inmediatamente al rescate de su hermano diciéndome -claro que no bella como vas a creer semejante tontería, paúl jamás podría odiarte- - ¿y por qué no? Pregunte, pues porque paúl… en eso sonó el teléfono y me levante a contestar, dejando inconcluso lo que Emily iba a decirme.

¿Si quien llama? Hola Bella soy Sam, podrías decirle a Emily que pasara Paul por ella, ya debe estar por llegar, (en eso suena el timbre de la puerta) al parecer ya llego- le dije a Sam, -ok Bella dile a Emily que no se preocupe pero que me salió un pendiente que me demorara un rato mas. Ok Sam yo le explico.

Colgué y fui a la puerta para abrir y ahí estaba parado en el umbral de mi puerta Paul, mirándome de una manera morbosa que me perturbo acalorándome, hasta que hablo y encendió mi ira.

¡Hola caperucita roja! Ya llego tu lobito feroz.

¡Idiota, infeliz! Eso quisieras. Le dije mientras lo hacía pasar.

-¿Emily estas lista para irnos? ¿O será que Bella nos invite a cenar?

Claro quédense si gustan ahorita les preparo algo para cenar, mi padre también no debe tardar en llegar, -oh no Bella, será mejor otro día, ya es tarde y aun hay cosas que hacer en casa,- me dijo Emily mientras tomaba sus cosas, -además Paul come como diez personas, antes no sé como su restaurante no ha ido a quiebra Jajaja- me reí con ella ante su comentario y agregue, bueno cuando gusten tengo muchísimo pescado almacenado pues mi padre no hay fin de semana que no se vaya a pescar, además que también gusto mucho de la cocina, y creo que no lo hago tan mal (paúl me veía muy atento mientras hablaba y toda esa atención que ponía hacia mí me agradaba, disfrutaba saber que se interesaba en cualquier cosa que pudiera decir) pero bueno entonces ya será en otra ocasión ¿ok? Jajaja claro que si Bella, me dijo Emily -no te preocupes segura estoy que estas visitas cada vez se harán más frecuentes- eso ultimo lo dijo guiñándome el ojo, mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de despedida, acto seguido Paul hizo lo mismo abrazándome tiernamente mientras me besaba muy cerca de mi oído mientras me decía, espera a mas noche caperucita, que el lobo feroz te hará una visita. Y acto seguido se fue dándole alcance a su hermana que ya lo esperaba recargada en la moto, subieron y se perdieron en la carretera, dejándome temblorosa y deseosa de que llegara la noche.

CAPITULO 18

INVESTIGANDO POR MÍ CUENTA

La semana había pasado muy rápidamente ya era viernes y estaba por terminar las clases, en el instituto era la envidia personificada de muchas de mis compañeras, no solo por ser la supuesta novia de Derek sino también por traer tras de mí al guapísimo de Paul, y aunque mi relación con Jessica seguía siendo un poco tensa, la verdad es que empezábamos a tolerarnos mutuamente, ella había vuelto con el pesado de Mike, y yo seguía con la farsa del noviazgo con Derek.

El miércoles de esa semana había tenido un encontrón en el estacionamiento con Paul, que de la nada había decidido ir a recogerme al instituto en su moto, que idiota es, ¿acaso pensaba que iba a dejar mi camioneta tirada en el instituto para irme con él? Lo cierto es que me moría por hacerlo, ¡pero chicas! "Las apariencias, había que guardar las apariencias", y mi supuesto novio merecía todo mi respeto, así que ese día Paul se largo bufando de coraje sin lograr su propósito, aunque fue inevitable que medio instituto lo conociera, y comenzaran a cuchichear sobre quién era el moreno hermoso y corpulento que había ido a buscarme, y que de paso no había tenido el mínimo descaro en develar su deseo por mí, intentando besarme frente a todos, despertando mas envidias de mis compañeras de instituto, sobre todo de la estúpida de Lauren, que intentaba comérselo con los ojos, pero los días avanzaron y el viernes estaba en su apogeo.

Pasaron las horas de este viernes infernal y por fin me vi libre del instituto y cuando llegue a casa tome inmediatamente el teléfono y le marque a mi muy olvidado amigo Jake, -hola Jake ¿como estas? Me gustaría verte ¿puedes venir por mí en tu moto? –claro Bella yo también tengo ganas de verte, voy para allá- me dijo y colgó.

Mientras esperaba me puse a recordar lo transcurrido esa semana, bueno más bien lo transcurrido el día que Paul vino a recoger a Emily y me advirtió de entrar a mi habitación, Jajaja aun me causaba risa recordar lo que hice al escribirle en una hoja con letras grandísimas.

¿Y QUE DIJISTE? YA ENTRE JA-JA-JA TU AQUÍ NO ERES BIENVENIDO LOBITO DE PACOTILLA…. ATTE. CAPERUCITA ENCABRONADA.

Esa noche tras pegar en mi ventana ese mensaje para Paul, la cerré baje cortinas y me fui a dormir tranquilamente, aunque tardé en conciliar el sueño tanto que supe cuando dos horas después de poner el mensaje el subió a la ventana y tras leerlo dijo una sarta de insultos, retirándose enfurecido, de alguna manera esa había sido mi venganza a tanto cinismo de su parte, ese lobito tendrá que aprender que su caperuza es de armas tomar, ¿Qué se cree acaso, que soy chica fácil? así que o me trata con pincitas o se atiene a las consecuencias.

Cuando por fin Jake llego nos fuimos, a pasear en moto, la adrenalina que se sentía estar encima de ese aparato era bestial y me gustaba, después de un rato de estar paseando como locos nos sentamos en un claro para descansar,

-Jake se que últimamente no nos hemos visto, y quiero que sepas que te extraño siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo y tú lo sabes, pero ir a La Push ahora, me causa un poco de conflicto ya que si me encuentro con tu amigo Paul, termino siempre peleándome con él- eso ultimo que le dije le causo tanta gracias que comenzó a reírse mientras me decía,

-Jajaja Bella del odio al amor… ay no digas tonterías Jake, le dije, -amarlo es imposible, es un cínico además de mujeriego-, el inmediatamente se puso a la defensa de Paul diciéndome –eso no es verdad Bella, Paul ha cambiado mucho el ya no es el mismo de antes, sin querer Jake me dio el pase que quería para hacerle las preguntas que me había llevado esta salida.

¿Vas a decirme que Paul no es el mismo por lo de la imprimación? Porque si es así la verdad es que no creo que eso sea suficiente como para cambiar de estilo de vida, -¿Quién te conto de la imprimación de Paul, como te enteraste? Tenía que salirme de ese aprieto de una manera convincente sin levantar sospecha y dando paso a mas respuestas.

-Ay Jake es obvio ¿no?- Dándole a entender que había sido el mismo Paul, -Además no me cambies el tema, no creo que la imprimación sea suficiente como para cambiar a una persona de la noche a la mañana.

-Bella tu más que nadie sabe que eso si es posible y que es así precisamente como sucede, o acaso tus pesadillas no desaparecieron el mismo día que conociste a Paul? Dime Bella ¿cuando piensas en tu ex chupasangre ese, te sigue doliendo igual? Sabes bien que ya no sientes por él lo mismo que antes, quizás aun lo quieras y siempre sea así pues le amaste, pero jamás volverías con él, porque ahora existe Paul en ti, a pesar de que estaba lejos ese día en la playa la conexión se dio, el ya es parte de ti y tu eres de él, por más que se nieguen a lo que está hecho es imposible revertirlo, tu estas destinada para él, y él para ti y no hay vuelta de hoja en ello-.

-Tu debiste sentirlo, la conexión es muy fuerte, cuando entramos en nuestra forma lobuna podemos experimentar esos lazos y darnos cuenta de el grande sentimiento que nace en un imprimado y la razón de su imprimación, es espontáneo el amor que se genera en ambos de la nada, lo extraño es que el lazo que te une a Paul, es muy diferente al que Sam tiene con Emily, es mucho más poderoso, porque transformo algo en ti como si parte de la magia de Paul se hubiera transferido a tu organismo, eso lo podemos ver todos, y creo que hasta tu misma lo has de notar-.

Mientras Jake me contaba en mi mente bailaban las preguntas ¿Paul esta imprimado de mí? ¿Qué diablos es la imprimación? ¿Cómo sucedió y porque? No tuve que preguntarle, ya que Jake comenzó a contarme sin yo pedírselo.

La imprimación tiene un motivo Bella, es encontrar a tu alma gemela, pero no solo es tu alma gemela, es mucho más que eso, es la perfecta copia exacta de tu alma, aquella persona por quien morirías sin dudarlo un instante, ¿acaso no lo sientes Bella? El alma de Paul te llama a cada instante, tu eres su centro, el gira en tu entorno, respira por ti, no hay nada en esta vida que no haría si tu se lo pidieras, así fuera la locura mas descabellada, simplemente porque se pertenecen, además de que tus genes son los idóneos para salvaguardar los genes de Paul, en el mundo entero no existe nadie mejor que tu para él, tu eres su todo.

-Entonces eso no es amor-, le dije, -es seguir con algo que se tiene que hacer no por gusto sino por obligación, -no Bella, aunque es cierto que el jamás podrá olvidarte, ni alejarse de ti por voluntad propia sin causarse un daño terrible, un daño casi de muerte, el caso es que tu si puedes alejarte de él, tu puedes decidir solo tenerlo como tu amigo, compañero, hermano, conocido, incluso puedes alejarlo de ti, si le das la orden de que lo haga el lo hará, es solo que ¿cómo podrías negarte a tu alma gemela? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría "no" al amor verdadero? Un amor que nace solo tan fuerte e impetuoso que es capaz de sobrevivir a todo. Incluso a la misma muerte.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, Paul me ama, Paul haría cualquier cosa por mí, el jamás me dejaría, antes primero moriría que intentarlo, todo a nuestro alrededor han sido solo problemas causados por nosotros mismos, por no querer admitir lo que sentimos, pero me parece que es momento de que todo esto cambie, si antes lobito feroz intento seducir a caperucita roja, que se cuide porque esta caperuza ira con todo por tener a su lobito feroz.

La tarde se nos paso inmensamente rápido, entre charlas chistes, cotilleos, y otras cosillas, estuve a punto de contarle que lo de Derek era solo un juego para celar a Paul, que entre él y yo no había nada, pero recordé que ellos podían leerse los pensamientos, y aun no quería que Paul se enterara, seria a mi tiempo y manera, además de que de alguna manera la tensión entre Paul y yo me gustaba, y quería seguir con esa tensión, ¡SI! Grite dentro de mi ¡AHORA JUGARE UN RATO YO!

CAPITULO 19

PROVOCANDO AL LOBITO

Al siguiente día muy temprano le llame a Paul, el me respondió inmediatamente, -¿Qué pasa caperuza? Se escuchaba algo alarmado por lo que le dije para tranquilizarlo, -no pasa nada Paul, solo necesito pedirte algo, ¿Ahora si quieres que el lobo feroz entre a tu ventana?- al parecer él quería seguir con su cinismo, pero si él quería eso, yo le demostraría que tan caprichosa puedo ser, -necesito que vengas por mí en tu moto, y me lleves por ahí para hacer unas compras, ya que no quiero manejar, ¿vienes? Le pregunte ignorando su comentario, pero más que pregunta se lo dije como si fuera una orden, sabía bien que no se negaría.

-Ahí estaré en media hora-, me respondió, ok mueve rápido tu trasero y no te tardes, dije secamente y colgué.

Lo cierto es que lo que pensaba hacer no era algo que disfrutara mucho la verdad es que ir de compras se me hacia tan fastidioso, aun recuerdo como Alice me arrastraba a ellas obligándome y muchas veces chantajeándome para que la acompañara, pero bueno a los hombres también les molestaba así que sería un buen punto para provocarlo.

Cuando llego, casi me voy de espaldas, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color azul claro, y una playera gris obscuro, su pelo tenía toda la pinta de haber sido lavado recientemente pues lucia despeinado por el aire al venir en moto pero le daba un aire de seguridad que me éxito en sobremanera. Aunque si soy honesta conmigo misma así viniera con los harapos más horrendos para mi seguiría luciendo genial.

-Ya estoy aquí-, me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, -ya era hora- le respondí escuetamente, se acerco a mí, y aun beso de distancia me dijo, ¿y que no me vas a saludar como se debe?- me tomo de la cintura para acercarme aun mas a él, y me dejo en los labios el beso más tierno y delicioso, fue una caricia tan placentera que cuando termino y se alejo de mis labios me dejo la sensación de querer mas, después de un par de minutos eternos, pude reaccionar, para poder poner mi actitud soberbia.

Me encamine a la camioneta pues en moto no podría venir cargando con lo que planeaba hacer, y él venía detrás de mí, y me pregunto ¿A dónde vamos? Le respondí, -ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, por lo pronto dirígete a donde te dije Port Ángeles, -ok Bella pero ¿a donde quieres que te lleve? Bueno ¿que acaso tengo que estarte explicando todo? Le respondí, tu haz lo que te ordene y ya, ¿ordenarme? ¿Tu a mi? Me dijo riéndose descaradamente, ay caperucita quieres tener poder sobre mí, pero no me dejas tenerlo sobre ti, ¿qué voy hacer contigo he?

¿Bueno me vas a llevar o le llamo a Jake o a Derek? ¡Dame las llaves!, me dijo un tanto molesto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera y luego rodeo la camioneta para subirse el, -al menos me hubieras dicho que trajera mi auto, esta cosa dudo que llegue hasta la salida de Forks- cállate y conduce- le dije.

En lugar de salir hacia Port Ángeles el manejo rumbo a la Push pero por un camino de terracería que llevaba directo a su casa sin tener que pasar por toda la reserva, cuando llegamos le dije, ¿qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí? Le dije poniendo mi cara de enojada, -ya te dije Bella, en tu camioneta no vamos a llegar, no seas tan caprichosa usa tu sentido común, venimos aquí para cambiar de auto, así que bájate de tu camioneta y súbete a nuestro "auto"- me dijo esto riéndose hermosamente y sus palabras al decir que su auto era nuestro me hizo sentir muy especial, como si con ello me dijera que todo lo que es de él me pertenecía, aunque más que sus cosas, lo deseaba a él, no había nada que deseara mas.

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles, comencé con mi plan "jugando con Paul" así que me dirigí al primer local.

Primer parada "zapaterías", entramos en la primera, y pedí varios modelos, el seguía a mi lado, sin hablar ni decir una sola palabra, pero comenzaba a inquietarse lo podía ver, tráigame estos tres modelos por favor- le dije a la dependienta, que dicho sea de paso, intentaba comerse con los ojos a Paul, -no si ya veo que donde llegas causas revuelo- le dije poniéndole mala y volviendo mi atención a los zapatos, la verdad es que el primer par que había escogido me había encantado, y era el que deseaba llevarme, pero hacérselo a Paul tan fácil no iba con el plan así que después de probarme unos 7 pares en ese lugar no me decidí por ninguno y le dije que fuéramos a la siguiente zapatería, -pero Bella todos los zapatos que te mediste te quedaban perfectos- me dijo con un tono de fastidio, -no me gustaron del todo Paul, y no pienso llevarme un par de zapatos que al final no usare- le dije con un tono de capricho para molestarlo más, aparte no me agrada que en lugar de atenderme a mí la tipa esa estaba más pendiente de tus movimientos, ¿y qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de acompañarme? Le pregunte, -claro que no Bella-, contigo jamás me aburriría, disfruto estar contigo, pero por su cara, podría adivinar que tampoco se lo estaba pasando muy bien, genial, mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Entramos a 5 zapaterías más, donde me media montones de zapatos y en todas había algún detalle que no me agradaba y sali con las manos vacías, luego le pedí regresar a la primera zapatería y pedí el primer par que había escogido anteriormente, y salí del local con cara de orgullo mientras que Paul tenía cara de querer matarme –ósea ¿te mediste un montón de zapatos para al final llevarte el primero que te probaste?

Después de ahí lo hice entrar en un local de lencería fina, la verdad es que esa idea loca me causaba mucha vergüenza pero todo fuera por disfrutar de la vergüenza de él, aunque ahí si me salió el tiro por la culata, ya que el mismo escogía algunos modelitos que según él le robarían el aliento de solo vérmelos puestos, y me decidí por un conjunto gris obscuro muy sencillo pues necesitaba salir lo antes posible, pero el escogió como 5 más de varios colores muy sensuales, pidiéndole a la dependiente la misma talla, y los compro para mí, eso me puso roja como un tomate, y me dijo, creo que esto de comprar ropa no me molesta tanto como con los zapatos, -es la primera vez que le compro lencería a una mujer, y la verdad esto sí que lo disfrute, saber que te estoy vistiendo tan íntimamente me pone a 1000-,me dijo acercando su cuerpo al mío y rozando mi pierna con su erguida erección mientras reía como idiota mostrándome lo cínico que podía ser.

Sali casi corriendo de ahí, y me dirigí a un local de ropa, donde entraba en los probadores midiéndome blusa tras blusa, y ahí note que nuevamente se ponía con su rostro fastidiado, lo que nuevamente disfrute, hasta que intento entrar conmigo, según él para ver que tal me quedaba la ropa, -¡estás loco! Le dije –ni se te ocurra entrar ¿qué quieres que nos detengan por faltas a la moral?- Bella por favor es lo más natural que me muestres como te queda la ropa, ¿o no quieres mi opinión? –yo puedo salir, le dije,-no tienes que estar dentro del probador conmigo.

Después de varias discusiones sobre si debía entrar o no, coqueteos de las encargadas hacia Paul, y deseos de aventarme hacia ellas para estrangularlas, pudimos salir de ahí por fin.

Ahora vamos a cenar, ¿te apetece? Me pregunto poniéndose enfrente de mí, mirándome de una forma muy coqueta, me sentía tan especial, yo lo era todo para él no lo podía creer, llevaba sus brazos llenos de bolsas de la compra, -primero habrá que ir a dejar esas cosas al auto ¿no?, -a claro vamos y después decidimos que te apetece cenar-

Me llevo a un local de comida rápida, donde pedimos algunas hamburguesas, papas y refrescos. Él fue quien lo consumió todo, y entre risas, charlas amenas, y alguna que otra mirada cómplice, le hice una pregunta que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerle.

Paul, yo quiero saber algo, le dije – ¿qué cosa quieres saber caperuza?- bueno más que saber, yo quiero ver algo, estaba poniéndome muy nerviosa y él lo noto al instante, acercándose a mí con una actitud sobreprotectora, -dime que deseas y lo tendrás –

Quiero verte en tu forma lobuna.

-A es eso, me dijo un tanto despreocupado, me asustaste al verte nerviosa creí que sería algo más grave, hoy que regresemos me acompañaras al bosque, y entrare en fase para que puedas verme tocarme y hacer conmigo lo que quieras, sonreía de oreja a oreja atrapándome en su mirada que me tenía más que cautivada.

Cuando llegamos a su casa y pasamos todas las cosas que había comprado, incluida la ropa interior que él me compro, a la camioneta, me todo de la mano y nos internamos en el bosque.

Estando ya dentro él se fue detrás de unos árboles, y para mi rotunda sorpresa, a los pocos segundos regreso en su forma lobuna, era un lobo gigante, su pelaje de un gris obscuro, tal cual en mis sueños aparecía, el me miraba con reserva esperando mi reacción, pero lejos de sentir miedo, mi cuerpo se lleno por entero de una necesidad de tocarle, me acerque a él, y le mire a los ojos, ahí estaba, era él, era mi Paul, tan gigante tan hermoso tan mío.

Después de estar así un buen rato volvió a escabullirse entre los árboles y regreso nuevamente en su forma humana, se hacía tarde así que le dije que me marchaba ya a mi casa, pero él me pidió acompañarme así que acepte, y de pronto las cosas se fueron mal, cuando llegamos a mi casa estaba Derek esperándome recargado en su auto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándome con el seño fruncido, como preguntándose qué estaba haciendo con Paul.

Paul visiblemente se molesto, pues cambio su actitud suave y gentil, por una de absoluta molestia, -¿de dónde vienes? Me pregunto Derek- mirando a Paul con enojo, pero en lugar de responderle yo, Paul se me adelanto diciendo, -la lleve de compras, ¿algún problema con eso? Pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva frente a Derek, el no respondió me miro a la cara y espero mi respuesta, la cual nunca llego, lo que hice fue comenzar a tomar las bolsas de la camioneta para llevarlas dentro de casa, Derek me ayudo, y Paul se fue sin siquiera despedirse de mí, ni dejarme explicarle nada.

CAPITULO 20

MALAS NOTICIAS

Esa misma tarde me dirigí a casa de Emily, quien me había llamado pidiéndome que fuera a su casa, Derek se apuntó para acompañarme y yo acepté, cuando llegamos me encontré con una sorpresa lamentable, acababa de fallecer un amigo de mi padre llamado Harry, le había dado un ataque al corazón al ser ya muy mayor, el asunto era que aunque Harry y su esposa Sue, aceptaban de buen agrado la relación de Sam con Emily, ellos eran los padres de Leah y Seth, y Leah se negaba a que ellos la acompañaran en su dolor, y ambos estaban muy tristes por esa situación, ya que ellos eran su familia, y lo que había pasado podía entenderlo perfectamente ahora, era imposible evitarlo, peor hubiera sido que Sam se hubiera casado con Leah, y después pasar todo lo que había pasado, Paul al igual que Embry se encontraban patrullando en los alrededores, y la pobre de Emily estaba desconsolada, pues ella quería mucho a Sue y su familia y le dolía profundamente la situación en la que estaba sumergida.

Llame a Charlie pero me dijeron en la comisaria que ya se dirigía para casa de Harry, yo no sabía cuál era la casa de él, así que le pedí los datos a Sam quien me los dio apenado por no poder acompañarme, cuando Derek y yo llegamos a casa de Leah, mi padre ya estaba ahí, y también Jake a quien me dirigí, -¿qué sucedió como paso? Le pregunte a Jake, -ya estaba muy enfermo Bella, esto era algo que se esperaba, Harry ya era muy mayor, -vamos a pasar- me dijo Derek, -busquemos a tu padre-.

Cuando entramos a la casa de Harry nos encontramos con su dolida familia, Billy mi padre y algunos otros hombres estaban haciendo guardia frente al féretro, mientras que sus hijos y esposa estaban sentados a otro extremo del saloncito, donde velaban al cuerpo.

De pronto Leah, levanto su mirada hacia mí, y me medio sonrió, para enseguida pasar sus ojos sobre Derek quedándose fijamente mirándole, supongo que al no conocerlo de Forks se le hizo raro ver un extraño, note como se sonrojo ante la mirada de Derek, y mi amigo de pronto se puso muy nervioso, también vi al Seth el hermano menor de Leah, el estaba sentado del otro lado de su madre, tendría cuando mucho unos 13 años, el jovencito se veía muy desesperado o más que desesperado se notaba furioso y varios de los jefes de la reserva intentaban calmarle, y al no lograrlo le convencieron de salir de ahí, levantándole del lugar donde estaba y sacándolo hacia otra habitación, fue muy extraño, porque no pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando de pronto entro Sam, por la puerta principal, y se fue directo a la habitación donde se habían llevado a Seth, ante la mirada aniquiladora de Leah.

Nadie de los presentes hizo comentario alguno de lo que acababa de pasar, de pronto Leah se levanto junto con su madre, y entraron a la habitación donde estaba Seth, con los demás hombres de la tribu, y así pasaron las horas sin que nadie más entrara o saliera de esa habitación.

La gente de la tribu se encargo de hacer lo correspondiente al funeral y entierro del cuerpo al otro día, solo se le volvió a ver entre la gente a Sue, quien estaba con las demás mujeres, ya que ninguno de sus hijos volvió a aparecer durante la noche, mi padre se había ido pasada la madrugada, pero yo había decidido quedarme, Derek también se había ido, y la verdad de alguna manera lo agradecí, ya que a las dos horas de irse llego Paul con Embry y lo que menos deseaba era que en ese lugar y momento fuera a darse un pleito, Paul estaba notablemente dolido por la muerte de su tío, y cuando me vio vino directamente hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente buscando en mi su propio consuelo.

-No pensé que fueras a estar aquí, estuve a punto de no venir por apoyo a Emily, mi hermana está sufriendo por no estar con Leah, antes ellas tenían una buena relación, pero con lo que paso con Sam todo se puso peor- yo no dije nada solo lo escuchaba, a veces en momentos así, es mejor callar y dejar que los dolientes se desahoguen, el me fue sacando poco a poco de la gente, y me llevo a un lugar apartado del saloncito, donde no llamáramos la atención y me dijo, -pronto Leah comprenderá el porqué Sam actuó así, y quizás pueda perdonar a mi hermana-, ¿por qué lo dices? Pregunte, me miro por un segundo y luego respondió, -porque Seth acaba de empezar la transformación, y al parecer a Leah le está sucediendo algo similar, aunque aun puede estar entre las personas, ella aun no es una amenaza, y Sam ya está con Seth, le está explicando la situación.

Por lo que acababa de entender seth y Leah habían comenzado con la transformación a causa de la muerte de su padre, ese golpe tan fuerte, y saber que se había quedado su madre sola había hecho que en ellos el gen que llevaba la magia se comenzara a despertar, es solo que yo creí que solo podría pasar con los hombres, ¿cómo es posible que en una mujer también pueda pasar esto?

Lo bueno de esto es que ellos conocían muy bien sobre la leyenda, así que esto es algo que no les sorprendió del todo, pero Seth está muy asustado, es peligroso en este momento, porque aun no sabe cómo reaccionar, si a veces nosotros que ya tenemos tiempo en esto nos es difícil, para el que solo es un crio, lo es mas- ¿pero y ella porque? Pensé que esto solo les pasaba a los varones ¿cómo es que Leah pueda estar experimentando el cambio también? Sin pensarlo mucho me dijo, pues los ancianos piensan que es por el hecho de que ella es hija de dos miembros de la tribu tanto Harry como Sue, son hijos de nativos de aquí, por lo tanto en ambos corre el gen de los lobos, y por lo mismo los hijos de ellos tienen la misma posibilidad independientemente del sexo que sean-

¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Paul? ¿No temes que pueda traicionarte? ¿Qué pueda develar tu secreto? Me brindo una sonrisa un tanto fingida, y me respondió, -la verdad es que no temo de ti Bella, por extrañas circunstancias de la vida, no temo a una traición de tu parte, y aunque lo hicieras, ¿Quién podría creerte? Además a veces pienso que estas mas involucrada que ni yo mismo a este mundo que para muchos es tan irreal-

Tenía tanta razón en sus palabras, ¿Quién podría creer una historia de vampiros y lobos, quien podría creer que vivimos rodeado de ellos, nadie es la respuesta, creer en tal información sería tanto como pensar que el blanco es negro y el negro blanco, tanto como para internarte en un manicomio, nadie en su sano juicio podría aseverar tal cosa.

Había dormitado en la madrugada acurrucada en los brazos de Paul, el frio ya se sentía muy intenso pero estar con Paul era estar cerca de una hoguera cerca de él no sentía frio, no hacía falta hablar muchas veces las palabras salían sobrando, y aunque no hubo ni una sola insinuación ni una caricia fuera de lugar, ni un solo intento de beso, el momento que compartíamos no podría ser mas intimo y completo.

Mucha gente se había retirado en las primeras horas de la madrugada y ahora solo estaban los mas cercanos a la familia, Leah había regresado con su madre, y aunque su semblante era mucho más tenso, se veía bastante controlada, Sue por su parte estaba muy perturbada, pero a pesar de todo se mantuvo firme pues el destino había decidido cambiar su familia y ahora ella era la cabeza de su hogar.

En la mañana siguiente, Paul fue a buscar un par de cafés para él y para mí, pero en eso llego mi padre con Derek, y Paul se puso visiblemente molesto y salió del saloncito cuando Derek se dirigió a mí.

Ya no volví a verlo, supongo que se habría ido a patrullar o a su casa o con Emily o que se yo, solo sé que de pronto me sentía tan vacía, tan incompleta.

En el entierro de Harry, note algo muy extraño, Derek no podía evitar sentirse atraído por Leah, y al parecer a ella, el no le era tan indiferente, pues cuando sus miradas se encontraban visiblemente saltaban chispas, ya después hablaría con él, para preguntarle cómo se sentía al respecto.

CAPITULO 21

MI NOVIO ME ES INFIEL

Pasaron tres semanas de la muerte de Harry, Derek no me había comentado aun nada acerca de Leah, y ni yo deseaba indagarle, ya que consideraba que cuando él se sintiera preparado lo haría por cuenta propia.

Paul y los chicos de la reserva estaban muy ausentes últimamente, al parecer un aquelarre completo de 11 vampiros había intentado entrar a la reserva así que llevaban una semana de constante patrullaje, lo cual realmente a mi me tenía con los pelos de punta pues temía que algo malo les pasara, Leah finalmente se había convertido al igual que Seth y ya eran parte de la manada así que ahora eran 7 lobos en total, y sin contar los chicos que estaban entrando en cambios drásticos que daban a suponer que también entrarían a ser parte de la manada pues tanta afluencia de Vampiros los estaba afectando enormemente.

-ya que no puedo ir a la reserva al menos llámenme y díselo al idiota de tu amigo, no creo que una llamada de vez en cuando le haga mal a nadie y al menos me mantendrá calmada ¿no crees? Le decía a Jake en el buzón de voz de su celular, ya que en su casa nadie contestaba y Paul estaba en la misma situación.

-¿sabes que Jake? Le dije llamándole por novena vez para dejarle el mensaje, ¡pueden irse a los infiernos todos ustedes!

La verdad es que me estaba sintiendo tan desesperada sin ver a Paul y sin ver a mi amigo Jake, los extrañaba.

Era viernes de que semana ya ni se cual era, el caso es que para des aburrirme, les comente a mis amigos del instituto que deberíamos organizar algo para divertirnos, creí que contaría con Derek pero me comento que ese fin de semana pensaba salir con su padre a Seattle, y que no sabía a qué hora regresaría.

Así que nos pusimos de acuerdo todos los demás y de paso algunos gorrones que se nos pegaron, mi relación de amistad con Jessica seguía en pausa, ni agresiones ni buenos deseos simplemente seguíamos tolerándonos, y como seguía con su romance con Mike, y este parecía haber entendido que no tenía esperanzas por fin se calmo y me dejo en paz.

Organizamos todo para ir a la reserva, pero no para ir a la playa, esta vez iríamos a un lugar más emocionante, iríamos a los acantilados, y si nos atrevíamos quizás haríamos algo de salto como lo hacían los chicos de la reserva.

¿Estás loca Bella? Me pregunto Ángela, yo no me tirare y dudo que nadie lo haga-, ay por favor Ángela solo un salto, que puede pasar solo el golpe de adrenalina no nos vendrá mal, además de que es seguro yo he visto saltar a muchos chicos de la reserva-

-no Bella mejor confórmate con solo la acampada, pasémoslo bien sin riesgos, esto no es lo mismo que ir a nadar a la playa- me seguía diciendo Ángela, -ay yo si me animo- dijo Erik, pero de una zona menos alta- su ánimo me dio gusto, últimamente me sentía tan desesperada que una descarga de adrenalina traería un poco de calma a mi alma últimamente tan atormentada. Conforme Erik y yo bajábamos un poco entre los riscos del acantilado, vi el auto de Derek escondido entre algunos árboles, le dije a mi amigo que me esperara, que iría con Derek pensando que quizás nos buscaba al decidirse acompañarnos, pero él se volvió con mis amigos pensando que deseaba estar un rato con Derek a solas ya que había llegado para acompañarnos, aunque se me hacia raro porque yo en ningún momento le dije de donde iríamos de acampada, pero o sorpresa al llegar al auto y encontrarme con una imagen que no me esperaba.

Derek literalmente se comía a besos en la parte detrás del auto a una mujer de cabellos negros muy cortos casi como un hombre, no alcanzaba a ver bien de quien se trataba, pero mis dudas quedaron despejadas cuando Derek me sintió aun lado de la ventanilla observándolos.

Bajo inmediatamente del auto, y unos segundos después seguido de él, la misteriosa chica, y mi gran sorpresa (bueno la verdad no tanta sorpresa pues ya me lo imaginaba) la chica era Leah.

-te hacía con tu padre Derek- le dije mientras veía a Leah a la cara, -Bella yo… pero no lo deje terminar, -me gustaría hablar con Leah si no te importa- Leah me veía entre sorprendida y avergonzada, y acepto con un movimiento de cabeza, Derek se coloco a un lado de ella –a solas- le dije y volteo a ver a Leah y esta le dijo que estaba bien, que necesitábamos hablar,-Bella yo creo que el que tiene que explicarte todo soy yo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada- me dijo este un poco molesto ante mi reacción, pero yo le dije –necesito hablar con ella, y no es precisamente de ti, el vio la tristeza en mis ojos y ya no insistió, así que Derek se subió a su auto y Leah y yo nos adentramos entre los árboles, -regresamos en un momento Derek- le dije y me perdí con Leah de su vista.

Cuando considere que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de Derek para hablar con tranquilidad comencé a decirle, -Leah supongo que tu sabes de mi relación con Derek – y ahora como hermana de la manada, también conoces las consecuencias de estar saliendo con el ¿verdad? – si respondió algo avergonzada, ¿Qué sientes por él? Me pregunto entre abochornada y nerviosa, -amor no- le dije, - lo quiero mucho, ha sido un gran apoyo en momentos difíciles, ha sido un gran amigo- Bella yo se que tu y el son novios, sé que me metí en su relación, pero es algo más fuerte que yo, no pude evitarlo- comenzó a llorar, quise apartarme, me su alma me llama, y cuando intento hablar con el de ti, el me evade el tema, me dice que hay cosas que algún día entenderé, tengo tanto miedo, tu sabes en el monstruo que me convertí, y estoy imprimada de él, no sé como paso solo sé que lo siento en mí, yo que tanto sufrí por Sam, que tanto le llore ahora lo entiendo, porque de pronto giro a su alrededor, lo amo Bella, y se que soy una maldita por robarte lo que es tuyo, pues aunque se que Paul esta imprimado de ti, también se que es tu decisión amarle o no, y si tú sigues con Derek y has hecho a Paul a un lado es por algo, es porque no sientes por Paul como siento yo por Derek.

-Leah, no se puede nadar contracorriente, y ahora tú lo sabes, y Derek dentro de su ignorancia en este tema, también lo siente, entre Derek y yo no hay nada, ni siquiera un beso, no siento nada por él, bueno nada que una mujer pueda sentir por un hombre, mis sentimientos hacia el solo son de amistad, de compañerismo, pero no hay nada de amor como hombre y mujer, y eso no es lo que a mí me preocupa, mi miedo es en lo que él se verá involucrado cuando sepa la verdad, porque tendrá que saberlo tarde o temprano, y tendrá que lidiar con la idea de que no vive en el mundo que cree, que existen cosas que no entran en la imaginación sensata de nadie, pero también se, que cuando una persona se enamora, logra abrir su entendimiento a cualquier irrealidad con tal de ser feliz-

-Derek es libre de estar con quien desee, y si él desea estar contigo no soy yo quien se opondrá, solo consulta con tus hermanos lo que será mejor para todos, si es buena idea el que el sepa todo, o si es mejor ocultarle las cosas, Derek no es mi novio como todos creen, (ella me miro confundida pero no le di tiempo a preguntar nada ya que yo seguí hablándole) él se hizo pasar como mi novio, cuando comencé a sentirme atraída por Paul, pues él me asusta y a la vez me cautiva, y yo no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos, además de que Paul sentía mucho rencor hacia mí por la relación que mantuve con Edward, aun no sé si lo supero, el caso es que yo le hice creer lo de mi relación con Derek para protegerme, y a Derek le sirvió para quitarse de encima algunas chicas del instituto que llegan a ser muy pesadas cuando se lanzan a ligar.

-Ahora bien, ¿quiero saber porque no me han dejado ir a La Push? ¿Por qué Paul no me busca, no me llama?, yo pensé que el estar imprimado te hacía imposible estar lejos de quien amas, pero el parece haber superado esa etapa-

-No es así Bella-, me dijo, el sigue muy pendiente de ti, cada noche esta cerca de tu casa cuidándote, incluso hay veces que dobla turnos con la manada por su necesidad de estar contigo, el está furioso conmigo, porque yo le pedí a Sam, que no le permitiera hablar contigo, ¿Qué?! Pregunte furiosa pero ella me dijo enseguida, ¡no Bella no es por maldad! Es solo que para un lobo es imposible no darle lo que pida a su imprimada, y tenía miedo que Paul te contara lo de Derek y yo, yo no quiero que tu creas que soy una maldita, es solo que yo no conocía lo de Derek y tu hasta ahora, y la manada completa piensa que realmente ustedes son novios, y Paul quiere evitarte el dolor de que lo veas conmigo o que te enteres de que lo amo, pues si tu se lo preguntaras al, el seguramente no te mentiría y te hubiera contado que estoy imprimada, Paul piensa que aunque el te gusta, tu realmente a quien amas es a Derek, ¿Qué dices? Pero eso es absurdo- le dije, aunque luego guarde silencio al comprender que ella tenía razón, últimamente no le hacia las cosas fáciles a Paul, y con mi cinismo y soberbia siempre lo había mantenido pensando cosas que no eran, primero con Jake, y ahora con Derek el caso es que de una u otra manera Paul siempre terminaba creyendo lo que no es a causa mía.

Creo que es mejor que volvamos con Derek debe estar muy preocupado, además de que yo debo volver a los acantilados, ahí me esperan mis amigos, quizás nos animemos y hagamos un poco de saltos, le dije con tremenda sonrisa en la cara, la cual se me quito al verle la cara de horror ¿estás loca? Me pregunto asustada, puedes matarte, pero entonces yo reí y le dije no te preocupes Leah y comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Derek.

Una última cosa Leah, le dije cuando por fin llegamos con Derek y este salió apresurado para abrazarla, aun no le digas nada a Paul intenta guardarme el secreto hasta mañana, para yo ir y hablar con él.

Derek tranquilo ya le conté todo lo que hay entre tú y yo le dije a mi asustado amigo, así que ahora ya son libres para amarse sin tener que estarse escondiendo ok, les deseo lo mejor, me di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde mis amigos se encontraban.

Capitulo 22

Irrumpiendo mis sueños

Cuando llegue donde estaban mis amigos, se me quedaron viendo, y preguntándose porque Derek no estaba conmigo, la cara de Mike era de alegría mal disimulada y la de Jessica de un odio infinito, pero yo les ignore y me acerque a Ángela y Ben, decidida en hacer una locura comencé a planear mi salto, tenía que hacerlo, realmente no se veía nada difícil, el problema es que ya nadie se animaba y estaban comenzando a llamarme loca, lo que aumento mis deseos de hacer eso, una locura.

Cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo escuche un sonido como un gruñido cuando voltee hacia donde había escuchado ese sonido, vi a Paul en su forma lobuna negando con la cabeza, y a pesar de estar en esa forma se le veía realmente enojado, nadie de mis amigos lo vio, solo yo porque me había separado un poco para cambiarme de ropa y prepararme para el salto, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que de hacerlo, Paul saltaría por mí, así que hasta ahí llego mi loca idea del salto de acantilado.

Volví a mis amigos, pero ya no me sentí cómoda, sabía que los lobos estaban cerca de nosotros, al menos sabía que paúl estaba por ahí cerca, pero mi incomodidad no era por eso, sino porque yo deseaba saltar, realmente necesitaba hacerlo.

Así que mi gran día de excursión termino al llegar la tarde, en saldo blanco, y sin ningún tipo de contratiempos.

Cuando llegue a casa papa ya había llegado también, no ceno y decidió irse a dormir temprano, pues al parecer se sentía realmente cansado y al día siguiente pensaba irse de pesca nuevamente.

Así que yo me metí al baño y me di una ducha larga y relajante, después me puse mi vieja pijama y me fui a la cama, ya relajada me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado con Derek y Leah, en la aparición de Paul aunque solo fue por un momento, aun sentía coraje hacia él, tenia tanto que no lo veía, y saber que todos en La Push me evadían para ocultarme que Leah estaba imprimada de Derek, eso es lo que más me molestó, aunque también entiendo que el no saber que entre él y yo no había nada, seguro daba mucho a que pensar a los de la manada, y como había dicho Leah más que nada era por consideración a mí, si como no.

Estaba a punto de sucumbir a mis sueños, esos sueños eróticos que desde hace un tiempo se habían convertido en el pan de cada noche, mi cama de una sola pieza en mi sueño se convertía en una cama gigante, donde me veía acostada desnuda, retorciéndome de placer mientras el cuerpo de Paul ardía sobre mí, haciéndome sentir sensaciones infinitas, su mirada arrogante y odiosa, en mis sueños era dulce, llena de deseo, llena de amor, en mis sueños Paul me amaba, me amaba tanto como yo a él, deseaba mi cuerpo tanto como yo el suyo, y me hacía sentir en cada contacto nuestro que le pertenecía, porque yo le pertenecía, era suya completamente, mi alma, mi cuerpo eran su complemento, solo con él estaba entera, solo conmigo él era feliz. Ya estaba siendo sucumbida casi por completo cuando una figura parada exactamente enfrente de mí, me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-¿con que o quien soñabas pequeña demonio? Me pregunto con una sonrisa, cínica en su rostro.

-Paul ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama y camine hacia él entre molesta y excitada, ok, ok, mas excitada que molesta, -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi ventana no es puerta y que no puedes entrar cada que se te dé la gana?

-Vengo a hablar contigo-, ¿de qué pregunte? ¿A caso no podías esperar a mañana, que tienes que entrar a mi habitación como si fueras un ladrón? Entonces note como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su mirada se volvió furiosa hacia mí, añadiéndole al susurro de su voz, un toque peligroso que erizo mi piel, aunque lejos de asustarme, me excitó.

-¡te prohíbo que te acerques al acantilado! ¿Me escuchaste?, no estoy bromeando Bella, ¿qué te piensas que correrás con suerte siempre?, un día de estos te vas a matar, y no siempre voy a estar cerca de donde tú estés…

Jajaja ¿Seguro que no estarás siempre ahí Paul? Le pregunte mirándolo mordazmente, mostrándole la sonrisa más burlona que pudiera darle-

-¡Estúpida niña!- me dijo yéndose sobre mí tomándome de los hombros para aventarme sobre la cama cayéndome boca arriba con un jadeo sordo, me miro por un segundo, en el que me pareció ver que su cara de enfado cambiaba del enojo al cinismo y se fue sobre mí, cayendo sobre mi cuerpo tomando con sus enormes manos mis pequeñas muñecas, y acercando su rostro tan cerca de mí, que el ardor delicioso de su aliento embriagante envolvía mis labios llenándolos de deseo, -quizás tengas algo de poder sobre mí al saber de mi imprimación estúpida niña, pero no olvides que yo también puedo sentir el poder que influyo sobre ti, sobre tus bragas, y tus húmedos sueños.

-¡eres un idiota!- le dije, y le hubiera gritado de no ser porque a unos cuantos pasos, mi padre dormía tan plácidamente sin saber lo que en este momento estaba pasando en mi habitación, - ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta he? ¿Acaso piensas que no veo como tu piel se eriza al más pequeño contacto entre nosotros? ¿Acaso crees que no escucho como tu corazón se descontrola cuando hago esto hmmm? Y acto seguido quedo montado sobre mi y comenzó a rozar sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, bajando lentamente por en medio de mis pechos, mi cuerpo comenzó a descontrolarse, haciéndome jadear sin control, deseaba más, mucho más, mis piernas rodearon su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia mí como si eso fuera posible, mientras que el comenzaba a recorrer uno de mis senos con su lengua llegando al borde de mi aureola sobre la delgada tela de mi blusa de tirantes que usaba para dormir, haciendo que mis pezones endurecieran al máximo, su piel se volvía más caliente y de pronto su virilidad, amenazaba romper la delgada tela de su pantalón, podía sentirla dura, enorme, rosando una y otra vez mi intimidad, estaba más que lista a dejarme llevar por entero cuando de pronto me dijo…

-¿viste?! yo también se controlarte niñita tonta- mientras una sonrisa cínica volvió a dibujarse en su rostro sacándome así de mis jadeos convirtiendo todo mi deseo en una furia enorme, y grite a toda voz, ¡CHARLIE!

Papa llego tan rápido a mi habitación, que me tomo por sorpresa, -¿Qué pasa Bella?- Me pregunto con un rostro de preocupación que hace tiempo no veía, hacia tanto tiempo que mis pesadillas se habían ido de mi, que note en su rostro miedo de pensar que pudieran volver, así que para no asustarle le conté una mentirilla, -discúlpame papa, estaba soñando contigo- ¿conmigo?- Pregunto, -si contigo- le respondí, -es que en mi sueño te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas, quizás por eso grite, regresa a dormir estaré bien no te preocupes-.

Salió de mi habitación, y espere hasta escucharle entrar en la suya, para así pensar en lo que había pasado, tan pronto como grite, Paul salió casi volando por la ventana, seguramente ya estaría muy lejos de aquí, me di la levantada de mi cama acercándome a la ventana, y mire hacia los arboles y pude ver entre ellos un par de ojos furiosos, me equivocaba, el muy astuto estaba ahí escuchando lo que había hablado con papa, no pude evitar reírme cínicamente hacia él, pero a la vez sentí la furia que sus últimas palabras me habían causado, así que cerré la ventana poniéndole el pasador mirándole directamente, para luego darme media vuelta y acostarme nuevamente en mi cama, comencé a idear mi plan de venganza, -¡pobre de ti Paul, ahora va la mía, y créeme lo vas a pasar muy mal!, pensé mientras en mi mente ya comenzaba a ver lo que sería mi dulce, dulcísima venganza.

CAPITULO23

ME ENAMORE DE UN DEMONIO POR CHICA.

Toda la semana pase ideando como vengarme de Paul, tendría que ser algo especial, ahora ya todos sabían que entre Derek y yo no había nada, incluido Paul que no perdió la oportunidad de venir entre semana a burlarse un rato de mi.

-¿Así que inventándote noviecitos?, me dijo con el cinismo a flor de piel, -bueno mis motivos tenia-, le dije, -y entre ellos el mantenerte lo más alejado de mi," a", de verdad que ese chico no entiende que lo que le pienso hacer no será nada lindo, o quizás sí.

Gracias a la visita que tuve de Emily el jueves en la tarde supe que Paul estaría toda la noche patrullando y que tendría que abarcar lo de dos lobos ya que Leah, estaba de viaje y tendría que cubrirla, también supe por ella que cuando Paul dormía tenía un sueño muy pesado, y que por lo tanto podrían bailarle encima y él ni se inmutaría.

Así que Paul estaría rendido, agotado y bien dormidito para la mañana siguiente, y es lo que más deseaba, tenerlo cansadito para que no pudiera quejarse, ni negarse de lo que pensaba hacerle.

Hasta parecía que los angelitos estaban de mi parte, no tendría clases en el instituto, y mi padre se fue muy temprano a su trabajo dejándome una nota diciéndome que llegaría muy tarde pues pensaba terminar alguna papelería para archivarla.

Así que comencé a preparar una pequeña maletita de mano, con algunas cositas que necesitaría para llevar acabo mi bella venganza. Al menos haber sido la mejor amiga de una vampira loca como Alice me serviría para fastidiar un lobito.

Entre a la reserva por el camino de terracería que ya me había enseñado Paul la ves que salimos de compras, así que llegue directo a su casa sin levantar sospechas de nadie, entre y estaba todo muy en calma, subí muy despacio las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación principal, y efectivamente ahí estaba Paul, completamente dormido y roncando muy levemente lo que me indicaba que no me había escuchado y que muy posiblemente aunque hiciera un escándalo en casa él ni cuenta se daría.

Deje mi maletita en la habitación y baje nuevamente la escalera, Sali al pórtico de la casa y llame a Jake, hola Jake habla Bella, necesito que me hagas un favor,- hola Bella, ¿que necesitas? cuenta con ello, lo que quieras,- los angelitos seguían sonriéndome, -bueno mira Jake lo que necesito es lo siguiente, estoy en casa de Paul, vine para hablar con él, -pero Bella Paul ahorita dudo que pueda hablar contigo, anoche le toco jaleo y debe estar agotado, -pues por eso mismo Jake, lo dejare dormir un par de horas y luego lo despertare, pero necesito que vengan todos ósea la manada completa dentro de tres horas ok? Por favor es importante, -ok Bella ahí estaremos, le comentare a Sam para que dé la orden y ahí estaremos dentro de tres horas. Bien Jake por eso te quiero tanto, a una cosita mas, por favor ¿podrías traer el espejo de cuerpo completo que tienes en tu baño?, me dijo que si, se lo agradecí y colgué para prepararme, solo esperaba que todo siguiera marchándome tan bien como hasta ahora.

Subí las escaleras lentamente y entre nuevamente a la habitación de Paul, seguía igual, sin moverse boca arriba completamente relajado, sin querer me estaba facilitando las cosas al estar así en esa posición, el pelo ya le había crecido así que lo primero que hice fue sacar un bote de pintura lavable para el pelo, en color rosa fuerte, y comencé a rociárselo por la melena pintándoselo lo mas que pudiera sin mover la cama, la verdad es que no batalle ya que él seguía dormido a pierna suelta.

Por dentro no podía evitar morirme de la risa tener a Paul como lienzo de mis maldades era fenomenal, coloque en sus parpados un tono frambuesa que se le veía fatal, y lo convine con un delineador azul claro, que me costó un poco de trabajo pues tenía miedo que despertara, maquille su rostro con una base demasiado clara para su tono de piel pues había sido un obsequio de Alice hacia mi así que era más bien de mi tono, y colocada en el rostro de Paul lo hacía ver como todo un geisha, para finalizar con su rostro le puse un poco de rubor, naaaaa para ser honesta le puse kilos de rubor, que mas bien parecían dos focos rojos encendidos en las mejillas y pinte con mucho cuidado sus labios con un tono rojo carmín intenso, para finalizar el cuadro pinte sus uñas de un color rosa pastel y escribí con plumón en su pecho una frase que cerraría el cuadro.

Por fin mi obra maestra había quedado perfecta, Jajaja si me viera Alice se sentiría orgullosa de mí, por usar sus productos y haberme enseñado a maquillar tan bien, bueno siempre y cuando el maquillaje fuera para exhibir payasos.

Pobre Paul, con esta que le hice, y estaba a punto de descubrir, no le quedarían más ganas de meterse conmigo.

Paul seguía en la misma posición sin sospechar lo que le había pasado, la verdad es que comenzaba a sentir un poco de pena con él, ya imaginaba la cara que pondría al despertarse, y muy posiblemente se pondría furioso, y de pronto comencé a sentir miedo, ¿y si la furia lo hacía entrar en fase y me atacaba?

No, tenía que quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza si realmente quería disfrutar de mi venganza, además para eso había citado a los chicos de la manada, y al menos Jake estoy segura que me defendería en caso de que Paul se descontrolara.

Pasaron dos horas y media, y los chicos llegaron juntos, yo me encontraba en la puerta esperándolos pues no quería que hicieran ruido para no despertar aun a Paul.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, lo que les voy a decir quizás no les parezca, pues se que consideran a Paul más que un amigo, lo consideran su hermano, pero como ustedes mismos sabrán, ya que pueden leerse los pensamientos cuando entran en fase, Paul es mi lobo pues soy su imprimada, pero en lugar de eso ser algo bueno para los dos, vivimos peleando, y él me hace enfadar demasiado, la ultima que me hizo fue meterse en mi habitación y provocarme y eso no se lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente a solo que lleve a cabo mi venganza-, -pues nosotros no vimos que eso te molestara tanto Bella-, me dijo Jared en tono de burla, es mas parecías no querer dejarlo salir de tu habitación Jajaja- me puse seria, y mire muy fijamente a Jared mientras le decía, -si no quieres ser el siguiente en mi lista de venganza, mas te vale que cambies de actitud Jared- lo cual lo dejo mudo y sin saber que decir, una cosa era saber que no había nada que entre Paul y yo pasara sin que estos idiotas se enteraran y otra muy diferente, dejarlos hacer mofas de ello.

Cuando termine de contarles mis motivos les pedí el siguiente favor, llamare a Paul de manera alarmada, y cuando baje y salga aquí frente a ustedes, solo déjense llevar.

Los deje solos en la entrada de la casa, y subí a la habitación de Paul, quien dormía más que tranquilito, saque mi cámara de la maletita y le tome la primera fotografía, pobrecito Paul, ¿qué le parecería si de pronto aparecieran copias de estas fotos pegadas en su restaurante?, seguramente esa sería una nueva arma a utilizar en caso de que vuelva a meterse conmigo.

¡PAUL LEVANTATE PORFAVOR Y VEN AYUDAME! Le gritaba mientras lo movía de las piernas desesperadamente, ¡PAUL PORFAVOR AYUDAMEEE! Cuando despertó, corrí escaleras abajo sabiendo que eso lo alarmaría mas, y ni tiempo a fijarse en el tendría, y dicho y hecho, salió detrás de mi siguiéndome,-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te han hecho algo? Estaba muy asustado, sali de la casa sin contestar y me puse enfrente de los chicos viendo hacia la puerta con la cámara lista para cuando saliera por la puerta.

Cuando salió por la puerta le grite ¡sonríe amorcito! Y le tome una fotografía, su cara de asombro era todo un poema, y el rostro de los espectadores era una autentica O, solo duro un par de segundos y de pronto estallo la histeria, las carcajadas y burlas de los chicos no se hizo esperar, unos felicitándome a mí, otros compadeciéndolo a él, pero el mas sorprendido era precisamente Paul que no sabía aun el porqué todo mundo reía hasta que Jake volteo el espejo que traía en las manos y lo reflejo hacia donde estaba Paul.

Cuando se vio al espejo, su cara de asombro cambio al instante, su furia se puso a flor de piel, y me grito ¡QUE DIABLOS ME HICISTE BELLA?! Ahí estaba Paul, parado frente a su casa con sus cabellos pintados de rosa, maquillado completamente y con una frase escrita en su pecho que decía "LOBA SEXI" tome un par de fotos mas, aprovechando la confusión y furia de Paul, que de pronto intentaba quitarse el barniz de uñas con la boca embarrándose el labial por toda la cara.

Me subí a la camioneta y sali disparada hacia mi casa, rogándole a los angelitos que hasta ahora me habían apoyado, que no se le fuera ocurrir a Paul seguirme pues sabía que fácilmente podría alcanzarme y no quería enfrentarme en sus terrenos a la furia que seguramente me mostraría en su forma lobuna.

(En casa de Paul)

La furia que sentía por lo que Bella me había hecho no tenia limites, esta mocosa impertinente se había pasado de la raya, sabía que deseaba vengarse, pero nunca me imagine que en su cabecita hermosa pudieran gestarse tan diabólicas ideas, las burlas de mis hermanos me hicieron estallar de inmediato convirtiéndome en lobo, y tenía toda la intención de darle alcance a Bella pero fue peor ya que de pronto ya no era un lobo gris, sino uno en color rosita, perra suerte la mía, Sali de fase y me metí en la casa corriendo subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, y encerrándome en mi cuarto, aun lado de mi cama había una maletita, y dentro de ella estaban todas las cosas que Bella me había embarrado en la cara.

Me metí a bañar para quitarme la pintura que traía en la cabeza y rostro, lo que no lograba quitarme era la pintura de los dedos, por más que tallaba esa no se caía, por lo cual me di por vencido.

Abajo se escuchaban las risas y comentarios de mis hermanos, era el segundo al mando, en la manda, pero esto que Bella me había hecho traería burlas todos los días por un buen tiempo, definitivamente esa estúpida niña tendría que pagarlo muy caro.

Cuando baje me esperaban Jake y Sam al pie de las escaleras, ya no tenía más rastro de la venganza de Bella que en las manos, mi pelo había vuelto a ser negro, cuando llegue a donde estaban ellos me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer, -no se preocupen, les dije lo que le pienso hacer no incluirá ningún tipo de daño físico, sino todo lo contrario y Sali rumbo al garaje a tomar mi moto para ir detrás de Bella.

(Fin casa de Paul)

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me sentía muy nerviosa, sabía bien que de nada me serviría encerrarme, Paul si quería podría tirar mi casa a patadas, subí a mi cuarto y pase las fotos a mi computadora y guarde la cámara para que no la fuera a destruir Paul, había pasado ya una hora y aun no había señales de él, quizás los chicos no habían dejado que me siguiera, quizás Sam le había dado una orden como líder y le había prohibido que me acosara, poco a poco me fui tranquilizando, ya había pasado una hora más, y me encontraba comiendo palomitas en la sala de mi casa viendo una serie que me fascinaba, "true blood", admiraba a la chica protagonista, pues no era ninguna estúpida que se dejara manipular ni por lobos ni por vampiros brujas o duendes, ella era muy valiente y de carácter fuerte, todo lo contrario a lo que fui yo cuando estaba con Edward, Edward, ¿qué habrá sido de él?, ¿a qué estúpida niña estará engañando con frases de amor como lo hizo conmigo?

Tan metida estaba en esos pensamientos del pasado, cuando había sido tan feliz, cuando deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser parte de ese mundo, que él me negó, ya que no sentía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él, que no escuche que alguien llegaba a mi casa y no fui consciente de tal hecho hasta que alguien toco furiosamente a la puerta.

Cuando abrí mi sangre se helo completamente y el miedo se apodero de mi, ahí estaba parado frente a mí, con rostro furioso, la peor de mis pesadillas.

CAPITULO 24

ME ENAMORE DE UN DEMONIO POR CHICA (parte 2)

Cuando abrí la puerta mi sangre se helo completamente y el miedo se apodero de mi, ahí estaba parado frente a mí, con rostro furioso, la peor de mis pesadillas.

Todo hubiera sido posible en mis pensamientos, incluso el que algún miembro Cullen estuviera ahí, o la manada completa mas lógicamente pero no a quien estaba ahí.

¡-VICTORIA-!

Solo pronunciar su nombre hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo, me miraba fijamente sin decirme nada, pero su pétrea sonrisa me lo decía todo, venia por mí, venía a cumplir su amenaza, al menos sentí felicidad de saber que mi padre no corría peligro, pues aun era temprano y el no llegaría hasta pasada la media noche,

-Isabella Swan, tanto tiempo esperando la oportunidad de tenerte cerca, tanto tiempo disfrutando en mi boca el deseo de venganza, ¿Qué podría detenerme de llevar acabo mi desquite? –

Vendrán los lobos de un momento a otro, hoy hice enojar a uno de ellos y vendrán a reclamarme, no querrás enfrentarte a ellos- le dije con un hilo de voz -no tendrán compasión de ti – note un poco de confusión en ella cuando le comente lo de los lobos pero solo fue un fragmento de segundo y al instante su rostro volvió a ser inmovible.

¿Y la tuvo Edward por James cuando acabo con él? Me pregunto visiblemente molesta, ¿conoce tu adorado vampiro la compasión? ¿Por cierto, donde está ahora? ¿Te abandono? ¿Tan poco le importaste que te dejó a tu suerte? Cuando terminó de cuestionarme estaba tan pegada a mí que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello, y sus manos rodeando mis hombros -que fácil seria acabar contigo ahora, pero no, no será hoy, no es de ti de quien quiero ver un rostro de agonía, es el rostro de ese maldito el que quiero disfrutar, pero para eso habrá que provocarlo ¿verdad? ¿Como podríamos provocar a Edward para que venga a tu rescate?,

-No tengo manera de comunicarme con la familia Cullen- le dije, -será imposible que el sepa que estas aquí, así que termina ya con esto y vete, mátame de una vez-, aun no acaba de hablar cuando sentí una bofetada que de no llevar mi mano a la cara para intentar apaciguar el ardor que ello dejo, hubiera jurado que me arranco la cabeza.

Hablas tanto estúpida, y lo que menos deseo es escuchar tu odiosa vocecilla, sígueme, me dijo jalándome del brazo llevándome arrastras a la segunda planta, metiéndonos a mi habitación, patético cuarto de niña idiota, aun no cambias nada en el, sigue tal cual como cuando el pasaba sus noches mirándote como idiota enamorado.

Tu ¿Cómo sabes? Pregunte con miedo y curiosidad, - pero su respuesta de alguna manera no me sorprendió, pues yo misma llegue a pensarlo como una posibilidad alguna vez.

Acaso crees que es la primera vez que estoy aquí? Que patética eres, ¿qué te miran los hombres? Lograste atraer la mirada de James no como mujer claro está, pero si fuiste lo suficientemente interesante como para encontrarte suficiente para provocar a un vampiro, y luego Laurent ese maldito también se enamoro un poco de ti, pero no vine aquí para aclarar nada de esto, vine para provocar a tu novio ¿recuerdas?.

Victoria, él y yo ya no somos novios, el me dejo termino conmigo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y tampoco tengo rastro de donde pueda estar, lo último que supe es que se iría a vivir con su familia a un lugar soleado, pero eso tu y yo sabemos que es imposible, mas en su condición de vegetariano.

-Eso ya lo sé Isabella, pero también sé lo que siente por ti, y sé que vendrá, claro que lo hará, no hay nada en este mundo que le importe más que tu.

Me reí para mis adentros, estaba más que segura que el Edward que Victoria conocía y el que yo había conocido, eran dos personas completamente distintas, pero entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió.

Fue hacia una de las esquinas de mi cuarto, y rompió con sus dedos unas de las maderas de mi piso, y metió su mano dentro del hueco y extrajo de ahí, varias fotos, y recuerdos que tenia de Edward, el no se las había llevado, las había ocultado bajo el piso, mi propio piso y yo sin saberlo.

Me las tiro a la cara, haciendo que yo me dejara caer al suelo quedando hincada frente a ella, y con una sonrisa triunfal me dijo, está hecho, solo será cuestión de días, para que el sepa que estuve aquí contigo, solo será cuestión de días, para que el sepa que regrese por su cabeza, para que sepa que si demora demasiado arrancare la tuya y la de cada habitante de este apestoso pueblo.

Levante mi rostro para verla, para decirle que era imposible que el supiera pero en ese momento un deja vu vino a mi " ALICE" grite, pero ella ya no estaba en mi habitación, había desaparecido dejándome completamente catatónica, pensando si solo había sido un sueño o si había sido realidad.

No podía moverme del suelo de mi habitación, las fotos de Edward, sus recuerdos, todo estaba ahí, una prueba más de lo patética que había sido al enamorarme de un ser que no había sentido lo mismo por mí, un ser que le fue tan fácil dejarme atrás, dejarme a mi suerte, desde el mismo día en que se fue, me dejo rodeada de peligro, de no ser por Sam que en aquella ocasión me encontró, no hubiera sobrevivido una noche al frio de esa obscura noche. Edward Cullen ya no me afectaría, y lo que pasara con él o con su familia ya no sería mi problema.

Paul era ahora mi realidad, y lucharía por su amor así se me fuera la vida en ello.

Me metí a bañar para borrar el olor a vampiro que seguramente Victoria había dejado en mí, y me cambie de ropa en menos de media hora.

Baje a la sala nuevamente tome mis palomitas que ya se habían ranciado un poco, y encendí la televisión, para intentar calmarme, y esperar a mi padre.

Afuera escuche que se detenía una moto, y a los pocos segundo alguien tocaba a la puerta de mi casa, sentí miedo, quizás Victoria había regresado, quizás se había arrepentido de dejarme viva.

Cuando abrí, estaba Paul viéndome de pies a cabeza, noto el golpe en mi mejilla y me pregunto qué me había pasado visiblemente alarmado, me caí en la cocina y me pegue con la silla, mentí, y el acepto mi comentario pero no lo creyó, lo pude ver en su rostro.

Yo no lo deje entrar a la casa, lo que menos deseaba era que oliera a victoria, y gracias al cielo el estaba demasiado ofuscado para notar su olor por los alrededores.

¿Porque lo hiciste Bella? Me pregunto agarrándome de los hombros, -yo te lo advertí Paul, le dije, te advertí que si no me dejabas en paz me vengaría de ti, pero tú no me creíste, y seguiste burlándote así que no te quejes- le dije un tanto exasperada, -eres una estúpida niñita- me dijo ¿Qué te piensas he? ¿Acaso crees que siempre voy a estar soportando tus arranques de chiquilla? Sus reclamos inmediatamente hicieron que mi furia contenida se encendiera, y me le fui encima gritándole.

¡PUES ENTONCES LARGATE DE MI VIDA Y NO VUELVAS MAS!, ACASO PIENSAS QUE DISFRUTO TANTO TENERTE SERCA, ACASO PIENSAS QUE ME ERES INDISPENSABLE, JA ESTUPIDO LOBO, YO SOY LA VIVA PRUEBA DE QUE NADIE MUERE AMOR! Y TU NO ME VAS A VER DERRAMAR UNA SOLA LAGRIMA POR TI.

¡Eres una perra! me grito a la cara, y dio media vuelta para ir hacia su moto y largarse, pero yo no iba a dejar las cosas ahí, el no se escaparía, no sin antes escucharme, -TE EQUIVOCAS PAUL-, le dije tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo, -YO NO SOY UNA PERRA, YO SOY UNA LOBA, TU MALDITA LOBA!

Y acto seguido me abalance a su cuello y tomándolo por sorpresa, me aferre a sus labios con los míos, haciéndolo que me respondiera al instante.

Bella- me dijo y acto seguido comenzó a devorarme como un desesperado, bebiéndose mis labios saboreando mi lengua con la suya, haciéndola danzar junto a la suya en el beso mas delicioso que hasta el momento me había dado, su aliento era caliente me hacia estremecer, me hacia desearlo más, -yo te amo- le dije, y él me sonrió diciéndome, tu eres la razón de que yo viva, te amo Bella, te amo.

Beso mis ojos, mis mejillas, mis labios, beso mi cabello, mi frente, mis oídos, y de pronto me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo, me enamore de un demonio por chica y sonrió pegando su frente a la mía mirándome a los ojos bebiéndose mi aliento y yo saboreando el suyo.

Mi novia, mi chica, la única mujer sobre esta tierra hecha para mi, tan perfecta, tan única, mi tormenta personal.

Sus palabras fueron como bálsamos de paz y tranquilidad a mi alma, tanto tiempo había vivido sintiéndome fuera de lugar, sintiéndome fuera de lugar en todos lados, por fin estaba en brazos del único hombre creado para mi, y el saber que yo era la única mujer en la tierra destinada para él, saber que aunque hubiera chicas mejores o peores a mi alrededor, solo yo sería la única en su corazón, en sus pensamientos, por fin… por fin sabia para que había llegado a este mundo.

Cuando paso un tiempo indefinido de besos y caricias, me llevo hacia la casa y sin darme tiempo a protestar para poder impedirlo me metió a la sala, rogaba que los angelitos que me habían protegido en la mañana aun estuvieran rondándome y no oliera el rastro de victoria, pero no, los angelitos ya me habían abandonado, y el semblante de Paul cambio al instante.

¿Quién te golpeo en la cara? Me pregunto visiblemente molesto.

Nadie, le dije, pero él me tomo de la cara acaricio las marcas de los dedos que se habían pintado en mi mejilla y me dijo, no mientas Bella, ¿quién te abofeteo? Aquí huele a vampiro, acaba de estar un vampiro aquí, Su rostro era una mezcla de dolor y furia así que no me quedo más que ser honesta con él y contarle esperando que no saliera detrás de ella, no quería ponerlo en peligro a él también.

Fue… fue Victoria.

CAPITULO 25

LA CAJA DE HUEVOS

¡-No me trates como si fuera a romperme-! Reclame a Paul, si algo odiaba más del pasado era recordar la manera dominante y posesiva en la que Edward me trataba, me hacía sentir tan inútil, siempre fragilita, siempre sin opciones, siempre dejándome manejar por él, ¡no! Yo no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera, habían pasado tres semanas desde la visita sorpresa de Victoria en mi casa, la cual parecía más que un hogar, toda una fortaleza, de pronto los lobos acampaban fuera de casa cada noche, ocultos entre los arboles colindantes a mi casa, habían tomado el patio trasero como la zona 0.

Nunca había menos de dos lobos cuidándome, y había noches que llegaba a contar hasta 4 lobos a mi alrededor, esto cada día se volvía mas intoxicante, Paul no me dejaba hacer nada sola, ya hasta lo más básico y elemental, como ir a conseguir las compras de la semana se volvía una verdadera calamidad, dé pronto me veía entrando al centro comercial custodiada por dos guardaespaldas que parecían doblar mi tamaño, la gente comenzaba a rumorar cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo, que esos hombres que mas que jovencitos parecían luchadores de la WWE, eran mis juguetitos sexuales, el chismerío en la escuela era peor, el alcance de las infamias de Jessica y su grupito (que de pronto había tenido motivos para volver a las andadas en su tarea de joder a Bella)no tenían limites, hasta embarazada de algunos de ellos estaba, y al parecer no sabía bien de quien podría ser mi hijo, y lo último que supe es que tendría trillizos, si supieran que con eso de que Victoria andaba en mi asecho, de besos arrumacos rápidos y una que otra nalgada, mi flamante noviecito se negaba a llevar nuestro noviazgo a lo que daría posibilidades de vida a esos trillizos, en resumidas cuentas, seguía igual de frustrada sexual.

-¡Pero Bella entiende lo hago por tu bien!, me decía intentando convencerme con argumentos más falsos que las monedas de tres pesos, -para que no te canses, para cuidarte, para que sean tus apoyos, por si se le ocurre acercarse-.

El día que por fin Paul y yo nos habíamos hecho novios, fue el día de mi pequeña venganza, y sin querer ese mismo día, cometí un gran error al contarle todo sobre victoria.

-ella era la pareja de James, el vampiro que Emmet y Jasper mataron, desmembraron y quemaron ella me odia, pero odia aun mas a Edward, pues cree que él fue quien lo mató y piensa que lastimándome podrá acercarse a él para acabarlo. Y ahora amenaza con acabar con el pueblo entero de no tener una respuesta favorable sobre Edward-

Esas habían sido mis confesiones, y esas mismas habían desencadenado al posesivo y sobreprotector Paul, genial… otro controlador en mi vida.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, mi padre, Charlie andaba de cortejo con Sue, la madre de Leah y Seth, y ello lo ponía en peligro se enterarse en cualquier momento de los secretos de La Push, algo que definitivamente yo no quería, no porque no me agradara Sue para mi padre, al contrario animaba esa relación, pues sabía que mi padre necesitaba un apoyo femenino y sobre todo necesitaba quien lo amara, y a quien amar.

-Solo déjame protegerte- me decía, si algo te pasara yo moriría, no puedo vivir sin ti y tú lo sabes eres mi complemento, - y tu el mío Paul, pero tienes que entender que esta situación me está asfixiando, estas convirtiéndote en una copia exacta de lo que Edward era conmigo-

De pronto me arrepentí de hacer esa comparación, pues Paul se enfureció al instante, y comenzó a temblar cerca de mí como si fuera a transformarse delante de mí, además que las razones entre los dos no eran en nada parecidas, Edward me trataba como una invalida, haciéndome sentir tan frágil como la cascara de un huevo, y Paul era así por motivos diferente, no por mi fragilidad sino por mi seguridad -Paul por favor contrólate, estamos frente a mis vecinos-, me importa un carajo que me compares con ese maldito chupasangres, voy a seguir protegiéndote quieras o no, y hoy mismo hablare con Sam, para que hable con los lideres y convenzan a tu padre de que te permita irte a vivir a mi casa, me importa un carajo si para convencerlo tengamos que contarle toda la verdad, me importa un carajo que tu no quieras.

¿Qué, ESTAS LOCO?! Le grite realmente encabronada, ¿QUE TE PIENSAS QUE PUEDES VENIR A SACARME DE MI CASA? ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA SUPONER QUE YO VOY ACEPTAR? EL DIA EN QUE YO ME META A VIVIR A TU CASA SERA EL DIA EN QUE ME PIDAS QUE SEA TU MUJER POR EL RESTO DE NUESTROS DIAS, NO PORQUE ME ENCUENTRE EN PELIGRO Y ME LO OFRESCAS COMO REFUGIO. NO ERES MI CARCELERO PAUL Y ESTA MIERDA SE ACABO, QUIERO QUE LE DIGAS A SAM QUE RETIRE A LOS LOBOS, SI TANTO QUIERES PROTEGERME, PUES PROTEGEME SOLO TU, NO NECESITO QUE UN PAR, DE LOBOS ESTE AFUERA ESCUCHANDO CUANTOS BESOS ME DAS, QUIERO MI MALDITA PRIVACIDAD!

Lo deje alegando y me metí a la casa furiosa, y mi enojo creció más cuando de pronto el ya no estaba solo y de entre los arboles salieron Jake y seth, burlándose de lo que sin duda alguna, había sido nuestra primera pelea.

Me metí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador para sacar la cajilla de huevos que había comprado en el súper el día anterior y Sali nuevamente al patio a encontrarme ahora con los tres.

¿Quieren cuidar algo frágil? Les dije aun furiosa, -pues anden a cuidar esto-, y enseguida comencé a lanzarles los huevos por la cabeza reventándoselos sobre todo a Paul y Jake, ¡ay Bells, se quejo Jake, al menos ponles sal! Lo que me hizo gruñir de coraje y lanzarles más.

Los corrí y casi falto nada para terminar mi relación con Paul, pero me detuve, pues si algo era verdad en toda esa porquería, era el hecho de que él me amaba tanto o más de lo que yo lo amaba, así que me conforme con gritarle que no lo quería volver a ver mientras no cambiara su actitud y me dejara libre otra vez.

Me dejo tranquila el resto del día, ya en la noche me acosté, pero la furia seguía imaginando que los lobos estaban afuera contando hasta las respiraciones que hacía.

Y al día siguiente me aliste para irme al instituto, Derek me esperaba fuera de la puerta de entrada al edificio, -¿hola Bella, como estas? Pregunto con una sonrisa que no le llego muy bien a los ojos. –pues no muy bien – para ese entonces el ya sabía todo acerca de lobos y vampiros, y gracias al cielo lo había tomado muy bien, estaba completamente enamorado de Leah, que así le hubiera dicho que era un alíen, la hubiera seguido amando.

-Paul se sigue comportando como un sobreprotector, y no es que me moleste que él lo haga, no me opondría si durmiera conmigo todas las noches, (ay Bella siempre pensando en eso, pensé) el caso es que no lo hace solo, siempre hay lobos cerca de la casa, ya no puedo entrar ni al baño sin que ellos se enteren, esto es más que frustrante-

Entiendo, pero piensa que lo hacen para protegerte, me decía Derek y yo solo pensaba en torcerle el cuello.

¡Es que tu también! Le dije exasperada, quiero mi libertad ¿es tan difícil de entender? Le pregunte, pero él me respondió con otra igual, ¿para ti es muy difícil entender que si llega a pasarte algo, no solo se moriría Paul del dolor, sino que tu padre y tu madre también? Sin contar el daño que sufriría la manada pues eres una de las imprimadas, y por lo tanto eres parte fundamental de ellos. Todos sufriríamos Bella, todos sufriríamos por ti.

Cuando llego el final de las clases, Sali corriendo al estacionamiento, Paul me esperaba ahí, estaba serio, pero aun así me regalo una sonrisa preciosa que me volvió loca y me hizo olvidar mi pleito de la noche anterior, deseaba su boca, y por ella fui corriendo a sus brazos.

¿Quieres ir a comer a Port Ángeles? Me pregunte y yo acepte encantada, mientras el iba conduciendo no dijo nada, en parte porque parecía estar pensando algo y en otra porque yo no paraba de hablar, sabía que saldría el tema de la noche anterior en cualquier momento, lo sentía, solo bastaba verlo para saber que en cualquier momento lo abordaría, pero increíblemente llegamos a su restaurante y no dijo nada, pasamos a una mesa muy privada, así lo hacíamos siempre, yo porque me moría de la vergüenza con la gente después del último escandalito que les hice ahí, pues me imaginaba que toda esa gente había estado presente en esa ocasión y él porque deseaba esa privacidad para besarnos a su antojo, realmente a mi me encantaba que así fuera.

Cuando terminamos de comer, abordo el tema, pero antes de que yo dijera nada me pidió terminar de hablar.

-mira Bella, lo que menos deseo es atosigarte como estas semanas lo he venido haciendo, es solo que me moriría si por mi descuido esa vampiresa llega a ponerte un dedo encima, esa tarde que entro a tu casa, demostró que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y realmente corriste con suerte, ella pudo matarte.

Pero hable con Sam y acordamos que cuidaría de ti solo yo como tu deseas, en las noches estaré en los alrededores de tu casa cuidándote a tú y tu padre, Ya Sam arreglo los patrullajes para que así sea, y si en algún momento tengo que hacer algún otro tipo de encargo a la manada, entonces vendrá Jacob a cubrirme.

Lo único que deseo es tener un poco de tranquilidad Paul, yo te deseo, te amo demasiado pero ni siquiera puedes besarme sin que escuchen los demás lobos, se que da lo mismo pues en tu forma lobuna igual se enterarían de lo que hiciéramos pero, no así, en vivo y directo, quiero sentirte quiero abrazarte morderte quiero ser tuya, sin necesidad de que alguien más este ahí.

¿Entonces eso es todo el punto aquí? Me pregunto, ¿tu lo que deseas es que te haga mía? Me pregunto de pronto con su voz más ronca de lo normal a causa de su propio deseo, yo… y ya no pude continuar porque de pronto su boca atrapo la mía y su lengua comenzó a danzar dentro de la mía en un compas delicioso que encendía lujuria y deseo al máximo, -pronto serás mía Bella, completamente mía, y ese día no te dejare ir de mi nunca más, te marcare para mí y será tan especial que lo recordaremos por siempre y para siempre hasta el fin de nuestros días, y con eso volvió a tomar mis labios y esta vez sus manos atraparon mi cuerpo y me sentó sobre sus piernas montándolo, sintiendo su erección tan dura muy cerca de mi entrada que gritaba por él.

CAPITULO 26

"THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME"

Un camino de velas encendidas y pétalos extasiando con su aroma mis pies descalzos, una penumbra que daba a mí caminar una sensación de embriagues y el atrás de mi guiando mis pasos, a lo que sería nuestra noche, nuestra entrega, el sello que cerraría el pacto de nuestro amor.

Su respirar ya no era el mismo, le delataba el deseo, un deseo por mí, por mi piel, por mis besos, un deseo que era correspondido con la misma intensidad, con el misma fuerza y desesperación, paso a paso nos acercábamos al umbral de aquella habitación, que sería muda testigo de nuestra entrega.

Tan solo tres horas atrás habíamos estado en una velada romántica, en un restaurante cerrado solo para nosotros dos, sin más testigos.

-Déjame darte de beber- me decía mientras llevaba a mis labios la copa rebosante de vino, -déjame acariciarte y mientras lo hago, embriágame tu mi Bella, con ese vino de timidez, con ese vino de inocencia que destila tu piel, embriágame con ese rubor que marca tu rostro, piérdeme en el-

Comenzar ahí lo que me espera al final de esta escalera, aumentaba mi ritmo cardiaco, por fin sería de él, de mi Paul, y no había nada en ese momento que pudiera desear más, mi primera vez, la primera que daría paso a mil entregas, no habría nadie más para mí, no habría nadie más para él, solo nosotros, solo él y yo, para siempre, así lo habían decidido los espíritus.

Disfrute de cada paso que me acercaba a la habitación, disfrute cada segundo que me hacia experimentar esa sensación de suavidad en mis pies, disfrute de este momento que solo seria mío y de él.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, no pude más que sorprenderme de la belleza creada solo para mí, la cama que desde hoy sería nuestra cama, vestía unas sabanas rojas de seda, cubierta por mas pétalos de rosas rojas, se veía inmensa tenuemente iluminada por dos lámparas de pie, colocadas detrás de unas cortinas de gasa que enmarcaba el respaldo de nuestra cama, la luz roja que emanaba, encendía aun más el deseo, velas encendidas en los rincones que despedían un aroma a fresas y rosas y el atrás de mi rozando levemente mi espalda desnuda con sus dedos, estábamos ahí parados juntos frente en el umbral de la habitación, cuando de pronto mis pies se elevaron , Paul me levantaba con toda delicadeza depositándome en sus brazos, atrapando mis labios en un beso dulce que aun me sabia a vino, y me llevaba lentamente a nuestro final, donde daría comienzo nuestra pasión.

Me coloco lentamente sobre las suaves sabanas de seda, mientras tomaba de la mesita de noche el control de mando que encendía una música de fondo, una melodía muy conocida, "thank you for loving me" de Bon Jovi, que desde ese momento se convertiría en nuestra melodía.

Gracias por amarme

Y es difícil para mí decir las cosas

Que quiero decir a veces

No hay nadie aquí más que tu y yo

Y aquella luz de la vieja y rota calle

Cierra las puertas

Dejaremos el mundo afuera

Todo lo que tengo para darte

Son estas cinco palabras cuando yo

Te agradezco por amarme

Por ser mis ojos

Cuando no podía ver

Por partir mis labios

Cuando no podía respirar

Gracias por amarme

Gracias por amarme

Nunca supe que tenía un sueño

Hasta que ese sueño fuiste tu

Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos

El cielo tiene un azul diferente

Cruza mi corazón

Yo no estoy fingiendo

Si lo intenté, tu me hacías creer

Que creías mis mentiras

Te agradezco por amarme

Por ser mis ojos

Cuando no podía ver

Por partir mis labios

Cuando no podía respirar

Gracias por amarme

Tú me levantas cuando caigo

Tú suenas la campana antes de que ellos me saquen

Si yo me estuviera ahogando tú partirías el mar

Y arriesgarías tu propia vida para rescatarme

Cierra las puertas

Dejaremos el mundo afuera

Todo lo que tengo para darte

Son estas cinco palabras cuando yo

Te agradezco por amarme

Por ser mis ojos

Cuando no podía ver

Por partir mis labios

Cuando no podía respirar

Gracias por amarme

Cuando no podía volar

Oh, me diste alas

Partiste mis labios

Cuando no podía respirar

Gracias por amarme

Tanta pasión, tanto deseo contenido, sus ojos hacían que me perdiera en ellos mirándome embelesado, sus ojos parecían haber cobrado más intensidad, era la respuesta al deseo, mordí mi labio inferior intentando calmar esta sed infinita que despertaba en mi de una manera descontrolada.

Cuando los dedos de Paul comenzaron a deslizar el delicado listón del que pendía mi vestido, sentí mi piel erizarse, la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar me tenia adormecida y a la vez frenética, quería mas, lo quería todo, su boca atrapo la mía –te amo hermosa- me dijo antes de sellar su boca en la mía, su lengua encontró mi lengua y comenzaron una fiesta de roces y caricias mutuas, mis manos acariciaban su espalda, que aun se encontraba cubierta con la camisa gris claro que había usado para nuestra cita.

De pronto se levanto de la cama dejándome extasiada, respirando profusamente, y comenzó a desnudarse tan lentamente que con cada movimiento hacia que mi deseo por el aumentara, cuando por fin estuvo desnudo frente a mí, quede maravillada ante su hermosura, el cuerpo de Paul era hermoso, un pecho fuerte, un abdomen plano y bien marcado y una v bien marcada que terminaba justo en esa enorme erección que yo había provocado, y que sería solo para mi deleite personal.

Volvió a recostarse a mi lado, y continuó bajando mi vestido desnudando por primera vez mis pechos, que se erguían ante el contacto más leve, tomo uno de mis pechos entre sus labios mientras su mirada seguía conectada a la mía, de pronto mis pechos estaban tan duros que dolía, su boca chupaba con dulzura y posesión, dejando constancia de que solo era suya, y así era solo le pertenecía a él y la energía que desencadenaba en nosotros era tan intensa, pero lejos de llenarme, me hacia desear de él mucho mas, lentamente fue despojándome de mi vestido, y ahora solo me encontraba con unas braguitas pequeñas de color rosa, que yacían empapadas por el deseo, me sentía lista para él, sus besos fueron bajando lentamente por mi pecho hasta llegar al límite que marcaban mis braguitas, depositando suaves besos alrededor de ella, soplando levemente sobre ellas, desesperándome aun mas de placer y deseo, -quiero hacerte mía, y hoy serás mía solo mía- y con esto levanto suavemente mis caderas para despojarme de la última barrera que me separaba de él, acariciándome toda hasta hacerme rosar con mis dedos la locura, besándome completamente mordiendo mis labios hinchados de tanto besar se coloco sobre mí, y colocando su erección en la entrada de mi anhelante intimidad paso lo que por fin tanto deseábamos, fui suya por primera vez.

Y así fueron pasando los días, entre él y yo las cosas cada día se solidificaban mas, había una conexión innegable, el podía sentirme yo podía sentirlo, el me amaba, y definitivamente, yo fui creada para amarle a el por el resto de mis días.

EL REGRESO DE LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES

Otro día en el instituto, aunque para ser honesta cada día ahora me parecía eterno, mi deseo de regresar a casa para encontrar la visita de paúl, me tenía más que ansiosa, jamás pensé que pudiera sentirme tan feliz después de todo lo vivido con Edward, Paul me había marcado como suya, llenándome con su semilla, y aunque sabía que no traería consecuencias, pues siempre nos cuidábamos y yo había comenzado a tomar la píldora, el simple hecho de saber que yo era su mujer me hinchaba de placer.

De hecho ya ni me dolía recordar a Edward, y ahora sabía que tenía que pasar así pues mi destino no era con el sino con mi lobo, aunque había algo que por más que quería no lograba quitarme de la mente, el deseo de una pequeña venganza, digo, ¿Qué tanto podría dolerle a un vampiro la venganza de una humana, que para bien de el mismo le importaba poco menos que nada, posiblemente no habría venganza que pudiera lastimarle, y lo que era peor para mi, el jamás volvería así que mas daba planear nada.

Después de terminar con la clase de gimnasia, la cual ya no era tan desastrosa por el entrenamiento que Paul me daba, y sobre todo por la fuerza espiritual que me había otorgado al imprimarse de mí, me fui al baño, recordar lo de su fuerza espiritual me hacía sentir tan bien, ahora comprendía él porque a veces me salía una Bella tan agresiva, era el actuando en mi para protegerme, su alma y la mía estaban conectadas, y por lo tanto, el sentía mis estados de ánimo, reconfortándome, protegiéndome, animándome, y fortaleciéndome cuando lo necesitaba.

Estaba metida en uno de los cubículos cuando escuche a un par de chicas hablando, su charla me hubiera importado poco menos que nada, de no ser porque escuche algo que llamo mi atención, dos de los Cullen volvieron al instituto.

Me quede paralizada, ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Quiénes eran los dos Cullen que regresaron? Y sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa última pregunta, los únicos dos que podrían seguir la farsa de ser estudiantes eran Alice y su hermano…Edward.

Cuando las chicas salieron del sanitario, respire ruidosamente, acomode mi cabello como peinándolo con mis manos, y pensé para mi, -bien bella, ahí llego tu oportunidad, sufriste en el pasado, justo es que sufra en su presente- mi oportunidad de venganza estaba ya muy cerca.

Fui a la cafetería, he hice mi rutina de siempre, ir a comprar y buscar el asiento junto a Derek, Erick, Ben, Mike, Jessica y Ángela, justo cuando comenzaba a comer note como mis acompañantes guardaban absoluto silencio, mientras miraban a la puerta de entrada, levante la vista, y ahí estaban los dos, Alice y Edward, mirándome fijo. Como esperando ver mi reacción, acto seguido voltee a ver a mis amigos de mesa, y les dije con voz muy clara, ¿Qué, no van a comer? Solo son los Cullen, digo tan poco es como que llegaron los reyes de España, todos voltearon a verme con cara de no lo puedo creer, y comenzaron a comer no sin notar que levantaban la vista de vez en cuando a ver a los Cullen, cosa que yo no hice, para empezar, no sentía curiosidad de ver como fingían comer lo que nunca comían, y para terminar porque sabía que si llegaba a voltear Alice le informaría a Edward, y este me miraría, así que decidí ignorarlos, y a decir verdad me salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando timbraron para ir a nuestras siguientes clases, y me levante a dejar mi bandeja, note que la mesa de los Cullen volvía a estar vacía, al parecer se habían salido antes del timbre, apenas había caminado unos metros, cuando me abordo Alice, quien se me fue encima en un abrazo, pero yo ni me inmute, permanecí quieta esperando que terminara su abrazo, cuando ella sintió que yo no respondí a su abrazo, me soltó lentamente y me miro a la cara, -Bella…perdóname- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de que yo le sacara la vuelta sin decirle nada y avanzara dejándola atrás de mi, cuando avance cerca de dos metros, me voltee hacia ella y le dije, -Alice, me da gusto verte y saber que estas bien, no te culpo de nada no te preocupes, el pasado ya lo olvide, solo por favor manténganse lejos de mí , ya tengo mis propios problemas como para agregarle más al asunto.

La última clase termino 15 minutos antes, así que Salí rápidamente al estacionamiento, vi estacionado como a cuatro autos el volvo de Edward, tenía que pasar cerca de él para llegar a mi camioneta, traía las llaves en mi mano y sin siquiera pensarlo me fui por el lado de Edward, y con la llave de mi camioneta surque todo el costado del volvo causándole la ralladora más profunda que pude, mientras que en mi rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa mas deliciosa y diabólica que en mucho tiempo no había disfrutado, un poquito, de lo que le esperaba.

Me fui rápido a mi camioneta, y me subí a ella, a los diez minutos los demás alumnos comenzaron a salir a sus respectivos autos, entre ellos los hermanos Cullen, cuando Edward llego a su lado del auto vio tremendo rallón que juro vi como se ponía verde su cara si es que eso hubiera sido posible, mientras abría con brusquedad la puerta, verlo enojado por el rallón a su apreciado volvo me provoco tanto placer, que comencé a reírme fuertemente, y en eso el volteo hacia mi camioneta, y me vio, luego toco el rallón con sus dedos y negó con la cabeza subiéndose a su volvo lastimado, arranco y salió con Alice.

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba esperándome Paul, estaba evidentemente furioso, -ya sé que te tiene así-, le dije antes de llegar hasta donde él estaba, me acerque a él abrazándolo fuertemente, el respondió a mi abrazo, levantándome del suelo entre sus brazos y besándome con tanta furia y desesperación que hasta me desconcertó, el no tenia porque sentirse desconfiado, ¿acaso el no sentía mi amor por él? Yo le amaba, y él lo sabía, el era mío solo mío y yo era suya completamente suya.

-Bella, volvieron todos, esta mañana cruzaron su territorio, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Ya no voy a poder venir aquí, no como lobo, no puedo romper el tratado, -bueno entonces vendrás por mí en tu moto, y nos iremos a la Push todos los días, lo que menos deseo es que te sientas angustiado o preocupado porque algo pueda pasarme, además, ellos no me dañaran, son diferentes a Victoria, ellos no beben sangre humana y tú lo sabes. ¿O hay algo más?

Le pregunte mirándole directamente a los ojos, aun me tenia abrazada cargada en sus brazos, así que su rostro estaba a un beso de distancia del mío, -tengo miedo, me dijo después de un instante eterno, miedo de perderte, miedo de que me dejes por él,

-Paul, tu alma llama a la mía cada instante, tu alma fortalece la mía y la cuida aun a la distancia, tu alma es mi otra mitad, mi dualidad perfecta, no existe nada en la vida que pueda alejarme de ti, porque tú y yo somos uno solo, nos pertenecemos, tu eres todo lo que me importa ahora, y el pasado ya no tiene significado para mi, sufrí y llore por él, y no hay arrepentimiento de lo vivido y eso es algo que bien conoces, porque el tenerlo en mi vida dio pie a un nuevo destino, el tenía que irse, y yo tenía que sufrir su ausencia para purificarme y si es verdad dolió y mucho, pero tu llegaste a curar mis heridas, y fortaleciste mi espíritu, soy parte de ti, y tu parte de mi-.

No hay nada en este mundo real como en el irreal que pueda separarnos.

CAPITULO 27

UNA CHARLA PENDIENTE

Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo con los Newton, eso me daba un poco mas de independencia económica, soñaba despierta con el día en que Paul y yo viviéramos juntos, acordando que sería al terminar con el instituto, pues yo ya no deseaba esperar más.

Papa había aceptado a Paul de muy buena gana, la relación que había comenzado con Sue, había ayudado mucho para que eso pasara, el comenzaba a entender y aceptar algunas de las leyendas de la tribu, sabía lo que Paul era, conocía en parte también sobre la familia Cullen, pero no le agradaba hablar sobre el tema, para el saber menos de todo era mejor, así no tendría que lidiar con eso, además que con el regreso de Edward, se sentía asustado de que yo pudiera caer nuevamente en sus brazos, y con el tiempo sufrir nuevamente, pero al verme día a día con Paul y saber lo mucho que lo amo, termino por tranquilizarlo.

Esa tarde saliendo del instituto me fui directo al trabajo, sin saber lo que me esperaba, llevaba apenas una hora trabajando cuando entro al local Edward, y se me acerco para hablarme.

-Hola Bella- -estoy trabajando- le dije, -necesitamos hablar- pero yo no estaba dispuesta a descargar mi coraje en ese lugar y mucho menos delante de Mike que nos veía entre molesto y curioso -Edward, este no es el lugar ni el momento para charlas, se que tenemos que hablar, pero será a mi tiempo y momento y no cuando tu lo decidas, aquí las cosas han cambiado, así que si deseas que hablemos ya te avisare cuando- y con esto di por terminada la charla entre él y yo.

Las horas siguieron pasando, y en ese tiempo recibí la llamada de Paul, y le conté sobre la visita de Edward esta de mas decir que se puso furioso, pero logre calmarlo diciéndole que del trabajo iría directo a su casa para hablar sobre el tema –te amo Paul, no lo pongas en duda jamás, no hay nada que Edward pueda decirme que me haga cambiar de parecer- y con esas palabras corte la llamada para seguir con mi trabajo.

Sali un poco más tarde de lo que tenía previsto, y subí a mi vieja camioneta, comencé andar el camino que me llevaba a casa para cambiarme de ropa he ir a casa de Paul, pero apenas me había internado en la carretera rodeada de bosque cuando en medio de la carretera estaba Edward, aguardando por mí, me detuve, decidiendo que era mejor arreglar ese tema definitivamente, ya que mientras más dejara pasar de tiempo, mas difícil se haría esa charla.

¿Por qué no me sorprende, que no hayas podido esperar a que yo te llamara?, le pregunte tan pronto y me baje, el rostro de Edward permanecía como siembre inamovible, congelado por el tiempo sin expresión alguna, pero sus ojos eran otra historia, a pesar de lucir de un dorado liquido hermoso, había en ellos dolor, pena y esperanza, una esperanza que yo mataría tan pronto y termináramos de hablar, -habla Edward, y dime todo lo que tengas que decir, porque esta será la última vez que hablemos tu y yo-

-Necesitábamos tener esta charla a solas, estoy aquí desde hace dos semanas y ya que muy difícilmente se da esta oportunidad, me decidí esperarte aquí.

Necesito que sepas que jamás deje de amarte, quiero que conozcas mis razones para irme, quiero que sepas que a pesar de que deseaba que mi decisión fuera definitiva, terminaría volviendo a ti, pero nunca pensé que tú me creyeras tan fácilmente, nunca pensé que realmente pudieras creer que no te amaba, nunca pensé que me olvidarías así tan fácil mente, cuando escuche eso ultimo mi furia se encendió.

¡¿QUE? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE TE OLVIDE FACILMENTE?! Levante mis manos al aire intentando calmarme, sacando la poca serenidad que sus palabras me habían robado, respire profundamente y le dije, ¿fácil? ¿Realmente crees que fue fácil? Me sentí morir cada segundo que paso desde tu abandono, dure meses como muerta en vida, durante las noches me consumía tanto el dolor que difícilmente dormía, y cuando lo lograba, venían a mi pesadillas que me desgarraban por dentro, como si me sacaran todo en carne viva dejándome vacía y en una eterna agonía.

Me negué a todo, me negaba a reír, porque mis risas sentía que solo te pertenecían a ti y no podía traicionarte regalándoselas a otros, me negaba a pensar, porque era darme cuenta de que no estabas ya, me negaba a vivir, porque poco a poco estaba llegando a mí la realidad de que no volverías, porque cada segundo me hacia mas difícil tan solo el respirar, hasta que finalmente me negué a comer, deseando que con esto me llegara la muerte, estaba en un estado catatónico, del cual salía solo para gritar de dolor cuando lograba dormir un poco y me atacaban las pesadillas, cuando parecía que por fin llegaba a mí lo que tanto deseaba "morir", mi padre me interno en el hospital para ser alimentada artificialmente.

¿Sabes lo que es tener un tubo metido en la boca? No, (risa sarcástica) que vas a saber tu lo que eso es, con ese tubo me obligaron a alimentarme, pero de nada les servía porque yo vomitaba todo lo que metían en mi, solo lograban mantener el alimento anestesiándome completamente por horas, (otra risa sarcástica) ¿y dices que me fue fácil olvidarte?

Lo único que logró sacarme de aquel estado fue la contundente amenaza de mi padre de enviarme lejos de aquí, yo no podía permitirlo, la solo idea me volvía loca, yo no podía alejarme ni un milímetro de este lugar, porque aquí era donde te había conocido, porque a pesar de todo guardaba la esperanza de que volvieras, y así comencé a mal vivir, sobrevivía día a día.

Comencé a ir nuevamente a la escuela, pero no hablaba, estaba ahí sin estar, "Jessica", (otra risa sarcástica), ¿te acuerdas de ella?, diario se encargaba de hacerme ver que tú me habías abandonado, diario se encargaba de mostrarme lo patética que era mi existencia.

Hasta que Jake me convenció de salir, un verdadero amigo, no me presionaba, no me hacía preguntas, no me hablaba, solo estaba ahí, callado a mi lado, dejándome sanar a mi tiempo, cuando lograba reír un poco, el me lo celebraba haciéndome sentir que era el acontecimiento del año, cuando me veía llorar, me tendía su hombro para confortarme mientras mis lagrimas lo empapaban, y aunque el se esmeraba por reconfortarme, yo no podía negar el hecho de que al llegar la noche, la herida volvía a ser igual o más grande que el día anterior.

Hasta que un día apareció Paul en mi vida, solo bastó una mirada para cambiarlo todo, sus ojos me atraparon cambiando todo dentro de mí, y no fue fácil, Jajaja claro que no fue fácil, de pronto me vi deseando matarlo, (sonrisa de esperanza y amor) arrollarlo con mi camioneta, para sacarle de ese hermoso rostro la estúpida sonrisa cínica que siempre me regalaba, era todo un maldito hijo del demonio, pero me hacía reír, reír realmente con ganas olvidando todo el pasado, sus constantes burlas llamándome la novia del chupasangre, la chica vampiro, ya no me dolían, solo me hacia encabronar porque yo deseaba sin saberlo aun ser solo la chica, pero Paul eso ya lo sabía, porque había imprimado conmigo, y aunque yo ignoraba eso, ya lo sentía correr por mis venas, esa energía que me revitalizaba por completo.

Tus palabras me duelen tanto, me dijo, son dagas en mi pecho hiriéndome profundamente, yo no tenía idea de cuánto podía dolerte mi adiós si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría yo jamás…

¡Para ahí! Le dije, efectivamente tu ignoraste todo Edward, ignoraste para empezar que yo era descoordinada y patosa, y aun así me dejaste abandonada en el bosque, iba a morir sabes, de hipotermia si bien me iba, pero bien pudo haberme atacado uno nómada, o algún animal, ni resistencia hubiera puesto, pero Sam me encontró, y me puso en brazos de mi padre, y lo odie, odie que me volviera a la realidad, robándome la oportunidad de morir.

Ignoraste que decir algo y hacerlo son cosas muy distintas, yo me di cuenta de eso en carne propia, dijiste que sería como si nunca hubiera existido, pero te olvidaste de esto (le mostré la marca que había quedado de la mordida de James) te falto borrarla de mi cuerpo, cada día que la veía recordaba que en algún lugar del mundo estabas y que te habías burlado de mi, cada que la veía me decía a mi misma que poca cosa era para ti, ¿porque eso dijiste no? ¡No eres lo suficientemente buena para mí! Fuiste cruel, me destruiste con tan pocas palabras.

Pero sabes algo más Edward, ¡TE SOBREVIVI! No me morí de amor, hubo quien me rescato del infierno, hubo quien lamio mis heridas sanándolas por completo, ahora te veo y me doy cuenta que valió la pena sufrirte, porque con ello me arrojaste a los brazos de él, a los brazos de mi Paul, ahora me doy cuenta que me espera a su lado un futuro lleno de felicidad, un futuro en el cual tu ya no tienes cabida alguna, ya no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí , y perdona mi franqueza pero ya ni siquiera lo siento.

"Te llore Edward, te llore todo un rio, ahora tu llórame, ahora llórame un mar".

Me equivoque y de nada me sirve decirte que lo siento, de nada me sirve rogarte que me perdones, se que merezco todo esto que ahora vivo, solo puedo desearte que seas feliz, no seré yo quien te robe tu oportunidad de lograrlo, al fin de cuentas pasara como de alguna manera yo deseaba, tu alma estará a salvo, y tu tendrás la vida que mereces, te casaras, y tendrás la familia que yo jamás podre darte, y aunque te amo más que a nada en el mundo, esto que estás viviendo, vale mil veces más que una eternidad vacía.

Se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando le dije…

Te perdono Edward, te perdono por todo y estamos en paz, le regale una sonrisa, y se acerco a mí a velocidad vampírica robándome un último beso que aunque no sentí y de cierta manera me provoco repulsión, acepte entregarle, pues sabía que desde ese momento el estaría fuera de mi vida para siempre.

Se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de mi vista en un suspiro.

Me encamine a mi camioneta para continuar mi camino, y me di cuenta de algo, en todo el tiempo que había estado hablando con él, no había pasado nadie más, esa carretera sí que estaba sola y ya comenzaba a obscurecer, lo que me dio un presentimiento, así que me subí y le llame a -Paul, mi amor, se me hizo tarde, pasaron varias cosas que deseo contarte ya voy para allá-, colgué cuando me dijo que me amaba y que esperaba con ansias a que llegara.

Pero cuando estaba arrancando la camioneta para continuar mi camino, apareció la peor de mis pesadillas, y zafando la puerta de mi lado me tomo del brazo inyectándome algo que nublo mi vista y antes de sumergirme en la nada mi último pensamiento fue…

Dios! Déjame ver a Paul una última vez, déjame decirle cuanto lo amo, y cuanto deseaba vivir mis días con él.

CAPITULO 28

AQUÍ LO QUE IMPORTA ES BELLA

(Alice)

Sabía bien lo que Edward había planeado, y aunque sentía que no era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, deje que actuara como bien le parecía, estaba sufriendo realmente por la indiferencia de Bella, el dolor de verla perdida le era imposible de sobrellevar, pero también lo veía esperanzado, sus acciones no eran firmes en mi mente mil cosas sucedían, su cabeza era un verdadero caos pues ninguna decisión era firme, un segundo decidía implorarle su perdón y amor, en otro decidía dejarla vivir su vida, en otra la raptaba, en otra lo veía escapando lejos de algo, lo que si era seguro, es que en ninguna de mis visiones la veía a ella, tenia sospechas que pudiera ser por los metamorfos, pues nada de ellos podía ver, pero Bella antes me era clara, y ahora simplemente parecía no existir, y no solo ella, cada persona a su alrededor parecía desaparecer, es como si ella borrara todo futuro en cualquier persona que estuviera cerca.

Fui al aeropuerto por mis padres y Jasper, hoy llegaban para tratar de decidir en familia que hacer, y sobre todo saber cómo ayudar a Edward.

Emmet y Rosalie habían llegado dos días atrás, y estaban igual de ansiosos como lo estaba yo con respecto a Bella.

-ella sabe demasiado- dijo Rosalie, -no podemos irnos y dejarla con tanta información encima, es un riesgo para nosotros-

Pero Edward casi la mata, si no es por Emmet que se metió a protegerla, posiblemente ahora estaríamos pegándole la cabeza a mi hermana

-ella hoy menos que nunca diría nada, dijo Edward, esta tan ligada a este mundo súper natural, ¿o no has entendido que es ahora la mujer de un lobo?

Cuando dijo estas últimas palabras el dolor desollador fue más que obvio.

Estaba por llegar el avión cuando de pronto llego a mí una visión, fue solo unos segundos pero fue tan clara, la camioneta de Bella estaba abandonada en una carretera de Forks, su bolso de libros estaba tirada en el suelo en el marco de la puerta del conductor y la puerta de su camioneta no estaba, algo muy malo había pasado, Bella está en peligro.

-¿Edward, donde esta Bella?!

Le pregunte tan pronto me respondió la llamada.

En su casa supongo, hace una hora hablamos en la carretera como tenía pensado, para aclarar todo lo pasado y decirnos adiós.

¿Por qué Alice, que pasa?

-creo que bella fue raptada, vi su camioneta Edward, y a Victoria y Laurent huir de la escena-

Fue lo único que pude decirle, porque solo alcance a escuchar un zumbido antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Aunque mi deseo era correr hacia Edward, y ver si bella estaba bien, sabía que tenía que esperar, así que di gracias al cielo cuando por fin mis padres bajaron del avión junto con mi Jasper, nos encontramos y entre abrazos y besos les conté lo que estaba pasando, por lo que rápido nos pusimos en movimiento para encontrarnos con mis hermanos, ahora sí, pasara lo que pasara al menos estaríamos todos juntos, como siempre debió ser.

(Paul)

Bella ya se estaba tardando, hacía media hora que me había llamado y aun no aparecía, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no me gustaba aquí, tener a esos Cullen tan cerca de ella me ponía los nervios de punta,

Marque a su celular pero no respondía, llamé a su casa y no contestaban, esto me estaba sacando de mis limites, me interne en el bosque para transformarme e informarles a mis hermanos lo que estaba ocurriendo, además de que a pesar de que aun podía sentirla en mi, algo era diferente, era una sensación de adormecimiento,

-Sam Bella no ha llegado la he llamado a su casa y su móvil y no me responde-

-no te preocupes hermano, me dijo Sam, -ahora mismo nos organizaremos para buscarla-

Sali disparado hacia el trabajo de Bella, para seguir el rastro que dejó, para investigar que pudiera haberle pasado, quizás podía haberse quedado sin batería en el móvil y su camioneta decidió expirar, no es secreto que ese cacharro ya es viejo, si, deseaba pensar que eso es lo que sucedió, bella estaba tirada por ahí con una llanta ponchada, o algún desperfecto de su cacharro.

En camino me encontré con los demás chicos y Leah, todos hablaban pero yo no escuchaba nada, solo deseaba encontrar a mi chaparra, y les rogaba a los dioses que nada malo le hubiera pasado.

Cuando a lo lejos de la carretera vislumbré la camioneta de Bella no supe si sentir terror o alegría, alguien estaba ahí, pero no era mi chaparra (chaparra se le dice de cariño a una persona de estatura bajita) era un maldito chupasangres, era Edward.

Sabía que podía escuchar mis pensamientos, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí y donde esta mi mujer? Le pregunte en el mismo momento en que me aventaba hacia él para arrancarle la cabeza.

(Edward)

Estaba en casa asimilando todo lo que había hablado con Bella, aun no podía entender porque había permitido que sucediera todo esto, fui tan idiota, empeñado en negarle lo que tanto deseaba para estar conmigo, y ahora que tengo la seguridad que no la tendré jamás, que la perdí para siempre, añoro poder regresar el tiempo atrás y haberla convertido el mismo día que la conocí, lo único que se con toda seguridad y sin miedo a equivocarme nuevamente, es que la amare por la eternidad, y siempre estaré a lo lejos de ella deseándole lo mejor con quien ella escogió, no puedo ser egoísta, mi demonio no ganara, ella merece ser feliz.

Sonó el móvil, mire la pantalla y me vi tentado a no responder, era Alice, y de por si mi cabeza ya estaba caliente con las recriminaciones de Emmet y con los insultos de la rubia, pero algo me hizo responder, y con ello mi mundo congelado se derritió en un instante.

-¿Edward, donde esta Bella?!

Me pregunto tan pronto respondí la llamada.

-En su casa supongo, hace una hora hablamos en la carretera como tenía pensado, para aclarar todo lo pasado y decirnos adiós-.

¿Por qué Alice, que pasa?

-creo que bella fue raptada, vi su camioneta Edward, y a Victoria y Laurent huir de la escena-

Fue lo único que pude escuchar, porque inmediatamente sali volando hacia donde la había visto la ultima vez, si Bella estaba en peligro, haría todo lo posible he imposible por traerla sana y salva de regreso, así fuera para depositarlas en los brazos de Paul.

Llegue a donde habíamos estado platicando, y estaba su camioneta abandonada, la puerta del lado del conductor estaba a unos metros de distancia completamente destrozada, y el olor a vampiro estaba muy reciente, conocía bien ese aroma, era el olor de Laurent y Victoria.

Ellos tenían a mi Bella y si se atrevían hacerle daño la muerte sería muy poco para hacerles pagar su atrevimiento, su bolso estaba tirado en la carretera, lo levante para meterlo en la camioneta y pensar que iba hacer, seguir el rastro eso sin duda, pero algo llamo mi atención, era una nota con caligrafía de vampiro que estaba dirigida a mí.

Querido Edward:

Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano a buscarla,

y aunque ella ya te olvido, el solo saber que para ti sigue siendo tan especial, hace mi venganza mucho más dulce.

¿Quieres volver a verla?

Quiero tu vida a cambio de la de ella, es un justo precio a pagar

¿No crees?

Mañana quiero verte a solas en el claro, si vas acompañado lo sabré y ella morirá,

¿No quieres eso verdad?

Pórtate bien querido, no te matare mañana, solo nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre el lugar en que lucharas por mantenerla viva.

Ha y si intentas tocarme, jamás sabrás qué le sucedió al bocadito ese.

Atte. Victoria.

Tendría que avisar a Jake y Paul, sobre esta nota, ellos tenían todo el derecho, mucho más que yo de saber lo que pasaba, y tendría que convencerlos de hacer las cosas como Victoria ordenaba, para al menos tener una posibilidad de salvarla.

Estaba a punto de llamarlos cuando los pensamientos de la jauría completa invadieron mis pensamientos,

NO PUEDE SER!

ES UN CULLEN!

MATEMOSLO!

ES EDWARD!

DONDE ESTA BELLA!

ACABEMOS CON EL, SERA FACIL!

MALDITO CHUPASANGRES SI LA LASTIMO LO PAGARA MUY CARO!

LO TENEMOS RODEADO NO PODRA ESCAPAR!

Pero entre todas esas voces que gritaban una en calma aparente pero que destilaba odio y desesperación me pregunto…

¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ Y DONDE ESTA MI MUJER?!

Solo alcance a decir "Alice", y esquive la mordida de quien suponía era Paul, un lobo gris obscuro enorme, que mas que respirar parecía bufar.

Jake para sorpresa de todos sus hermanos se transformo al instante, y se acerco a mí, y en seguida le siguió Paul y Sam, aunque los demás lobos permanecieron en sus formas, alerta de cualquier movimiento mío, para proteger a sus hermanos.

-Hola Edward-,

-hola Jacob- le respondí

-Bella nos conto todo sobre ustedes, y aunque me pese reconocer, se del gran cariño que ella les tiene a pesar de todo, y también sabemos todo acerca de los dones que poseen.

Paul lo interrumpió y me preguntó,- ¿Qué vio la chupasangre de tu hermana?-

Guardo silencio y pude leer sus pensamientos, y comprender la magnitud del amor que le profesaba a mi Bella, mi cuerpo era un mar de confusiones luchando por ganar unas con otras, por una parte los malditos celos que sentí al ver imágenes de ellos tan íntimamente, una cosa era sospechar, y otra ver con mis propios ojos que todo era real, que se amaban de una manera tan intima, tan entregada, un amor donde no cabían dudas, no había espacio para nada solo para mas amor, amor mutuo.

Y por otro lado, la felicidad de saber que podría lograr todas sus experiencias humanas, crecer, llegar a una edad adulta, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer rodearse de nietos, algo que yo jamás podría ofrecerle, mi edad ya era la de un viejo, pero mi cuerpo gritaba adolecente por cada poro de mi piel, definitivamente esto no era lo que deseaba para ella.

Ella no vio a Bella, les dije, pero si vio la camioneta tal cual está ahora, y vio a un par de vampiros Laurent y Victoria, supongo que saben quiénes son.

Además dejo esta nota para mi, les tendí la mano para entregarles la nota, que tomo violentamente Paul y leyó en voz alta para que sus hermanos escucharan.

Enseguida el alboroto de voces mentales y reales se hizo presente,

VAMOS TRAS ELLOS!

TENEMOS QUE MATARLOS A TODOS!

ELLOS LASTIMARAN A BELLA!

NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO!

¿POR DONDE EMPEZAR?!

NO DIOS MIO PORFAVOR!

Y en seguida vi ante mis ojos a Paul doblarse de dolor, pues comprendió mucho antes que sus hermanos, el terrible peligro en el cual Bella se encontraba,

¿MORIRIAS POR ELLA? Me pregunto entre sollozos agónicos, y yo le respondí…

No Paúl, no moriría, moriré por ella.

Era evidente que el también iba a dar su vida junto conmigo por salvar a la mujer que ambos amábamos, no necesitaba leerlo en su mente, sus ojos lo gritaban.

Su mirada a pesar de las lágrimas y el dolor evidente me regalo un halo de esperanza del cual me aferre.

Cuando logro controlarse nuevamente Paul, comenzamos nuestro plan, éramos enemigos naturales, eso es verdad, pero algo que jamás podríamos negar a pesar de nuestras muchas diferencias, es el hecho de que una sola mujer nos mantenía unidos, y unidos es como lucharíamos para salvar a la mujer que tanto amábamos.

CAPITULO29

UNIDOS POR ELLA

(Bella)

No sé cuántas horas habían pasado, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar del dolor, lo que Victoria me había inyectado me había noqueado por completo, pero seguía consciente, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía hablar, no podía moverme, pero podía sentir, podía escuchar, podía ver, y esto último es lo que más deseaba no poder hacer, en el fondo de esta obscura habitación se encontraba Laurent, bebiéndose la vida de una persona, que jamás volvería a ver la luz del día, yo me encontraba acostada en el piso sobre unas mantas sucias y empapadas de humedad, siendo testigo de la muerte de alguien, que ya no volvería con su familia, y pensé en el, en mi padre, en el dolor que supondría el saber que jamás volvería a verme, pobre de mi madre, pobre de Jacob, mi gran amigo, mi hermano, pobre Paul, mi Paul, mi alma estaba en una agonía al no encontrar el consuelo de sus brazos, podía sentir su dolor, un dolor vivo en mi interior está sufriendo, sufriendo por mí, ¿qué será de él?, como sobrevivirá a esto, no querrá vivir.

¡Bella, Bella, Bella, la dulce y delicada Bella, ya has despertado, y mira, Jajaja! ¿No puedes moverte?

Estas a mi merced, cuanto estoy disfrutando de este momento, y cuanto voy a disfrutar del final, te tengo tal como deseo, tan dispuesta, ¿Qué hare contigo Bella? ¿Comerte? hummmm No, realmente comerte no es lo que tengo en mente, sería tan fácil hacerlo y realmente quiero más que eso, quiero verte sufrir, pero más que a ti, quiero ver sufrir a Edward, y de paso a esa manada de perros sarnosos ¿Qué sería peor hacer? Edward definitivamente va a morir, pero antes tendrá que sufrir sabes, y comenzare esta tarde, y esa manada, ¿Qué sería lo peor para esa manada, tu eres parte de ellos ahora no? Alejarte de ellos no, más bien tú misma te alejaras de ellos, y ellos te odiaran, sobre todo ese lobo gris, que te vigilaba a sol y sombra.

Paul

Ayer secuestraron a Bella, y me sentía peor que un león hambriento encerrado en una jaula, no podía ser verdad esto que estaba sucediendo, me sentía perdido, y lo que era peor, aquí me encontraba, sentado en la sala de la familia chupasangres, reunidos todos juntos incluido Charlie, que a pesar del dolor que sentía, el odio en su mirada hacia Edward era más que evidente, -sigo insistiendo que sería buena idea disponer de la policía-, dijo Charlie,-quizás no ayuden mucho pero sería más que no hacer nada.

De nada serviría Charlie, los que tienen a Bella son vampiros, no existenada humano que pueda contra ellos, si involucramos a más personas, solo estaremos arriesgando sus vidas, dijo el chupasangre líder, además de que aun no sabemos cuáles serán las condiciones de Victoria, y mientras Edward y ella no se encuentren, no podemos hacer gran cosa, Alice no puede verla, Bella es simplemente invisible anoche intentamos ubicarla buscar en su futuro, pero no nos fue posible, a pesar de que nos alejamos lo suficiente de los lobos, Bella tiene un don y al parecer se está manifestando más fuertemente ahora, porque incluso Alice no puede ver situaciones del pasado en sus recuerdos, es como si Bella jamás hubiera existido, nuestra única esperanza son Victoria y Laurent, estamos esperando un solo descuido que nos muestre su ubicación, pero para eso necesito que se mantengan al margen del encuentro de Edward y Victoria.

¡QUE! ¿ESTAS LOCO? Le grite al vampiro, ¡COMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE ME QUEDE SIN HACER NADA, NO PUEDO SOLO QUEDARME SENTADO, TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA!, -

-Entiende Paul, si Victoria llega tan solo sospechar que no estoy solo, desaparecerá y con ella la oportunidad de recuperar a Bella, ¿crees acaso que no me duele? Yo también la amo, y por lo mismo debemos de pensar fríamente-, sabía que el vampiro tenía razón, pero estar así, sin hacer nada me consumía, si tan solo tuviera la seguridad de que ella está bien, pero ni eso tengo, ni siquiera puedo contar con la certeza de que ella se encuentre bien.

(Edward)

¡Ring, ring, ring! El sonido del teléfono nos desconcertó a todos, y a la vez nos puso alerta, me moví de la silla donde me encontraba sentado y a velocidad vampiro llegue hasta el teléfono y conteste sin importarme la mirada de Charlie o la de los lobos.

Justo contigo quería hablar, me dijo la voz de Victoria tan pronto y conteste, puse la llamada abierta pues en un instante tenia a todos a mi alrededor, -solo quería decirte que han cambiado los planes, ya no me encontrare contigo hoy, no tiene caso, pues harás lo que yo diga, y lo que yo ahora te digo es que te quiero mañana, solo, en el claro, dispuesto a ser desmembrado y quemado por amor a tu Bella, si es que aceptas le darás una oportunidad de ser encontrada por su amado lobito, sino aceptas, me beberé cada gota de su sangre de la manera más dolorosa posible, mientras la desollo viva entiendes, mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde, y no intentes hacerme una jugarreta Edward, porque no estoy sola, conmigo hay mas vampiros cuidando de tu angelito, y si no me encuentro con ellos, sabrán que no cumpliste mis reglas y la mataran, y sus restos serán exhibidos en todo el maldito pueblo, en cambio, si haces lo que yo te digo después de que tus cenizas se hayan consumido llamare a tu querida familia y les diré dond encontrar a su Isabellita, si ella no te ama, deja de importarme así que te aseguro estará muy, muy bien, ahora dime… ¿tenemos un trato Edward?, si, conteste, -tenemos un trato Victoria.

¡NO PUEDES IR SOLO! ¡TE MATARA HIJO Y NO HAY GARANTIAS DE QUE CUMPLA! ¡TODO PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA! Comenzaron a decirme mi familia, el rostro de Esmme desencajado, no daba crédito a lo que Victoria pedía, -es la única manera de que puedan recuperarla, Victoria me quiere a mí, todo lo demás es daño colateral, no puedo permitir que más personas sufran, mientras ella o yo existamos cualquier persona cercana a nosotros estará en peligro, ella quiere venganza, y mañana la llevara a cabo.

Los chicos de la reserva no decían nada, pero estaban de acuerdo conmigo, por salvar a Bella se haría cualquier cosa, así fuera morir, el único que aun no podía aceptar esto era Paul, el sentía la necesidad, de lastimar a Victoria pero al final se resigno, pues Victoria había sido muy clara, y no podíamos poner en riesgo la vida de Bella.

(5 de la tarde el día del encuentro)

Morir es el menor de mis tormentos, un infierno me espera donde la agonía eterna no será nada comparada con la esperanza de una vida plena para ella, no tengo miedo a la muerte, porque muerto estoy y conozco lo que es, pero si temo a seguir viviendo en un mundo en donde ella no exista mas, y de esa existencia es de la que quiero escapar.

Despedirme de mis padres fue lo más duro, aun insistían en que podía haber alguna otra oportunidad, pero en el fondo sabían que no lo había, yo me dejaría desmembrar por Victoria, y al final mis pedazos serian consumidos por el fuego, dejaría de existir y ella habrá cumplido con su deseo de venganza dejando este pueblo tranquilo, dejando a mi hermosa Bella vivir en paz, deje a todos en casa, incluidos los lobos a la espera de la llamada, en el fondo sabíamos que eran mínimas las posibilidades de sobrevivencia para Bella, pero nos aferrábamos a ellas, y nos negábamos a comentar lo que para todos era obvio, una mujer sin escrúpulos como Victoria, no tenia palabra.

Llegue al claro como ella me pidió a las 6 de la tarde, y espere, resignado, tranquilo, aceptando mi final.

Que puntual eres Edward, se escucho una voz entre los arboles decirme, ya veo que estas siguiendo mis órdenes al pie de la letra, tan lindo tu, dispuesto a morir por una mujer que ya no siente nada por ti-

Vi salir a Victoria y pararse frente a mí con una sonrisa desafiante, ganadora, sabía que yo no haría nada contra ella, por mas deseos que tuviera de acabar con su existencia, ella no valía la pena como para sacrificar la posibilidad de que mi Bella viviera.

Aquí me tienes Victoria, dispuesto a lo que desees,

-vaya vaya, salió otra voz de entre los árboles, no pensé que realmente vendrías solo, veo que amas sinceramente a esa mascota.

Laurent, la marioneta de Victoria, solo un cerdo como tú se prestaría a las aberraciones de esta enferma mujer le dije de una manera despectiva.

De pronto se acerco a mí y de un jalón desprendió una de mis orejas causándome un gran dolor que me trague para no darles la satisfacción de verme sufrir.

¡NO! Grito Victoria, yo misma voy a desmembrarlo poco a poco, le dijo a Laurent, pero Victoria, yo solo quiero que preste oído a lo que le decimos jajajajaja entiendes, que preste oído jajajajaja pobre Edward, imploraras que te demos la muerte mucho antes de que te llegue.

¿Dónde está ella? Les pregunte, ¿donde se encuentra Bella, que han hecho con ella?, ¿que esconden porque no me permiten verla? ¿Nosotros? Y se miraron nerviosos, el uno al otro, no te estamos ocultando nada, de hecho esperábamos que la vieras en nuestra mente, ¿acaso no la vez, no ves donde la tenemos?

Bien acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, dijo Victoria de pronto intranquila con la situación que parecía estar controlando tan bien, se acercaron a mí y arrancaron mis brazos desde el codo, uno por cada lado deseaba luchar pero no lo haría deseaba gritar pero tampoco lo haría, no les daría el gusto de verme suplicar, si ellos pensaban que disfrutarían mas al verme gemir de dolor, estaban topándose en pared porque eso no pasaría, mi cuerpo estaba siendo desmembrado poco a poco, y la pérdida de mi veneno hacía sentir mi cuerpo cada vez más débil, en mi mente solo podía existir la imagen de ella, de mi Bella, mi sacrificio por ella, esto bien valía la pena.

¿Qué se siente Edward? ¿Qué se siente ser desmembrado poco a poco? Tu acabaste con James, el no debió morir, al matarlo acabaste con mi vida, el era mi razón de existir, es justo lo que estoy haciéndote, tú tienes que pagar por lo que le hiciste.

Victoria él era un ser cruel y malvado ni siquiera te amaba estaba utilizándote, utilizaba tu don para escapar que no te das cuenta, estas mejor sin él, el no te merecía mira en lo que te convirtió.

Que sabes tú de mi historia con él, que sabes tú del como llegue a su vida, tú no sabes nada Edward, solo supones por lo que piensas que lees en mi mente o lo que leíste en la de James, suposiciones tontas tan lejanas de la verdad, el me amaba tanto como yo a él, tú no puedes vivir sin ella verdad, pero ella si vivirá sin ti, solo que sin amarte.

¿De qué sirvió tu sacrificio si ni siquiera vivirás en su recuerdo? Bien podría olvidarme de ella y dejar que se pudra ahí donde la deje encerrada, no hay mas vampiros sabes, solo somos Laurent y yo, pudiste acabar con nosotros, pero te creíste palabra por palabra, y ahora ya no puedes dar batalla.

(Bella)

Te daré un regalito Isabella, te daré inmortalidad, jajajajaj y con eso voy a vengarme de ti, pues como vampira jamás podrás acercarte a tu lobo, y tu lobo se morirá de dolor por tenerte lejos de él.

Sus palabras se fueron directo a los hechos he inclinándose hacia mí, enterró sus dientes sobre mi brazo sacándome de pronto con un dolor violento de la quietud en la que estaba mi cuerpo, si el dolor de cabeza que experimentaba era intenso, este dolor que sentía por causa de la mordida era mil veces peor, y comencé a gritar, a implorar que me matara, y ellos reían, se burlaban de verme sufrir, así

pasaron las horas que me parecían siglos, cada una de ellas cada segundo en ellas, era peor que la anterior, sentía como célula tras célula se consumía en fuego hasta convertirse en ceniza, sentía como mi ser por entero se perdía en un mar de dolor infinito, casi palpaba con los dedos el borde de la locura, la sola imagen de Paul me mantenía a flote, verlo una vez más, aunque sea solo para decirle adiós, verlo solo una vez mas y después desaparecer para siempre.

Era otro día y ya pasaban de las 5 de la tarde, a pesar del dolor que estaba consumiendo mi ser pude escuchar cuando Victoria le decía a Laurent que había llegado la hora de ir por Edward, escuche como planeaban matarlo, desmembrarlo poco a poco sin que pudiera poder resistirse, y después quemarlo, reducirlo a cenizas, me dolía pensar que pudieran dañarlo, aunque lo nuestro había acabado mal, estábamos en paz, y aunque me negara a aceptarlo yo aun seguía queriéndolo, quizás no como antes, pero mi corazón aun guardaba algo de amor por él, si tan solo pudiera dejar de sufrir, si este dolor que siento me diera una tregua para poder comunicarme con él, pero según lo que dijo Victoria serian tres días de dolor antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar y apenas había pasado un día, por lo que aun me quedaba muchas horas más de sufrimiento, en el pasado, añoraba tanto esto, añoraba que Edward me transformara en el pasado añoraba pasar una eternidad a su lado, y ahora que se me regalaba esa oportunidad ya no la quería, ahora deseaba envejecer al lado de mi Paul, ahora deseaba que esto no estuviera pasando, me esperaba una eternidad vacía, una eternidad donde ya no habría amor para mi, Paul por mas amor que sintiera por mí, su odio a los vampiros es más fuerte, cuando sepa en lo que me convertí sentirá repulsión hacia mí, si yo misma siento asco por esto en lo que me estoy convirtiendo, el jamás volverá a tocarme, y yo tendré que marcharme lejos de él, quizás los Cullen se apiaden de mi, y puedan orientarme, quizás ellos puedan decirme a donde ir.

O quizás al saber que por mi culpa su amado hijo morirá por mí, también me odiaran y me darán la espalda para siempre, y yo aquí sigo, gritando de dolor, gritando en una agonía interminable, pero asombrosamente a pesar de mis gritos puedo pensar, pensar en mil cosas, y una de ellas, la más importante es que cuando esto acabe, Victoria deseara jamás haber regresado, no tendré piedad de ella, será mi creadora es verdad, pero yo seré su verdugo, yo la matare.

Se acercaron a mí, -¿crees que debamos dejarla sola? Le preguntaba Laurent a Victoria, -dudo que pueda hacer otra cosa que no sea gritar-, le respondió, apenas lleva un día de transformación, aun le faltan dos días más, y para entonces tu y yo estaremos muy lejos de aquí, despertara sin saber qué hacer con suerte matara una docena de personas, será una neófita descontrolada, y sin nadie que la oriente en sus primeros días, se convertirá en lo que más odia, una asesina.

Entonces vámonos al claro a reunirnos de una vez por todas para acabar con el, vamos a matar a Edward y larguémonos de aquí.

Y con eso, se fueron dejándome en un grito que me parecía eterno, un grito que consumió mi aliento hasta dejarme vacía, y paró, de pronto acabo la agonía, pude moverme, pero no era posible, mi corazón seguía latiendo, y sin embargo podía sentir las diferencias, estaba sola, y en plena obscuridad y sin embargo podía verlo todo, podía ser testigo del más mínimo sonido, y llegaron a mi mente los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado, llego a mi mente Edward, tenía que salvarlo, tendría que rescatarlo ojala pueda llegar a tiempo.

Y Sali de esa casa abandonada, dejando atrás a la Bella Swan que todos habían conocido, y dando paso a la nueva, a la que será odiada por la gente que más la amó.

Me llevaban una hora de ventaja, pero si me daba prisa quizás podría llegar a tiempo de impedir su muerte.

(Edward)

Estaban desmembrándome, y mientras lo hacían se burlaban de mi, disfrutaban de eso, lo podía ver en sus rostros, arrancaron una de mis piernas, y jugaban con ella, y con mis dos brazos, mi oreja se encontraba convertida en una roca inerte, el dolor era indescriptible, mas seguía aferrado a no gritar.

¡SUFRE MALDITO! ¡SE QUE TE DUELE! ¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL VALIENTE Y GRITA DE DOLOR! Me gritaban, pero yo los ignoraba, no les daría ese placer.

Y en eso escuche un sonido entre los árboles algún animal pensé, pues no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, mis verdugos ni cuenta se daban, tan sumergidos estaban en su venganza, que no se dieron cuenta cuando apareció frente a nosotros, tan hermosa, pero no frágil, tan perfecta y a la vez diferente, era ella, mi ángel, mi Bella.

CAPITULO 30

VENGANDOLOS A TODOS.

(Bella)

Corrí tan rápido que parecía ir volando, esquivaba los arboles con total control de mis movimientos que me era realmente sorprendente, sabía que ya no era la misma, y aunque mi cabeza era un mar de preguntas, lo más importante en este momento era llegar a donde estaba el, intentar llegar a tiempo intentar salvarlo, quizás al ser esto nuevo que soy, ha nacido en mi un egoísmo intenso, el hecho es que no quería perderlo, Edward es mío, y nadie destruye lo que me pertenece.

Cuando me acerque al claro me pare en seco al escuchar los gritos de Victoria y Laurent, burlándose de Edward, el sonido de algo desquebrajándose, mi piel se erizo al comprender que era Edward siendo desmembrado.

Y por fin había llegado a ellos, y pude verlos burlándose de Edward que yacía en el suelo viendo como Laurent y victoria hacían mofa de su condición, el, Edward Cullen un vampiro fuerte, valiente, vigoroso, ahora estaba a merced de un par de malditos que sufrirían lo inenarrable.

¡Bella! Al momento de mirarme y llamar mi nombre, Laurent y victoria voltearon hacia mí, y disfrute del asombro y horror en sus rostros, me temían, pude verlo, de pronto soltaron los brazos de Edward, y quisieron correr hacia mí para atraparme pero al levantar las manos una energía salió de mi, algo que jamás había experimentado y los envolví paralizándolos al instante, ni siquiera podían hablar, mi rostro dibujo una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan cínica que me hizo olfatear el miedo en ellos, me acerque a donde estaban.

-¿Sorprendidos?- ¿que acaso no se sienten orgullosos de lo que ustedes mismos han creado? No tengan miedo de mi, que podría hacerles yo, una mascota indefensa, los ojos de ambos me seguían cuando caminaba frente a ellos de lado a lado, ¡ups lo olvidaba! Creo que ya no soy tan indefensa ¿verdad Victoria?

Los deje ahí parados como figuras de piedra, lo único que podían mover eran sus ojos, pero fuera de ahí no podían mover nada mas pues mi escudo los envolvía tan adherida mente a ellos que parecía una segunda piel, y corrí hacia Edward, para intentar ayudarlo.

¡Edward mira nada mas lo que te han hecho estos malditos, dime como puedo ayudarte, tu piel se está tornando grisácea, estas muriendo!

-no pasa nada Bella, me recuperare en un par de días y será como si jamás hubiera pasado, aquí lo importante eres tú- pero no podía dejar que siguiera así, por lo que lo interrumpí, -no hablemos de mi ahora, tenemos que acabar con todo esto, le dije, necesito comunicarme con tu familia, pero no quiero dejarte aquí, además ellos tienen que pagar por todo esto, dije mientras volteaba a verlos y apretaba mas mi escudo hasta escuchar un sonido como de un cristal cuarteándose, mi odio cada vez aumentaba mas, pero tenía que controlarme, así que pare y volví a soltar un poco mi escudo.

-En mi chamarra esta el móvil- me dijo Edward, -la deje en aquel extremo, ahí está mi celular, llama a la casa están esperando que victoria se comunique con ellos-.

Solo pensé y en el mismo instante ya estaba con la chamarra en la mano buscando el celular para marcar, cuando lo saque busque el numero y llame.

Jamás imagine que el que respondería a la llamada fuera Paul, y por un momento sentí tanto miedo, cuando el supiera en lo que me convertí, me odiaría, y solo recordar a Paul, hizo que mil sentimientos llegaran a mil como una bola de demolición devastando todo por dentro de mí, hace unos instantes atrás había pensado en Edward de una manera posesiva, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso yo amaba a dos hombres? ¿Porque me dolía tanto ver sufrir a Edward? ¿Porque sentía esta necesidad de sanar su dolor? ¿y Paul?, porque sentía este vacío cada que pensaba en él, y porque más bien sentía como si Paul estuviera viviendo dentro de mí? Sabía bien que lo amaba, pero no sabía hasta que magnitud era mi amor por él, hasta ahora.

Ni siquiera dije nada al teléfono, solo caí de rodillas llorando como si fuera una bebe indefensa, Edward al verme así comenzó a gritar algo que en algún otro momento no habría entendido pero ahora en mi condición pude escuchar fácilmente, el sabia que quien estuviera del otro lado del teléfono escucharía bien sus palabras.

¡BELLA ESTA AQUÍ CONMIGO, ESTAMOS EN EL CLARO!

(Paul)

¿Quién media el tiempo que había transcurrido, desde que el chupasangre se fue a encontrarse con la verdadera muerte? Yo no podía hacerlo cuando cada segundo me parecía una eternidad, seguía pareciéndome una estupidez estar aquí sin hacer nada, quería matar a todos los que estaban aquí deteniéndome para no salir a cortarle la cabeza a quienes se atrevieron a tomar a mi Bella alejándola de mi.

Me encontraba tan cerca del teléfono, un maldito aparato que se negaba a sonar, y yo aquí, morir quizás sería más fácil que esta agonía, vivir con este dolor que desgarraba cada célula dentro de mi ser era aterrador, un dolor jamás imaginado, nunca pensé que se pudiera amar tanto, nunca pensé que este amor fuera tan potente para tener la fuerza de mantenernos aquí en esta casa de vampiros, como si no fuéramos enemigos naturales, como si no odiara a cada uno de ellos, nunca pensé que se pudiera sufrir así.

De pronto mi atención se centro en el rubio al que llamaban Jasper, en una esquina apartado de los demás, se encontraba en el suelo convulsionándose mientras que junto a él, la enana vampira intentaba ayudarlo a calmarse, parecía estar sufriendo, solo eso nos faltaba que un vampiro tuviera un ataque en este momento tan difícil.

¡ERES TÚ! ¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA? Me grito la rubia que estaba sentada al lado del grandote que estaba casi de mi tamaño ¡PARA YA O LO VAS A VOLVER LOCO!

¡PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES! ¡YO NI SIQUIERA LO ESTOY TOCANDO! Esta familia sí que estaba loca, quizás ser vampiros los hacía enloquecer con los años pensé.

-Me llevare a Jasper-, logro decir la enana que de haber tenido lagrimas estaría llorando por su rubiecito, tomándolo del brazo desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Todos me miraban por lo que dije –yo no le hice nada-

Esmme la vampiro líder, con cara amable me dijo, Jasper puede sentir las emociones el percibe cualquier sentimiento, el siente en este momento todo lo que sentimos por lo de Edward y Bella, pero el dolor que tú sientes lo supera, el sufre por el dolor de todos pero lo que le es imposible soportar es tu dolor, desde anoche te está sintiendo, pudo haberse retirado para evitarlo, pero él quería saber hasta qué grado es tu amor por ella, y por eso decidió quedarse aun sabiendo que esto sería mucho, y no se equivoco, el está sorprendido de tu resistencia para mantenerte cuerdo, lo que estas sintiendo es inconcebible, tu amor es tan intenso como el amor que siente Edward por Bella, un amor para siempre.

En eso sonó el teléfono, y al encontrarme más cerca que los demás levante el auricular sin importarme que no fuera mi casa, y conteste.

Lo que a continuación escuche me dejo frio de pies a cabeza, un alarido y después un llanto desgarrador que pude identificar plenamente, ella era mi Bella, con el celular de Edward, ¿quizás? Y en eso llego la respuesta la voz de Edward pidiéndonos que fuéramos a su encuentro en el claro, todos los que estábamos ahí con excepción de Charlie escuchamos lo que nos dijo, Esmme y Carlisle decidieron llevar a Charlie en el auto pues no quiso aguardar a nuestro regreso como era lógico esperar, pero nosotros y los demás vampiros salimos disparados, tan pronto toque el suelo del jardín me transforme y Sali al encuentro de Bella, feliz de poder recuperarla nuevamente.

En mi mente repetía una y otra vez el alarido y el llanto de mi amada, lo que sin duda podían escuchar también mis hermanos mientras corríamos hacia el claro, y comenzaron las preguntas.

¿Seguro que es Bella?

¿Suena diferente?

¿Por qué estaba gritando?

¿Quizás la chupasangre la lastimo?

Esas y mil preguntas más me aguijoneaban sin descanso, ¡paren ya! La voz alfa de Sam sonó sobre el mar de preguntas dándome un descanso que tanto necesitaba, lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo estábamos a punto de descubrir, y bueno o malo ya nos enfrentaríamos a ello.

Llegamos y justo detrás de nosotros los vampiros, y lo que vi me dejo perplejo, en medio del claro yacía Edward sin brazos y una pierna, recostado sobre el regazo de Bella, y cerca de ellos se encontraban parados como efigies de piedra, la pelirroja y su amigo el llamado Laurent. Bella estaba llorando, pero en lugar de lagrimas, de sus ojos salía sangre, cuando levanto su mirada, lo supe todo, había sido mordida, mi hermosa Bella ahora era uno de ellos, conforme nos acercamos a ellos, note algo que me hizo retroceder, un corazón humano latía desenfrenado, y sus latidos aumentaban conforme me acerque a ellos, era el corazón de Bella, ¿pero cómo era esto posible?, ¿acaso el corazón de los vampiros no se convertía en piedra? ¿Y si era así porque el de ella latía?

Cuando todos estábamos alrededor de ellos, Bella seco sus lagrimas de sangre embarrando su hermoso rostro, y se puso en una posición defensiva, protegiendo el cuerpo de Edward, y mirándome a los ojos con una súplica desgarradora, no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta, su mirada había hablado por ella de mas, estaba suplicando por su vida, y la de él, y yo seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

(Alice)

Me hinque aun lado de mi hermano cuando recogí sus brazos pierna y la oreja que le fue desprendida, y entre Jasper y yo comenzamos a unir las extremidades a Edward, era un proceso doloroso, pero muy rápido, en cuanto estuviera en contacto extremo con extremo, se daría la unión rápidamente, pero tardarían dos días en lograr tener la movilidad completa, al menos podría caminar, y mover sus brazos un poco, ¿estará bien? Me pregunto Bella, -si, no te preocupes, ni siquiera le quedara una marca muy notable, pues le fue desprendido con fuerza y no con la mordida de un vampiro, esa es la diferencia entre las marcas que tendrá Edward a la de Jasper, las de Jasper dejaron el veneno de sus atacantes y la ponzoña deja marca, le explique y note que se tranquilizaba.

Los lobos se encontraban muy inquietos, pero de pronto Paul se transformo importándole poco su desnudez y se acerco a Bella, inmediatamente ella se levanto quedando de frente con él.

(Paul)

Mis hermanos con justa razón pedían que se les explicara lo que estaba pasando, era obvio que algo había pasado con Bella, ¿pero qué? Era la pregunta, todos estaban tan nerviosos haciéndome preguntas que yo no sabía cómo responder, y aunque Sam me pidió continuar en mi forma de lobo, ignore su orden y me transforme ahí mismo, importándome poco el que todos me vieran desnudo, y parándome frente ella, me disponía a preguntarle, pero ella levanto su mano y puso su dedo que aunque ya no se sentía tan frágil, aun seguía manteniendo la calidez de ella.

-Hablaremos de nosotros tan pronto y decida como morirán ellos- me dijo con una voz aun más gloriosa, me sentía incluso más atraído hacia ella que el día en que la conocí, a pesar de los cambios seguía amándola, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre pero sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo intenso color chocolate que me robaba el aliento, y podía sentir que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, nuestra conexión seguía siendo fuerte.

En eso se escucho el sonido del todo terreno de Emmet acercándose, y de él bajaron el par de vampiros líderes junto con Charlie que al ver a Bella corrió a nuestro encuentro.

En eso Bella se puso tensa, y se cubrió de pronto con una energía visible para todos de color azul brillante, que la envolvió por completo, cuando esto sucedió, Edward hablo y dijo, esta protegiéndose del aroma de Charlie, no sabe cómo va a reaccionar si llega a olerlo.

¿Qué sucede aquí? Pregunto Charlie realmente nervioso por la situación, ella fue mordida le dije a Charlie, Esmme y Carlisle se acercaron a nosotros y la mujer me extendió un pantalón de mezclilla, -es de Emmet, supongo que te vendrá bien eres igual de grande que el.

Agradecí el gesto y me puse los pantalones, me quedaban algo justos pero a caballo regalado…

Creo que es mejor que hablemos en casa, dijo Carlisle, pero Bella interrumpió lo que estaba por decir, informándonos que ella no se marcharía hasta acabar con el par de vampiros malditos, y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo con mi Bella, ese par iba a pagar y no sería algo fácil, realmente sufrirían, así yo tuviera que desmembrarlos mordida tras mordida ellos pagarían.

(Bella)

Edward estaba incorporándose con la ayuda de Alice, y cuando logro pararse me aleje de Paul para ir a su encuentro, quería ver que se encontraba bien, mi corazón se me estaba estrujando parecía dividirse, no sabía con quien ir, pero lo que si sabia y estaba segura de ello, es que Edward merecía vengarse de ese par tanto como yo.

Así que cuando me pare a su lado tome su mano y miramos juntos hacia ellos, en el mismo instante Laurent y Victoria comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros, su paso era forzado, lógicamente yo los estaba haciendo caminar, todos los demás nos miraban estupefactos, no daban crédito a lo que veían, en eso voltee hacia donde estaba Paul, y extendí mi mano hacia él para que se me uniera, cuando Paul tomo mi mano, sentí una descarga eléctrica tremenda y un dolor intenso, era el dolor de Paul, sufría al verme de la mano con Edward, pero acerque mi boca a su oído y le dije con voz calmada (aunque más que calmada parecía sensual y erótica) es necesario amor, yo te pertenezco a ti, si aun me sigues queriendo en tu vida- mis palabras lograron hacer efecto en el, pero también en Edward que de pronto apretó con más fuerza su mano, sabía que había escuchado y más aun, sabía que le dolía lo que había escuchado.

¿Qué haremos contigo Victoria?

Le pregunte a esa mujer que tanto daño me había hecho

¿Por qué ensañarte así?

Fui bajando el escudo liberando su rostro por completo y comenzó a mover la cabeza con furia mientras repartía maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, ¡merecías morir! Es lo que más repetía, mirando a Edward con ojos de odio, tu lo mataste era justo que yo te matara, era justo que yo matara a esta, dijo mirándome con ojos encendidos, te equivocas Victoria, yo no mate a James, ¡fui yo! Dijo a mi espalda Emmet, -Edward estaba socorriendo a Bella, mientras que yo lo desmembraba con la ayuda de Jasper y Alice-, -y yo le encendí fuego hasta convertirlo en cenizas-, dijo Alice, viste zorra, equivocaste completamente tu objetivo de venganza, le dijo Paul mientras le daba una bofetada.

Pobre lobito, dijo victoria, ¿ya no hay más bella frágil? Tu odio por los nuestros terminara siendo más fuerte que lo que sientes por ella, y terminaras matándola, de hecho dudo mucho que ella pueda volver a su amada y querida reserva.

Levante mi mano y abrí la boca de Victoria con solo pensarlo, mi energía salió de mi e hice que ella misma con sus dientes se trozara gran parte de su lengua, mientras le decía, es mejor que guardes silencio zorra.

Ella grito de dolor y de su boca brotaba su propio veneno provocándole más dolor aun.

Mi padre se encontraba junto a Carlisle, y les pedí a todos que se acercaran a mí, y así lo hicieron, y les dije –deseo venganza por todo lo que esta mujer hizo, papa, ella no es humana y tú lo sabes, ella es mala y merece pagar por lo que hizo, y siendo lo que es, la única manera de pagar es con la muerte verdadera, debo hacerlo.

¡Hazlo! Fueron las palabras de mi padre, y pude ver en sus ojos el odio hacia ellos, pude ver en su mirada que de poder el mismo los mataría con sus propias manos.

¿Quieres que los desmembremos Bella? Me pregunto Emmet, -no-, respondí, esto lo hare a mi manera, hagamos un buen espacio entre ellos y nosotros.

Y así lo hicieron todos estaban alrededor de los dos condenados, esperando mi acción.

Poco a poco fui ampliando la burbuja de energía que los aprisionaba de tal manera que podían moverse dentro de ella pero no escapar, y vaya que lo intentaban, conforme amplié el campo de energía ellos corrían y buscaban rasgar esa prisión invisible, sin existo alguno, necesito un encendedor, Edward me paso el suyo y al accionarlo lo avente hacia Victoria y Laurent incendiándolos al instante, gritaban y corrían dentro de la burbuja, quemándose así enteros, teniendo una muerte agónica terrible, y bien merecida, su muerte fue muy lenta, tres horas fueron necesarias para verlos consumirse, poco a poco fueron doblegándose, y sus cuerpos fueron transformándose en ceniza, y con ellos, las cientos de personas muertas por su mano, fueron vengadas, yo había vengado sus muertes, Victoria y Laurent jamás volverían a dañar a nadie.

CAPITULO 31

ROMPIENDO EL LAZO

(Bella)

Estábamos todos en casa de los Cullen, se suponía que era el mejor lugar para poder hablar de lo que me había sucedido, todos estaban sorprendidos pero más aun lo estaba yo sin saber que decir o como actuar.

Mi piel ya no era la misma, tenía una luminosidad que la hacía perfecta, y aunque mi piel seguía siendo cálida, ya no era tan delicada, era más resistente, Emmet como siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, me llamo hermana tan pronto y tuvo oportunidad y me abrazo girándome como si fuera una muñeca, y cuando respondí a su abrazo quedo más que claro que tenia una de las características de los neófitos, había mucha fuerza en mi, mi pelo ahora era más sedoso, pero mis ojos seguían siendo del mismo color con el cual naci.

-Definitivamente es una hibrida-, dijo Carlisle,- ya no tarda en llegar Eleazar y el podrá decirnos como es su don, hasta ahora sabemos que su don despide una energía que ella puede amoldar a su antojo, como barrera, como escudo y como cárcel-

-pero yo sigo sin poder leer su mente- dijo Edward,

-y yo no veo ya su futuro como antes- dijo Alice

-es por su escudo, comento Carlisle, -ella está cubierta por su escudo permanentemente.

Y mientras seguían hablando, mi mirada se fijo en una sola persona, en una esquina de la sala, la más lejana, se encontraba parado Paul.

Estaba tan cerca de mí y la vez lo sentía tan lejos, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, un dolor que aun podía sentir dentro de mí, y de pronto llegaron a mi mil recuerdos, mi devastación cuando Edward me dejo, mi dolor durante aquellos meses negros, el día en que Jake me invito a la reserva, cuando mi vida comenzó una nueva ruta, una ruta que me llevaba a Paul, solo a él, el amor que sentía dentro de mí, el recuerdo de aquella mi primera vez, cuando me entregue a él sin reservas, segura de lo que deseaba, segura de lo que quería, era algo que simplemente no podía negar, quería abrazarlo, calmar su dolor, pero antes tenía que saber qué cosa era yo, y de que era capaz de hacer.

Cuando dos horas más tarde llegaron Eleazar y su esposa, comenzaron a preguntarme todo lo que recordaba de lo sucedido cuando me raptaron.

Desperté en una habitación abandonada a las afueras del Seattle al parecer me habían drogado con algo que no me permitía moverme es como si estuviera anestesiada, no podía hablar solo movía los ojos ahí fui testigo de cómo Laurent mato a una persona, y como planeaban vengarse de Edward y los lobos por entrometerse en sus planes, luego solo sentí una mordida en el mismo lugar que lo hizo James, y me dijo solo voy a terminar lo que él empezó.

De lo demás no recuerdo mucho todo es tan confuso, el dolor que sentía era horroroso, me sentía quemar por dentro, aunque mis sentidos seguían alerta, por eso fue que supe que sería en el claro donde se verían con Edward, cuando se fueron pensé que todo estaba perdido, porque Victoria me dijo que se llevaría tres días completos el que el proceso terminara, intente levantarme pero no podía, y a mi mente llego también el recuerdo de Paul, saber que después de esto él se alejaría de mi, y ese recuerdo hizo que mi dolor aumentara de una manera terrible, hasta que de pronto nada, no daba crédito a ese milagro, y tenía miedo a moverme pensando que quizás si lo hacia el dolor regresaría pero no pasó solo me bastó pensar en moverme y de pronto ya estaba corriendo hacia el claro.

Cuando llegue… (Edward me interrumpió para seguir contando)

(Edward)

Cuando llegó se veía realmente hermosa, el cambio era notable no podía negarlo, pero sigue siendo ella, mírenla, mírate Bella, le dije a ella para que se viera en el espejo que Alice bajo del cuarto de baño, no eres diferente a lo que eras ya, una gran mujer, alguien digna de ser amada.

(Bella)

Cuando dijo eso Edward voltee a ver a Paul, necesitaba mirar en sus ojos aceptación, y de repente lo entendí todo, amaba a Edward si, amaba lo que el había significado a mi vida, amaba la idea de lo que pudo ser y no fue, se que de no haber cometido tantos errores en nuestra relación por falta de confianza, el y yo estaríamos unidos por la eternidad, pero ahora mi eternidad ya no le pertenecía, ahora yo era por entero de Paul.

Ame tanto a Edward, que sentí llegar morirme, realmente pensé que podría suceder, pero ahora sintiendo esto dentro de mi tan confuso y a la vez tan claro…

Me di cuenta que perder a Paul sería mucho más doloroso, perderlo a él sería mi perdición.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no supe en qué momento Eleazar comenzó hacer su veredicto sobre mí, pero de pronto algo que dijo llamo mi atención…

Ella, como ustedes saben es una vampira ahora pero no igual que nosotros, en su cuerpo corre vida, ella respira, su corazón late ahora más aprisa que un corazón normal, su piel a cambiado pero no como la nuestra la de ella ahora es luminosa, tiene la capacidad gracias a su lado vampiro para regenerarse y es por eso que se mantendrá inmortal, ella no tendrá problemas para estar en un día soleado, sus ojos siguen siendo los de siempre su único inconveniente es que ya no llorara lagrimas sino sangre…

¿Pero porque no sufrió un cambio completo como nosotros? Pregunto Carlisle,

Por el… dijo señalando a Paul, el vinculo que hay entre ellos es tan fuerte que puedo sentirlo, él la ama de una manera completa, a tal grado que su amor se dobla protegiéndola, pero no solo eso él le transfiere a ella sus propios estados de ánimo, sino me equivoco Bella cambio mucho desde que se dio la imprimación entre ellos, dejo de ser la chica frágil y torpe para convertirse en una mujer segura de sí misma y valiente si no me equivoco.

Bella absorbió parte de la magia de él, por eso es que el cambio no se dio completo, ella es su alma gemela, ella es la mujer idónea para él para transmitir el gen de lobo a futuras descendencias de él y es por eso que la magia que habita en el no permitió que el cambio fuera completo, para que en ella se pueda engendrar la vida.

Mientras Eleazar hablaba Paul fue acercándose poco a poco hacia mí, me miraba directamente con sus ojos cargados de esperanza, una esperanza de un final feliz, y no me di cuenta que yo había comenzado a caminar hacia el también hasta que lo pude sentir hasta que su aliento caliente golpeo mi rostro embriagándome, -tu eres mía- me dijo con voz ronca, -solo tuya- le dije, y nos tomamos de la mano al mismo tiempo que girábamos hacia los demás para hacer frente a lo que viniera.

Eleazar siguió hablando, el poder de bella no solo es un escudo protector, como pudieron ver ya también es una cárcel para quien ella desee aprisionar, pero no solo eso, ella puede usar su escudo como un espejo haciendo que cualquier poder que la ataque se refleje contra quien desee dañarla, ciertamente es inmortal, pero no de la misma forma que nosotros, ella está ligada a su lobo y mientras su lobo viva ella vivirá con él, la magia que corre en las venas de él, es la que le dará la eternidad o la muerte, si el envejece ella también lo hará, y tengo entendido que los lobos pueden decidir dejarlo o no así que el futuro de Bella dependerá completamente de Paul.

Ella no es ninguna amenaza para su pueblo, aunque ella no lo sabía y por eso tiene ese escudo alrededor de su rostro para proteger a su padre y no olerlo, no es necesario, ella controla perfectamente su instinto de vampiro gracias a su escudo, y al ser mitad humana ella puede prescindir de beber sangre y alimentarse solo de comida humana, si se alimenta solo de comida su aspecto será cada vez más humano, menos fuerte, menos ágil, pero solo en apariencia porque su otra mitad, la mitad vampiro, siempre estará ahí esperando a ser usada.

Así pasaron las horas en casa de la que un día fue mi familia, la familia que un día ame y desee pertenecer, mi padre que estaba escuchándolo todo aun no daba crédito a un mundo tan asombroso, se acerco a mí, y con lagrimas en los ojos me atrapo en su pecho y comenzó a abrazarme con tanta fuerza para el pero tan suavemente o al menos así lo sentía, y comenzó a decirme que no le importaba en que me había convertido para el siempre seria su hija su tesoro.

Me separe de él y de Paul, para comenzar a caminar sobre la estancia después de unos segundos que parecieron horas y ante la mirada de todos comencé a decir…

Bien, ahora se a lo que me enfrento, durante mucho tiempo sentí que mi vida no tenía un motivo de ser, me sentía fuera de sintonía, sentía que no me adaptaba a nada, mi imagen patosa mis movimientos torpes, mi debilidad, eran peor que un estigma, defectos que sentí mucho mas marcados en mi cuando te conocí a ti, (dije señalando a Edward) por eso es que cuando me abandonaste me sumí en esa depresión, yo te amaba, pero jamás deje de sentirme tan poca cosa, no entendía como tú, un ser tan perfecto podía poner sus ojos en mi, mucho menos sus sentimientos, por eso aunque sufrí demasiado con tu adiós, de alguna manera sabía que era algo que se veía venir tarde o temprano, a tu lado seguía siendo la humana frágil, confiada a que nada me pasaría porque tú estabas ahí para protegerme día y noche, pero cuando Paul llego todo cambio, siendo humana deje de ser frágil, deje de ser la chica patosa y estúpida que siempre me sentí, incluso mi carácter cambio por entero me volví mas segura, mas fuerte y por eso y por mucho mas lo ame, pero aunque no hubiera sucedido, pertenezco a Paul aunque no hubiera pasado su magia en mi.

Así que este es el momento de decirnos adiós, quizás no definitivo, quizás podamos estar en contacto por mail o teléfono, pero llego la hora de tomar cada quien rumbos diferentes, Alice, siempre serás mas que una amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve, y quiero disculparme por tratarte con tanta indiferencia este tiempo, me sentía muy dolida por tu abandono, Emmet el mismo sentimiento siento por ti te quiero y siempre voy a quererte, siempre fui para ti tu hermanita y quiero que sepas que eso jamás cambiara, Jazz, jamás te culpe de nada así que saca de tu mente la idea que esto fue tu culpa porque no es así, tanto Edward como yo ya entendimos que no hubo más culpables que nosotros, siempre voy a quererte, al igual que a ti Rosalie, que aunque nuestra convivencia nunca fue del todo buena, no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, entendí tu punto, y tu solo deseabas evitar un posible peligro para la familia que amas, en tu lugar indudablemente hubiera actuado de la misma forma, Carlisle y Esmme, siempre me trataron como parte de su hermosa familia, me defendieron poniéndose en riesgo cuando me salvaron de las manos de James, salvaron mi vida en más de una ocasión y siempre les estaré eternamente agradecida, ahora ya no creo más en los adiós definitivos, quizás algún día volvamos a encontrarnos, y podamos compartir vivencias siempre serán parte de mi, así como se que yo seré parte de ustedes.

Edward, camine hacia él y me le pare enfrente –siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, un amor como el que vivimos difícilmente se borrara pues ha dejado huella, pero no era nuestro destino permanecer juntos, todo paso como debía pasar, no sabemos lo que el futuro nos depare, porque siempre puede cambiar pero hoy por hoy, conozco mi lugar, y no es a tu lado, y aunque siento en mi interior amarte, este amor que ahora siento, no es comparable con mis sentimientos hacia Paul, perdóname y se feliz.

Hubo abrazos, besos, despedidas emotivas que dieron paso a un adiós que aunque nadie quiso comentar sabíamos bien que era definitivo, el lazo se rompía y esta vez seria para siempre.

(Cinco años después)

Las cosas cambiaron después de esa última reunión en casa de los Cullen, aun me mantenía en contacto con Alice, quien estaba por casarse con Jasper en algún lugar de Europa, Emmet y Rosalie se separaron temporalmente de la familia para vivir como pareja y viajar por el mundo solos, Edward ahora hacia el papel del hermano menor de Carlisle, y seguía con ellos en Europa, donde comenzó a ejercer de medico.

Aquí en la reserva hubo varias bodas, Leah y Derek, fueron los primeros en casarse ya que Leah quedo embarazada de trillizos y semejante panza no podía esperar, y con la boda decidió dejar lo de las transformaciones para dedicarse a su hogar y así envejecer a la par que Derek , Sam y Emily también se casaron un poco después, seguidos por mi padre y Sue, Sam dejo de ser el líder dejándole su puesto a Jake quien desde entonces lleva las riendas, pero seguía siendo un lobo y por lo tanto el segundo al mando de la manada, Paul y yo nos casamos también, hace un año y estamos esperando nuestros primeros bebes, gemelos un par de lobitos que me tienen vuelta loca y desesperada por verles nacer, abrimos una librería en la reserva y me encargo de atenderla, mientras espero la llegada como todos los días de mi lobo, el amor de mi vida poco salgo de la reserva ya que mi apariencia sigue siendo de una chica de 18 años a pesar que ya tengo casi 24, a veces me pongo a pensar en las palabras que alguna vez me dijo Edward, lo duro que sería ver partir a los seres que amamos, y lo comienzo a notar, pues ellos comienzan a envejecer mientras que yo sigo detenida en este cuerpo por lo que supongo será la eternidad, aunque ¿qué es una eternidad al lado del hombre que uno ama? No es nada solo un suspiro.

(Setenta años después)

De los amigos que tenía en mi juventud solo queda Jake, fue triste ver partir a cada uno de ellos al mas allá, los más dolorosos las muertes de mis padres, pero también fue gratificante ver que fueron sumamente felices con sus parejas, ahora son los nietos de esos amigos que recuerdo los que patrullan junto con Paul y Jake, los únicos dos lobos de la manada original, Jake decidió no dejarlo porque aun sigue esperando a su imprimada y además de que le encanta ser el jefe de la tribu, y mi Paul sigue tan joven como siempre por amor a mí, nuestros dos hijos Keyle y Aleck aunque aparentan solo tener 23 años ellos tienen 66 años, aun siguen solteros .

La familia Cullen está todos juntos nuevamente desde hace 20 años, y Edward tiene una novia vampira desde hace 10 años con la que al parecer es feliz, y lo cual me alegra mucho pues ya era tiempo que la vida le sonriera, mi amor por ellos sigue tan vivo como en el pasado, y aunque no nos vemos aun sigo considerándome parte de su familia y ellos parte de la mía.

¿Que nos espera en el futuro? No lo sé, hoy por hoy soy feliz y mi felicidad es eterna, lo que venga sea lo que sea mientras sea al lado de Paul podre hacerle frente…. Fin.


End file.
